Shades of Red
by BoredParanoia
Summary: Takato Matsuki Katou always thought himself to be an average person, a guy who you passed by every morning. However, one day, it all falls apart as he finds himself thrust into a world where nothing is what it seems... NOT YAOI. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

_**Flashback**_

_Thoughts_

Normal

Shades of Red

Chapter One: Start of a week

It was Monday morning in Shinjuku, a most hated time. After two days of leisure, one had to drag him/herself out of bed, get dressed and get ready for another week of melancholy and tedium. However, the bustle had yet to start.

The sun spread its yellow glow across the skyline, turning it all into shades of orange. It was the calm before the storm in Shinjuku, but none were in a rush. The only thing that could be seen was the sound of birds chirping and the occasional early morning exerciser. It was pure quiet bliss.

In one room, the occupant couldn't agree less. Brown unkempt hair stuck out from under the futon, the blanket rising and falling with each breath the person made. One could say that the world has heeded one person's wish, and he was making the best out of it.

Unfortunately, at that exact moment, the alarm clock decided to interrupt the peace with a loud ring. The boy tried the time old strategy of stuffing his ears with the pillow. However, the alarm clock continued to ring. It rang and rang as if it was a whining baby, with no other way to be heard, simply demands to be heard and to be acknowledged. The boy stubbornly and willingly continued to resist the screech of the alarm clock, but the ring… the awful ring. That screech, that noise, it began to creep and seep into his mind. Like an anaconda, it wrapped itself around the mind and began to squeeze and squeeze and squeeze some more. Now it was only a question of whose will was greater: man or machine?

However, the patience of man was finite while machine had no need for something as infantile as patience. Finally exasperated with the infernal contraption and cursing with all his heart the inventor who thought they were a good idea, Takato Matsuki Katou admitted defeat and reached for the snooze button. He pressed it but nothing happens, and the ring continued its march inside Takato's head. He pressed the button for a second time. There was no audible response. So with rising frustration, he pressed it for a third time, then a fourth, and so on and so forth. It wasn't long before Takato became desperate and was just smacking the household torture device around with his palm.

Now if Takato was fully awake, he would have realized that he wasn't even pressing the snooze button. Heck, he even forgets to set the stupid thing! At that point, Takato couldn't care less. He didn't care about whether his "parents" would chew him out, spit him out, and then force into the workforce just to rack up enough money to buy another annoying alarm clock. All he just wanted was the clock to stop ringing just so he could have a few more minutes of peaceful closed eyed heaven.

After coming to the conclusion that the snooze button was broken, and that the clock must be destroyed itself, Takato rolled to the other side. Wiping the crust from his eyelids, he opened them just enough to see what he could use to bludgeon and bash the devil reincarnated into a piece of machinery into oblivion. His sleep addled brain rejected several candidates, before looking at one last one. His hand reached forward, and gripped the object. He tested the material and weighed it, swinging it around a little. A small smirk adorned his lips.

Turning over on the side and glaring at the annoyance that continued to taunt him, he raised his hand in the air, which was now brandishing a carpenter hammer. Then Takato's muscles tensed as he left the hammer drop, starting his assault on the technical brain fart. Over and over, the hammer smashed against the clock, again and again and again. The inside rattled, the glass cracked, but other than the outside wear and tear, the clock kept on ringing, the ring just could not be denied! So Takato's head came out from under the pillow as he became more and more hell-bent on thing: stopping that ring.

The hammer came on the clock like a hangover on a drunk. It came down like rain, with renewed ferocity. More and more power was put into each swing and each blow. Takato subconsciously gritted his teeth in his effort. Finally, his hand made such a drawback that the part used to remove nails lodged itself into the side of Takato's head.

At that moment, like cold water splashing down, Takato became fully aware and his eyes widened to the point of looking ridiculous. He was lying on his side, the hammer still lodged in his side. His pupil twitched as he laid there, waiting for the reaction of his pain receptors.

Meanwhile, a girl had slipped out of her room, and began to walk through the hallway. The girl's name was Jeri Katou and if one were to take a first look at her, she would have fit the bill for a Japanese school girl. Though not blessed with the modern standards of beauty like a well endowed chest or cellulite free hips, she made up for those missing features with a cute smile and a gentle demeanor. This ironically made her one of the most desirable girls in her school.

Right now she was dressed in her uniform as it was nearly time to go. He uniform consisted of a normal white button shirt covered with a jacket. She wore large loose white socks that scrunched down to the middle of her shin and a plaid miniskirt. Her smile vanished for a while as she pulled on her skirt. She then asked herself the question that possibly every Japanese school asks herself.

"Why are these skirts so low?"

Jeri asked herself, shaking her head as she approached Takato's room.

Her bright smile returned as she stared at Takato's door.

"Takato probably has something to say about that."

Jeri began to knock on Takato's door.

"Takato, it's time to get up." Jeri stepped back waiting for Takato to come out.

When Takato didn't open the door, Jeri sighed.

"Takato, wake up!"

Still getting no response, Jeri's patience was shot as she opened the door.

"Takato, you have enough tardies…"

_Smack!_

Jeri opened the door fully, and glanced down. Takato was on the floor, covering his face. When he revealed his face, it had the outline of the door edge on it. Looking at Takato's situation, his legs were tangled in the blanket, his right hand holding a carpenter's hammer and his left hand was on his head, bits of blood on his fingers. Jeri blinked.

"…Already?"

Takato looked up and blinked.

"Morning, Jeri."

Takato closed his eyes and grimaced as Mrs. Katou applied alcohol to his head. Jeri shook her head.

"Takato…" She said in that concerned tone of hers. Takato acknowledged her by meeting eye contact with her.

"What were you doing with a carpenter hammer in your room?"

Takato closed his eyes for a bit, not minding the alcohol. Then he opened eyes and snapped his fingers.

"Posting my new drawing."

Jeri looked around his room. "Which one?"

His room was very bare of furniture, only having a closet, a small table and a futon. However, the thing that was of interest was of the many drawings that were stuck on the walls. The drawings had a wide range of subject matter; abstract, landscape, anime characters, you name it.

The newest piece of Takato's work was nailed on the door. One of the most things that Jeri liked about Takato's drawings was that they seemed so much like photographs, it was uncanny. This drawing was no less in quality. It had two silhouettes sitting on a hill. A shooting star flowed across the sky as stars dotted the background.

The sixteen year old girl smiled for a moment as she observed the drawing. Takato, while waiting for Mrs. Katou to treat his *small* injury, also smiled.

The moment was ruined by Jeri's mother who took a look at it. True, it was beautiful and she definitely loved her adopted son's work. Still, even for Takato, it looked like a lot of effort and time was poured into it.

"Takato, were you drawing in class again, again?"

The guy in question snapped out of his reverie and began to think back.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Takato Matsuki Katou!"**_

_**Takato looked up from his notebook and at his language arts teacher.**_

"_**Sooner or later, I know you will need to learn the definition of foreshadowing!"**_

"_**Yes, teacher."**_

_**The teacher nodded and turned back to the blackboard, not noticing Takato was still drawing. **_

_**End Flashback**_

Mrs. Katou raised an eyebrow.

"What, I already know what is the definition of foreshadowing. Ms. Asagi drilled those terms into us just so hard!"

Mrs. Katou shook her head. "Takato."

Jeri interjected. "Mom, I'll handle this."

Mrs Katou looked at her daughter.

"Are you sure?"

Jeri took one sideways look at Takato as he was fixing his futon. Then she nodded.

Mrs. Katou smiled and began to walk out of the room. However, she turned and said. "Takato, don't be late for school! You know you already have too many tardies already!"

Takato turned and flashed his big goofy grin. "Don't worry about it!"

He finished folding his futon and began to walk out of her room. Mr. Katou stuck his head out of his bedroom.

"You better, or else you can kiss those Shonen Jump magazines of yours when I dump every single issue you own into the recyclables."

The bathroom door shut loudly.

Mrs. Katou took one last nod at Jeri then walked away. Jeri also waited to the door to wait for Takato.

Takato and Jeri were walking through the morning crowd of Shinjuku. The light bounced off the building and onto the goggles that Takato had hanging around his neck. Jeri stared at those goggles for a while.

The goggle lenses were rectangular; the band was black and looked more like futuristic glasses.

Staring into them reminded Jeri of the first time that she met Takato.

_**Flashback – 2 years ago**_

_**It was a full moon on a Thursday night. Jeri and her family were driving home from the grocery store. Her mother was praising her about her grades which had improved from the previous semester. Mr. Katou simply sat back concentrating on his driving, but anyone could see that he had a proud smile on his face. **_

_**Yeah, life at that point was pretty sweet. **_

_**Suddenly a bang rang out as a bullet hole appeared at the corner of the windshield. Everyone cried out as Mr. Katou slammed on the brakes. The few bystanders turned to stare as the car suddenly stopped leaving tire marks in the asphalt. The cars behind stopped to avoid crashing. They then honked their horns in annoyance, for it was a one car lane.**_

_**The whole Katou family calmed down enough to look at their assailant. The nearby streetlight covered his front in shadow, but as he came near the car, the headlights illuminated him. **_

_**The man wore a black unzipped jacket, revealing a pure blue muscle shirt with flame designs adorning the bottom. His jeans had one pant leg frayed until it showed part of his ankle. His face was covered by a large hood that obscured everything about his face except for his mouth and the tip of his mouth. His boots had one large strap across the ankle. In his hand, the smoking hole of a pistol could be seen. **_

_**However, the gun wasn't the only thing that chilled their blood. On the clothes of the strange man, were spots of red. It dotted part of his shirt, and some of it marked his face.**_

_**A deep cynical part of Jeri's mind informed her that the red wasn't proof that the man just had a bad run in with a ketchup bottle.**_

_**Also, the Katou family could see another person with his arm around the gun toting stranger's shoulder. His head was down, his big light brown hair covering his face. He wore a sky blue sweater jacket, with tan sweatpants. His sneakers dragged beneath him as he was dragged towards the car. **_

_**As the two approached the car, a horn honked and shattered the silence was beginning to descend over the scene. The man looked over the car. Another man stuck his head out of his car door. **_

"_**Hey! Hurry up and steal the car already!"**_

_**He then went back into honking his horn, sending the other drivers to honk in response, everyone else sharing the first man's sentiments. **_

_**Another shot rang out as the offender's side view window blew off. A silence descended on the cars, as the offender sat silently, trying not to pee himself. The figure stared into the windshield as the driver tried his best not to hyperventilate. The stranger began to lift his finger to his mouth. The man then made a "shh" sound. The offender then felt something warm go down his pants. **_

_**Turning back to the Katou family, the man tapped the window with his pistol. Trying to steady his nerves, Mr. Katou rolled the window down, all while tightening his fist. Mrs. Katou was ready to pounce and give the guy a good nice spray of mace. **_

_**And Jeri was ready to scream everyone's head off. **_

_**Mr. Katou stuck his head to face the stranger. **_

_**In a straight voice, he said, "What do you want?"**_

_**The stranger tilted his head towards the unconscious person.**_

"_**Can you drive my friend to the hospital? He really needs help."**_

_**Mr. Katou raised an eyebrow. **_

"_**For him? What, did you suddenly grow a heart?" **_

_**Mrs. Katou and Jeri slapped their mouths in surprise.**_

_**The figure, meanwhile, appeared to look down. He pointed to the spots.**_

"_**These? No, they are not his. Still, don't have time to chat. See you later."**_

_**With that, the stranger opened the door and shoved the other person into the backseat with Jeri. Then he turned around and began to run. Mr. Katou fumbled with his seat belt, stumbled out the car door, and began to chase what he thought to be a possible fugitive. Meanwhile, Jeri and Mrs. Katou had gathered around the boy that had been deposited into their care. **_

_**They started to examine his face. Part of his face had a large bruise, while part of his mouth leaked a bit of blood. Also, a rather strange pair of goggles was perched upon his head. Other than that, he was about average looking. **_

_**Slowly, the boy slowly opened his eyes to a half lidded look. Jeri and Mrs. Katou crowded his view, and stared into his eyes which were a chocolate kind of brown. Jeri put her hand on Takato's head.**_

"_**It's okay; you're with good people now. You're safe."**_

_**Takato stared at Jeri for a while then nodded and went back into unconsciousness.**_

_**Mr. Katou came back, a bit upset that he couldn't keep up with the stranger. But after one look at the strange boy, all doubt was expelled as he prepared to drive immediately to the hospital.**_

_**The Next Day**_

_**Jeri stared out the window as her teacher prattled on about the finer points of algebra. She was not concerned about math, what she was concerned with was the strange boy who had been brought into their care. Just who was he?**_

_**Just then, the end-of-school bell rang. Like a broken dam, a flood of students rushed out the door. Jeri stayed behind for a little while, not wanting to get flattened by the mad rush. When the door was open again, she gathered her things, and quietly stepped over the few students who had the unfortunate luck of tripping and got trampled on. Once in the hallway, she turned to assist the fallen, but the fallen had already picked themselves up, dusted themselves off, and went off on their merry way. **_

_**Once outside, Jeri closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. **_

"_**Hey, Jeri…"**_

_**Jeri's eyes bulged as she quietly gagged on the air she breathed. When she looked up with a few tears in her eyes, there stood in front of her the foreign exchange student, Drake Walker.**_

_**Drake Walker could be summed up in five words: cocky, athletic, somewhat handsome, and blonde.**_

_**Jeri weakly bowed her head.**_

"_**Hello, Drake."**_

_**Drake stepped a little closer and wiped a tiny tear out of Jeri's eye.**_

"_**What's this? Are you so happy to see me that you're crying tears of joy?"**_

_**Inwardly, Jeri rolled her eyes. Drake wasn't actually full American. He was half American, half Japanese. For some crazy reason, Drake found Japanese girls to be extremely attractive. Jeri could only assume it was to follow through tradition. Lately, Jeri caught Drake's eye.**_

_**Drake smiled as he leaned on the wall.**_

"_**So got anything planned for today? I thought…"**_

_**A honk could be heard at the school entrance. Jeri looked past over Drake's shoulder. At the entrance of the school, Jeri's mother stood gesturing to her. Her attention snapped back to Drake, who waited for her answer. **_

_**Jeri smiled apologetically. **_

"_**Sorry Drake, but apparently I do have plans."**_

_**Drake's face fell.**_

"_**Oh, uh… I guess that's okay…"**_

_**Jeri's foot shifted.**_

"_**Yes, well… See you tomorrow!"**_

_**With that, and a smile, she walked down to the car. Getting in, she came under the scrutiny of her mother's gaze. She sat there, her eyebrow raised. Jeri quickly responded. **_

"_**Crush."**_

_**Her mother's eyebrow went down. **_

"_**Ah."**_

_**The car began driving along when Jeri, staring out the window, noticed that they were taking a whole new route. **_

"_**Mom, where are we going?"**_

"_**Jeri we are going to see that boy we sent to the hospital the other day."**_

_**Jeri stared ahead to the road.**_

"_**Oh."**_

_**Once at the hospital, and getting registered at the front office, Jeri and Mrs. Katou were being escorted to the boy's room.**_

"_**So tell us, is he alright?" Jeri asked the doctor. **_

_**The doctor looked at her, and then smiled with mischief in mind.**_

"_**Why? Is he a really good friend of yours?"**_

"_**No, he is just a guy we picked off the street."**_

_**The doctor frowned, a bit annoyed that Jeri didn't get what he was implying. **_

_**Mrs. Katou however caught the hidden meaning and lightly tapped the doctor's shoulder.**_

"_**That wasn't exactly very professional, doctor."**_

_**The doctor shrugged, as Jeri then picked up the meaning, and was trying to get anyone to not ask about the flash tan.**_

"_**Just joking."**_

_**He then cleared his throat as he assumed a much more professional tone and demeanor.**_

"_**Putting that aside, the boy is doing quite well. His vital signs are normal, breathing, heart rate, so how about I let you see him?"**_

_**The group finally stopped in front of the stranger's room. Opening the door, the doctor began to comment.**_

"_**Here's sleeping…"**_

_**Takato looked up from his food tray on his lap to the three new and surprised people in his room. His eyes also spotted a clipboard on the floor, so he instantly determined the clipboard as the loud sound that disrupted his eating. Then he began to feel uncomfortable under the gaze of the group who were watching him in brain began to take action as it told his body what to do.**_

_**Takato raised his hand and began to wave to the people ackwardly.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Uh, Jeri?"

Jeri snapped out of her reverie and looked at Takato, looking at her with a questioning look. Suddenly, the start of school bell rang.

Both pairs of eyes widened, then began to sprint as fast as they could to avoid a tardy.

End of Chapter One

Author's note:

Just in case, this is an AU, and that there probably be some OOC. So please tread carefully.

Other than that, enjoy the fiction and please comment/review and tell me what I did right so I can continue giving you quality work!

See you!


	2. Chapter 2

Awww… One review? And after I actually asked nicely?

Oh well!! At least that one review was long, I mean really long! THX YAJJ!!!

Not without further ado, here's chapter two! Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: If I had owned Digimon, who knows what could have happened.

Chapter Two: One Peculiar Afternoon

Legend:

_**Flashback**_

_Thoughts_

_**Other Thoughts**_

'Writing'

ATTACK

Normal

It was nearing the end of school as shown by students eagerly preparing to pack their school supplies away. It was a very joyous time for all, except for two. They were sitting around in the middle row, listening to the teacher lecture joyfully as he educated his students about the importance of technology in modern society.

"_Well, I'm not much of a 'tech' person." _Takato thought to himself as he stared out the window.

He was unlike his classmates, who preferred to spend their time studying at McDonald's, talking to their friends, or discussing on a forum whether Aeris or Tifa was hotter. Takato, on the other hand, spent his time drawing and then studying at the nearby park. He didn't know why, but he felt extremely peaceful and at ease there.

Still, it is a strange sight to see: a bunch of kids coming to the dinosaur play equipment only to climb up and see a seventeen year old high school student, complete with uniform and goggles, tongue sticking out as his eyes concentrated on his work.

He sighed with finality. However, for today, he didn't have time to go to his favorite studying/drawing place today. In fact, he was just wishing for the school day to end just so he could get his detention over with.

Takato turned from his view of the window to Jeri who was seated next to him. Jeri looked up from her notes, and looked at Takato. Looking at the teacher to see his back turned to the blackboard, she quickly scribbled something on her notebook. When she was done, Jeri flipped the notebook around to let Takato look.

On her notebook, she wrote 'Are you okay?'

Taking a look at the words, Takato sat back, and breathed softly. He began to lightly tracing the outline of the bandage that adorned his cheek. He then turned back to Jeri and smiled. Jeri flashed a smile in return and went back to taking notes.

A wadded ball of paper hit Takato in the back of the head. Normally, a paper did little to deter or even distract Takato. However, he already knew who it was as he turned to confront the culprit.

Drake Walker was two seats behind Takato, but armed with the knowledge that Drake was on the basketball team, he wasn't exactly surprised. Drake stared at Takato with a look that could have disintegrated Takato right on the spot. A similar bandage was on Drake's left cheek.

One didn't need to be Sherlock Holmes to know what just happened between the two.

Drake, noticing he had Takato's undivided attention, mouthed 'Back off.' Takato, knowing Drake's intentions, didn't even give Drake the knowledge or satisfaction that he had even fazed him. Drake, watched with a frown as Takato gave him a funny look, then shrugged and began to pay attention to the teacher.

Drake began to crumple another piece of paper into another suitable piece of ammo, when a shadow appeared overhead. He noticed this anomaly as he glanced up from his work to the teacher, who was staring down at Drake. He had on a smile so fake and unsettling, a couple students who caught the look started to pinch themselves to see if they were dreaming. Drake paled as the entire class turned around to observe the disruption in the classroom.

"Mr. Walker, don't you think that you and Mr. Katou are already in enough trouble already? Please, if you wish to have a word to Mr. Katou, I request kindly to take it outside. Do I make myself clear?"

Drake turned to Takato and snarled. Takato appeared nonchalant, although he was terrified on the inside.

"Yes, teacher."

At that moment, the school bell rang, and a collective sigh of contentment echoed through the room as students packed up. Takato and Jeri began to pack their things when a foot slammed down in front of them. Takato looked up to see the snarling face of Drake, so he rose up to meet Drake's gaze, willing his kneecaps to remain steady. Drake in response jabbed a finger into Takato's chest.

"Listen Matsuki, I don't know what's your problem. I know you can be a nice guy, and I respect that. So butt out of my conversations with Jeri. Got that?"

Takato turned to Jeri, and then turned back to Drake, eyes now aflame with conviction and courage.

"What do you mean, Walker? From what I saw, you had some of your basketball buddies surround her, while you were beginning to invade her personal space."

Drake quickly rebutted Takato's statement.

"Well, maybe if she wasn't trying to evade me at every opportunity when all I want is just to talk, maybe I'd give a little room for her."

At that, Takato set his jaw. Then he took a step towards Drake, invading his personal space. Drake got a bit unnerved and making him back up. A tiny slip of the physiological edge on Drake's part now went to Takato, and he intended to take full advantage.

"Well, maybe if you stopped trying to hit on her every five seconds, maybe she would actually listen."

Completely out of arguments to use against Takato, and concealing his rage of having underestimated Takato, Drake ground his teeth and stomped out of the room. Following him out, Takato and Jeri walked out of the room.

"Guess I acted a little out of hand, didn't I?"

Jeri turned to Takato.

"Yes, you did. But one of these days I should just straight out tell him I'm not interested."

"Well, you think after 251 refusals, 7 restraining orders, 11 lawsuits, and 20 times dad chased him off with that broom that he would get the hint."

Both laughed lightly, as they neared the exit of the building.

"Well, see you at home, Takato."

Jeri said to Takato with a nod as she joined the crowd of students.

Takato turned around to escort himself to the detention room when he heard a voice.

"Takato…"

The boy in question stopped and looked around the room. No one else was there with him. Takato looked around, and bent his knees not exactly knowing what he was supposed to see. After a few tense moments, Takato straightened his knees. Then he shrugged, and began to climb the stairway to the third floor. Suddenly the voice came back.

"_**Takato…Jeri is in trouble…I sense another…Help her."**_

Takato tried to disregard the voice, but whatever the voice was, it certainly knew him. Contrary to what everyone (and Drake) believed, Takato didn't have anything for Jeri. Sure, Jeri was pretty, kind, a bit petite, what at least a fourth of the male population and all of said males' mothers desire.

Only thinking back, Takato had to admit to himself something. Maybe he did have something for Jeri. In the early days that he lived with the Katou family, he drew all the time just to see that satisfied smile on her lips. But when he realized Jeri didn't feel the same way about him, he also realized that he had taken the news rather surprisingly well. Eventually their relationship between him and Jeri blossomed into a brotherly/sisterly one.

Brotherly concern was now driving Takato as he raced through the third floor, looking for a window to see Jeri through. Finally, he stopped in front of one. In the distance, Jeri was walking down a sidewalk. Takato smirked as he began to flip off the voice.

"You see, Jeri's fine, nothing to worry about."

Then his eyes widened as he laid his forehead against the glass.

"Great, I'm now clinically insane."

But before Takato could convince himself of that theory, the voice came through again.

"…_**What about that strangely cloaked person walking behind her?"**_

Takato's head snapped up. "Strangely cloaked person?"

_**"Yeah, at least five feet behind her. See?"**_

Takato took a second look. Five feet behind her was a person who covered by a trench coat. He was certainly tall and hid his face with a hood. He seemed to be following Jeri.

The word following embedded itself into Takato's head like a nail being driven into a board. The stranger also hid by adjusting the collar to cover more of his face. Takato got chilled. The stranger was covered, concealing his identity…

…As if he didn't want to be recognized for the crime he was about to commit.

"Jeri!!!"

Takato shot off like a rocket down the stairs, ripped off the indoor shoes, put on his sneakers and proceeded to smash the door open.

"Takato Matsuki Katou!"

Takato flinched as he turned to the stern face of Miss Nami Asaji. She was a middle age woman who just screamed conservative. Her swept back brown hair was beginning to receive a touch of gray. Her stern look was beginning to receive wrinkles. However, the gray hairs and slight wrinkles did little to neutralize the intense gaze as she walked up to Takato, arms crossed. Takato looked down to avoid bumbling in the presence of his former language arts teacher.

"Takato, what are you doing? You're supposed to be serving your detention which started five minutes ago."

Takato licked his lips.

"Miss Asaji, I'm sorry, but I have a real emergency."

Miss Asaji looked unconvinced.

"Emergency? It wouldn't have anything to do with a relative dying, right?"

"No."

"Father lost his job and you are going to comfort him?"

"No."

"Sister got in accident?"

"Yes!"

"Takato she was here and she looked relatively okay."

"_Nuts!" _Takato thought.

"Please, Miss Asaji, I have to see her."

"Takato, you live with her, not to mention you can't do your homework in detention."

At that moment, Takato's patience ran dry.

"Miss Asaji, I have to see her!"

Takato turned to run away but a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Takato…"

The teenager turned sharply removing Miss Asaji's hand very forcefully.

"Look Miss Asaji, I know I have to serve detention, but right now Jeri's safety is the only thing that I care for right now!"

With that, Takato ran off as fast as his body could allow him. Miss. Asaji raised a hand to stop him, yet strangely couldn't say anything. As Takato left her view, she dropped her hand.

"Well, he did know what he was getting himself into." She said to herself.

Takato developed a stitch in his side, but the pain did little to discourage Takato as he ran down the sidewalk that he had seen Jeri on. However, his fear and paranoia grew as seconds grew into minutes. Tears began to cloud Takato's vision.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!!! How could I leave like that? Who knows what that stranger is going to do to her?"

Then the thought was enough for Takato to run ahead with renewed vigor and a snarl on his face.

"I swear, if that guy does anything to her…"

Suddenly, the voice popped in to distract Takato from his planned vengeance.

_**"What me to help?"**_

Suddenly, Takato stopped as he lifted his nose and began to sniff.

"What are you doing? We're wasting…"

Suddenly, Takato's thought was interrupted as he picked up a familiar scent, and began to run towards it. When he came to an alleyway, he gasped, then snarled and took a step forward.

The figure turned around to acknowledge the person that had come to intrude in his business. On his shoulder, a body simply hung itself over, limp. It was Jeri.

"Jeri!"

Takato screamed before rushing in to confront the stranger, pound him with everything he had, and save Jeri, in that order.

However, the next moment forever branded itself into Takato's mind. The stranger simply smirked as he lifted his hand, palm facing Takato. The hand glowed and a white aura surrounded it. Takato stopped immediately, surprise writing itself all over his face as he stared into the aura.

Then the stranger's smirk blew up into a sneer as he shouted "FROZEN CLAW!!!"

With those words, the aura shot forth as it formed itself into a claw, finger reached for Takato. Takato could only widen his eyes and gasp before the hand slammed into his chest. He was sure that he could feel a few ribs cracking. Takato gave a shout of pain when the hand stopped, leaving him to soar through the air before roughly landing on his side.

Takato groaned as he rolled himself onto his side. His chest felt like it had caved in and that his ribs were now poking at his lungs and heart. His breath grew ragged as he struggled to fill his lungs with oxygen.

Then a boot stopped near his hand, and Takato looked up to see his assailant. The man was looking down at him, and Takato shivered to see his eyes. The man's eyes seemed to be so light blue, they were translucent. The eyes gave him the look of a man that gave absolutely no pity and no mercy.

Then the stranger crouched and grabbed Takato's chin, forcing his face upwards. Takato's warm brown eyes met the stranger's cold light blue ones. Takato's pupils shook a little as he saw his reflection in those blank eyes. Then the stranger talked to Takato in an arrogant swagger, as if he regarded Takato nothing more, and nothing else, as a bug he could squash in any way and any time he desired.

"If you know what's good for you, be a good boy."

With that, he pushed Takato away roughly, and stepped back, closing his eyes. He sighed then grunted with effort. The faint white aura shifted from his hand, covering his entire body. Then the aura shifted to his back, taking the form of bat wings. With one mighty flap, the stranger took to the air and disappeared, Jeri in tow and firmly in his grasp.

Takato limped out of the alley, his eyes watching the sky. He was holding his side in with a pained expression and a gritting of the teeth. When the stranger faded away into the distance, Takato collapsed to his knees, tears wetting his cheeks.

"Why Jeri? Why her?"

Takato thought sourly as he went over his options. All of them seemed to be futile and useless. After all, who would believe a seventeen-year-old high school student who skipped detention that a man had kidnapped his sister and then flew away? Even if he found people that believed him, how could they stand up to that guy?

Takato screamed in anguish. "There's no way! I'm useless!!"

_"**Takato! You aren't useless! You still got me!!"**_

Takato growled with annoyance and frustration.

"_Great, I still have the navi wannabe."_

_**"Takato just let me help! Please!"**_

Takato gave a depressed sigh. Like he had anything else to lose…

"How?"

The voice gave off a sound that resembled that of a sigh.

_**"If you let me help, I can help you beat that guy!"**_

Takato's ears perked up as he gained newfound hope.

_**"You mean just like that guy?"**_

The voice gave off another sigh.

"_**No, I'm not another Icedevimon."**_

Takato raised an eyebrow. _"Icedevimon?"_

The voice groaned with exasperation.

"_**Takato, do you want to save Jeri now?"**_

Takato shook his head as if compensating himself for his stupidity.

"_Right! So what do we do?"_

"_**Takato, whatever you do, just go with the flow."**_

"_Huh?"_

With that, Takato experienced a horrendous pain in his head. It felt like a drill boring into his brain. The pain was so intense; Takato clutched his head screaming as he collapsed to his knees. He then closed his eyes to try to escape the pain.

Takato opened his eyes once he noticed the lack of brain pain. He was in a dark void, waist deep in a rushing river. However, his eyes widened, as he dipped his hand in the water. His hand came up, and zeroes and ones slipped from his hand. Only then he then felt the force of the river against his legs. The…stuff flowed through his legs, creating the sensation of water beating against his skin.

He gritted his teeth with effort, trying not to be swept away by the data river. However, Takato felt the urge to look down, and doing so, saw the zeroes and ones becoming smaller and smaller. Takato realized that a shape was beginning to form. The numbers became a picture of hair, eyes, nose and mouth. Soon Takato's complexion was staring back at him.

Then Takato's face began a metamorphosis. His hair turned itself into a bright shade of red, then like ice cream in summer, began to melt down the face, changing the slightly tan skin into a blood red. Then the face began to elongate as the bald red-faced Takato closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in effort.

Takato gasped in horror, as his own face was being distorted and manipulated before his very eyes. The teeth began to sharpen into that of miniature daggers. The mouth began to budge, forming a snout. The nose mixed with the snout, creating two nostrils. The ears moved to the top of the skull, then the outer folds began to get thin, and the bases began to resemble twigs. His ears had transformed into miniature bat wings. The eyelashes and eyebrows melted into black liquid, then like water, pooled under the eyes to form an up side down arch with a triangle on the side. The eyes moved to the sides of the face, slightly growing larger. Finally, the red skin shifted from soft and smooth to rough and scaly.

Sensing the transformation was complete; the eyes opened revealing brown pupils surrounded by a sea of yellow. The final seemed to that of a mix of dragon and dinosaur. It was absolutely nothing like Takato had ever seen in his short life span of seventeen years.

For Takato, the eyes held his interest. For him, he saw a story. They seemed to be at one point childish and playful. However, remnants of that child-like innocence were mixed with the look of a man. However, the look of maturity looked like it was rapid, sudden, as if overnight the boy was forced to become a man.

However, the dinosaur-dragon interrupted his reverie. He talked in a voice that sounded like a child trying to sound like a full grown adult. _**"Takato, what did I say? Don't resist. Just go with the flow, Takato. Go with the flow."**_

Takato stared as the image turned into zeroes and ones and floated away. Then he breathed in and closed his eyes. Every fiber in his body screamed at him to stop, to desist, and to halt this madness. Every fiber tried to convince Takato that he hadn't explored every option. That doing what the dragon-dinosaur was foolishness of the highest order.

Takato didn't want to listen to the voices. He knew, in his heart, that this was the only way. However, it felt like his heart was being mobbed by logic and reason, trying to choke out his resolve and will. Takato knew that his will was weakening, that he was caving in. The data stream seemed to notice Takato's diminishing resolve as well. Takato stared down again as the zeroes and ones began to spell out something.

They spelled out Jeri, then the data dispersed and floated away.

Takato watched the data float away, then a spark ignited in his eyes. Rejecting every fiber in his body, Takato breathed in. Then steeling his nerves, he let the muscles in his legs go limp.

The current, now sensing the lack of resistance swept Takato off his feet. He sank into the river, becoming surrounded by zeroes and ones. His sense of direction became moot as he endlessly twisted and flipped over, beginning to lose himself. The data began to enter through any opening in Takato. Nose, mouth, pores, all was fair game.

In Takato's DNA, the hydrogen bonds began to vibrate and twist. Then the bonds broke, leaving the nucleotides to slowly drift away. However, bands of zeroes and ones positioned themselves between the nucleotides. Then a green light flashed through Takato's system.

Takato's brown eyes shot open as he sat up in the alley. He looked around, sweating bullets and wondering if everything that had happened today was all simply a dream. If so, he could hopefully convince Jeri to play hooky with him just for one day. While hyperventilating and getting a grip on reality, Takato ran a hand through his hair.

Suddenly, Takato stopped everything as his mouth dropped open. He then slowly rubbed his palm against his scalp. He then removed his hand from his hair and inspected his palms. Takato let out a startled yelp. On his palms, a paw print adorned themselves proudly. Takato, deciding to see himself fully, looked around until he spotted a piece of broken glass.

Deciding it was adequate, Takato quickly snatched up the shard to inspect himself. He didn't let out as big as a gasp since this afternoon had already qualified to be one of the weirdest he ever had. Besides Takato did plenty of gasping; his throat was starting to hurt.

His hair had taken on a reddish hue, and he had the dinosaur-dragon's eye tattoos under his eyes. Feeling something poke around in his mouth, he bared his teeth to see that his canines had become more pronounced. Finally, the whites of his eyes had changed to a dull yellow, though his pupils remained unchanged.

Takato put down the shard, and then stood up. He came out of the alleyway, and paused to look up at the sky. Now his concern lied with Jeri.

"_**Yes, you did it, Takato."**_ The voice had changed from a whisper to a more moderate volume.

"I did, didn't…Augh!" Takato covered his nose as he began to gag. He then ran out into the main sidewalk and began to breath in the clean air.

"_**You smell better, like me! Better use it!"**_

Takato sighed, and then lifting his nose, he began to sniff for one scent. However, he needed something to match the scent. Then he looked at his hand and began to sniff. The scent the hand radiated was slightly of cinnamon. He was so engrossed in his pursuit he failed to notice a few pedestrians looking at him strangely.

Then he found the scent.

"I got her!"

"_**Great! Let's go!"**_

"Hold on."

"_**Come on, Takato! You got a precious one to save!"**_

"I know, but I don't know what to say. You helped me so much. Who are you?"

The voice pondered Takato's request for a while, then it replied.

"_**My name is Guilmon, and don't worry I'll be around."**_

As the voice disappeared, Takato nodded his head. "Guilmon… Thank you."

Then unzipping his jacket, he took out his silver goggles, and stared at them, wondering what to do with them. Then Takato made his choice. Strapping them on, and putting them over his eyes, he looked up and began to run towards his destination. 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I did some thinking: with school, my grades not exactly where I want them to be, and my laziness, I have decided to make the affair of updating his fiction at least at most a bi weekly thing. Are you okay with that? … Yes? No? I don't care as long as you are going abandon this fiction like you did the last three?

Oh well, now here's your feature presentation.

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon, otherwise a crossover movie would already be in the works for the anniversary.

Legend:

_**Flashback**_

_Thoughts_

_**Other Thoughts**_

'Writing'

ATTACK

Normal

Shades of Red

Chapter 3: A Devil, a Lion, and Everything in Between

Drip, drip.

Jeri Katou groaned as she opened her eyes. She tried to stretch her arms upward, only for them to meet cold, hard steel. Heart switching to panic mode, she struggled against the chains. Only then did she realize she was in a dark room, in an upright sitting position.

Allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness, she saw that the room was bare with nothing but a chair that she sat on. Then glancing down, she saw that her wrists were joined together by handcuffs. Those were in turn connected to a chain that was tied to an adjacent pole. Just for good measure, Jeri began to shake at the handcuffs to see if they could be loosed.

To her joy and amazement, she was able to slip her right hand out of its handcuff, making it quite simple for her other hand to become free. Jeri began to rub the red around her wrist. Then she tried to slip the hand cuff from her other hand. It took a while as well as her hand experiencing a crushing sensation. Once free from the handcuff, she rubbed the other wrist. Then using her adjusted eyes, she walked to what seemed to be a door and reached out for what seemed to be the handle.

Jeri yelped as she pulled her hand away. She looked at the door handle with bewilderment, and then clasped the handle again. She shivered at the touch. The metal was so cold, like she could try to lick it and her tongue would get stuck. Disregarding that info, her brain then commanded her hand to turn the handle.

Jeri's heart stopped. The handle wouldn't bulge, like something was wrong with it. Maybe the handle was jammed or something. But it spelt out something for Jeri. She was locked in here.

It was also at that moment Jeri noticed that every time she breathed, her breath was visible. The room itself felt like it was the inside of a freezer. Her legs were feeling cold, so she went to a corner of the room and folded her legs underneath as a pitiful attempt to keep them warm. When she was comfortable, or at least as much as the room allowed her to be, she began to think back to how it had come to this.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Waving to Takato, Jeri joined the crowd of students walking out of the exit. Soon many dispersed in opposite directions. Jeri began walking in one direction towards her house, when…**_

_**"Jeri…"**_

_**Jeri stopped walking suddenly, as if she heard something, if there was another person there with her. The voice seemed to be faint as if someone was calling for her in the distance. Then she shrugged the voice off and began to walk again. Then the voice came back, stronger as if it was coming closer to her.**_

"_**Jeri…Watch yourself…There is another…"**_

_**Jeri frowned. Now she was beginning to doubt her mental health, as the voice calling out to her was calling out in her head. It called out in some remote and unexplored part of her mind. Still she decide to content the voice by looking around for anything suspicious, though she still was a bit confused to what she was exactly looking for. **_

_**Suddenly a hand clasped itself around Jeri's mouth, stifling a scream. Jeri's heart stopped for a millisecond, before restarting itself with adrenaline. She didn't know why, and she knew that this was unusual even for her, even when she introduced her dog hand puppet to Takato. He reported having nightmares about the puppet, so it had been a while that Jeri had taken her puppet out of her box. **_

_**Anyway, what she felt was indignation, like she was appalled at the man's gesture. So it was indignation that empowered her as she quickly broke the hold, spun on her heel and whacked the guy on the face with her book bag. The stranger let go of her to step back dazed as he clutched his face. He obviously didn't expect Jeri to do what she just did, nor did he expect her to follow up.**_

_**Jeri drew back her leg, pooling all the strength she could muster into it. When she felt that the amount was enough, her leg swung forward, letting her foot connect with her would be assaulter's nether regions. Time stood still, with Jeri's toes still driving themselves into the man's groin, which had his jaw drop in surprise and pain. Finally, Jeri removed her foot, and the man, freed from the support Jeri's foot gave him, groaned. He then fell to his knees, head bowed and hands clasped around his aching area.**_

_**When Jeri saw her attacker go down, she did the first thing she had on her mind.**_

_**She ran off, obviously having lost the courage of the moment.**_

_**When the stranger saw that his target was getting away, he got to his feet as fast as his aching groin would allow him to. Then sighing and moaning, he began to give chase to his prey. **_

_**Meanwhile, rushing through the streets, Jeri cursed her cardiovascular health as she ran towards safety; the nearby police station. Suddenly, she fell forward as she tripped, and landed quite nastily. Wiping a few reflex tears from her eyes, Jeri rolled over to her back and winced at a pain on her knee. Looking at the spot, she saw the telltale sign of crimson red leaking from a spot on her knee. Jeri began to inspect it and deduced it to be a simple scrapped knee. **_

_**Suddenly, a shadow fell upon her. Blinking past her tears, Jeri looked up and instantly her blood cells seemed to turn to ice cubes. She realized at that point a scrapped knee was the least of her problems. Above her, the stranger hovered over her, staring down at her with transparent blue eyes. Seeing that he had her full attention, he crouched down to meet her at eye level. He had on his face a most sly smirk.**_

"_**Hello…" he greeted, and then Jeri greeted him with a slap and a dust cloud. The stranger looked up to see Jeri's retreating figure, and growled with displeasure. This chase was beginning to grow tiresome to him. **_

_**Jeri, by now, had surrendered to full blown panic. She was now totally concentrated to getting as far away from the stranger. **_

"_**Jeri, stop trying to lose and try to find someone who can help! Jeri, listen!"**_

_**Of course by then, Jeri's ears were closed to all but the sound of her hyperventilating heart. She continued to run, now caring about her destination, only caring about putting as much distance between her and the stranger. Finally, after looking behind her shoulder for the twentieth time, she slammed face first right into a wall. **_

_**In her panic, she had run into a dead end.**_

_**Turning around, Jeri caught her breath. Guarding the exit, the stranger smirked as he began to close the gap between himself and Jeri. Despite the voice roaring in her ear and/or head, she just couldn't respond. Jeri could only watch with tears forming in her eyes as the man grinned rather cheekily. He pulled out a rag out of one of his pockets.**_

_**Before she could even scream for help, the man rammed the rag at her face. Jeri tried hard not to breathe. The stranger noticed this and snarled in frustration and impatience. Jeri wasn't able to see the stranger rearing back his fist until she felt something ram into her gut, making her gasp out of reflex. She then coughed from the chloroform, trying desperately to get rid of it from her system. However, slowly but surely, the chloroform began to do its work.**_

_**Jeri felt her strength leave her as she sank to her knees. She still tried to fend the stranger off but her vision was swimming too much to even get a decent hit on the guy. The man crouched down next to her as Jeri began to lose consciousness. He then whispered something into her ear.**_

"_**That's right…Go to sleep…It'll be easier not to resist…"**_

_**At that point, Jeri's vision turned into darkness. But not before hearing a new voice…**_

"_**Jeri!!!"**_

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

Now sitting around dejected, waiting in a corner, sniffing back tears, Jeri wondered what was to become of her. From the look of things, she was probably going to become a human trafficker's cargo. Her future now seemed to be going who knows what, captors taking all her pay, and her family looking around just searching for a clue as to where she had gone. At those thoughts, tears already dripped down on to the floor.

"_Somebody, anybody. Please help me."_

"_**Jeri, if you wish someone to help, then heaven helps those who help themselves."**_

Jeri gasped and looked around the dark room.

"_Hello?! Who's there?"_

"_**Please control yourself, Jeri. It's obvious nobody else is in this room but you."**_

Jeri clutched her head and grimaced. Great, now she could declare herself clinically insane. She wanted to get out so much she developed a second personality. A personality that spoke to her like a chiding guardian.

"_Okay…so who are you? What's your name?"_

The voice paused for a while to respond.

"_**I'm called many things, Jeri, but you may call me Leomon."**_

Jeri tilted her head at the voice's answer.

"_Leomon? What a weird name. How about I call you Shishi?*"_

The voice began to seem to protest, and then stood silent.

"_**Very well, you may call me Shishi…"

* * *

**_

Meanwhile, running through the industrial area of Shinjuku, a teenager stopped in front of a huge warehouse. Breathing in and out heavily with his hands on his knees, Takato brushed a lock of brown hair out of his eyes. Taking a long look at the imposing structure, he took some time to catch his breath.

"Man, I really need to get out more…" Takato sighed as he felt his strength return to him. He then noticed that after what felt like two minutes, he felt good as new.

"_Wow, I feel great! Thanks Guilmon."_

"_**We're partially the same, so you feel what I feel."**_

"_So basically what's mine is yours and vice versa?"_

"_**Vice versa?"**_

Takato scratched his head.

"_I'll tell you later, okay?"_

"_**Okaaay!"**_

Takato looked at the nearby door. Sighing, he grabbed the handle and pushed open the door. He then walked into the warehouse, letting the door close.

The place looked like storage for metal bars. However, the place was so dark, Takato couldn't even see in front of himself. He cautiously stepped on the floor, only to slip. Takato got back up, thinking that he had simply walked into a wet spot. He stood up again, and tried to walk again. He realized that whatever was on the floor, his shoes simply couldn't find any friction.

Turning around in another direction, he bumped into something. He stumbled back a little, before stopping. Looking at the object in curiosity and pondering how to see it in the darkness, Takato got an idea.

"_Hey, Guilmon! You're a dragon, right?"_

"_**I like mix better, but yeah!"**_

"_Can you make fire?"_

"_**I don't know…Takato might not like really spicy…"**_

Takato stopped to think for a while.

"_Then can you try to channel that fire into my palm?"_

"_**I never tried that, but I'll need help."**_

"_Right!"_

Takato began to breathe, and he could hear Guilmon slowly breathing in. They both imagined a field of aura floating around them, awaiting its time to be used. Then Takato and Guilmon in their mind began to channel that aura into Takato's palm. The aura churned and condensed, until…

"_Sorry!"_

Takato snapped his eyes, only for them to open wider when he saw that his hand was now engulfed in flame.

"Augh!!!"

Takato screamed as he frantically waved his hand in an effort to quell the flames. He was almost considering stop, drop and roll, when his mind began to think rationally and get rid of the panic. Takato then realized that the flames weren't burning his hand. Sure, he felt the heat, and the sensation of the flames was still intact… and felt a little weird. The sensation felt like at least ten dog tongues licking around his hand with the fury of a hand fetish. Guilmon took one peek into Takato's thoughts and gave a sound that resembled a shudder.

All the fire lacked was the sensation of heat searing into his flesh, and making his skin extra crispy. Takato attributed it all to the tougher and thicker skin that Guilmon's form gave him. So Takato decided to make the best out of his problem. He wasn't burning, and the fire still gave off light, so why look a gift house in the mouth?

Using the flame as a torch, he examined the ground. He gave a low whistle and heard Guilmon imitate him. Takato realized that the whole floor was coated with ice.

Then Takato had a thought. Moving closer to the object he had bumped into, he moved his torch hand closer in order to inspect it. His eyes widened as Guilmon also gulped.

The object was an icicle, with a person frozen in it. Never mind why the person was in the building in first place, he was frozen solid! Takato got a bad feeling in his gut right then and there.

"_Takato!!!"_

"FROZEN CLAW!!!"

Takato gasped at Guilmon's shout, and then threw himself forward. Shoulder meeting the ground, he righted himself up just in time to see the white claw slam into the space he formerly occupied. Turning his head, his gaze met ice colored eyes.

The stranger stood on a railing of a platform that seemed to be several feet off the ground. Takato then took in the man's appearance. His hair appeared to be bleached, and his face was weathered and beaten. His clothes under the trench coat appeared to be ratty and full of holes, like a hobo. Behind him, a whole block of ice with spikes covered the wall. Takato then became aware of Guilmon's voice.

"_**Takato! I smell digimon!"  
**_

"_Don't worry! I see him!"_

"_**No, behind the ice! I also smell someone else!"**_

Takato's interest peaked.

"_What do they smell like?"_

Takato then felt his nose tingle and began to sniff. The smell wafting from behind the ice smelled like…cinnamon.

"_Jeri!"_

The stranger looked at Takato with a disappointed look. "What did I say? You had a chance to save yourself, only you knew it."

Takato shot the stranger a glare. "First let go of Jeri and then I worry about myself."

The stranger stared at Takato with a curious look, then he began to chuckle. The chuckle soon turned into full blast laughter.

"What's so funny?" Takato shouted at the man, pointing his finger at him.

The man finally regained his composure. Wiping a few tears from his face, he stared at the boy oh so below him.

"What a noble soul you have, boy. However, it seems that you haven't learned your lessons. Nobleness is for fools and weaklings who don't have power. Power is what truly moves the world. Look at me, boy!"

The stranger gestured to his appearance.

"Yes, I admit, I'm not much to look at. Before my rebirth, I was nothing but a simple vegabond, a pariah, and you know what?"

Takato shrugged just going with the stranger's madness.

"I hated it!!! I hated how I had to scrape together my next meal. I hated having to sleep on a cold hard bench with a newspaper as a blanket. But the thing I despised the most…" He said with a shiver as he lifted his hand and stared at it.

"…Was the look that others, more prosperous, 'civilized' people gave me. I was born into adversity, I never asked for it. My parents simply couldn't afford me, so they left me to rot. But I have seen the look in their eyes. They all probably assumed that I was a drunk or a disgrace to my family. Can you imagine?!"

The stranger turned to Takato, who took a step out of fear.

"A man whose only source of nourishment and taste is from a trashcan yet accused of having been addicted to a liquid drug. It was maddening! Then…"

The stranger's face appeared to have gone in a trance as if remembering something.

"Then one day… I was simply digging through a trashcan just minding my business. Then some men came and denied me access. Apparently, even though I was a humble man, they wouldn't even let me eat their trash. I began to run from them. Then he came, and offered me power. Power that I could finally get my food from a fresh source, that I sleep on a mattress, and most importantly I could make my own destiny."

The man giggled in his collar.

"I don't exactly remember what had happened, but why do I or even should for that matter?"

Takato then summoned his courage.

"If that was what you wanted, then why kidnap Jeri?"

The stranger turned to look at Takato.

"My dear boy, don't worry, my intent towards your friend is not what you think. You see, I was contacted by someone to retrieve her, and to keep her until they came to get her. My intentions are simply monetary, it's my employers that you should worry about."

Takato began to ready himself as the white aura overtook the man and took the shape of wings. The stranger then jumped from his perch and floated down safely. He then pointed at Takato.

"I gave you a chance, boy. You simply didn't have to say anything. Unfortunately, they also gave instructions to eliminate anyone who was even aware of this. I believe you qualify."

Takato stepped back and assumed his best battle ready position. The stranger simply shook his head.

"Quite a noble spirit. It is such a shame to have to quell it." The stranger said shaking his head.

When the stranger lifted his face, a strange light crossed his eyes. Takato gasped as the aura wings lifted themselves. Then the wings pointed forward as the stranger shouted.

"AVALANCHE CLAW!!!"

With that, parts of aura detached themselves from the wings and flew at Takato. Takato tried to run in another direction, but only managed to slip. The pieces of data imbedded themselves into a nearby wall.

"Icicles?"

The stranger simply stretched.

"Its your choice; either skewered or this."

With that, the man's eyes began to glow as they sucked in aura.

"TUNDRA FREEZE!!!"

A beam shot forth from his eyes. Takato got up and jumped away behind a pile of metal. Peeking out, he saw that the space had turned into a giant mass of ice.

Hiding behind the steel to buy time, Takato began to think. He was facing a guy who commanded ice, and not to mention that the whole floor was slick and covered in it. He definitely was at a disadvantage.

However, beating the stranger wasn't the first thing on Takato's mind. He had fire at his disposal, so that problem was hopefully solved. But there was the issue of traction. On the ice, he had absolutely no mobility, and couldn't always just slide on the ice.

Obviously, Guilmon had been listening to his musings because Takato's thoughts were ruined.

"_**Takato, I think maybe my feet could walk on ice."**_

"_Your feet?"_

Takato then stared at his shoes. Meanwhile the stranger approached the pile of metal. Creeping around the pile, he then jumped out and gathered energy in his eyes.

"TUNDRA FREEZE!!!"

Blasting the area around him, he stopped to survey his work. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized the only thing frozen were the boy's shoes and socks. He stood up, as he looked around the area frantically. Then there was the sound of footsteps.

From the top of the pile, Takato jumped off and landed on top of the stranger. Positioning himself so that his feet were on the stranger's arms, he then began to punch the stranger's face. The stranger tried to avoid the blows, only without his arms, he couldn't defend himself. Or so Takato thought.

The stranger's eyes began to glow, alerting Takato. He moved off the stranger, which proved to be a terrible mistake. The stranger sat up and yelled.

"FROZEN CLAW!!!"

The claw pushed Takato back into the maze of steel. The stranger looked in disbelief.

"This is why we should have froze him and then break him apart!" Icedevimon growled into the stranger's ear as he walked around the warehouse. "Listen, he's just a child, kinder* if you will. That is no reason why we should kill him." "Fine, just stay awake, for his sake." The stranger stepped around the warehouse looking around. He heard a sound and ran towards it, but it was simply a bar of metal that had fallen to the ground. The stranger then scratched his head, only to feel two arms wrap his waist. Turning around, he saw Takato snarling. He then realized that he was being lifted off his feet. Takato had bent over his back, taking the stranger with him. Then the stranger's back slammed into the ground, a groan escaping his lips as he felt his bones in his back rattle a bit. The sound of his legs hitting the floor alerted him and he opened his eyes. Takato now was beside him, reaching out to grab his face. The stranger tried to avoid Takato, but Takato grabbed him. When the stranger was in Takato's grasp, he realized that it was getting warmer. "COMBUSTION!!!" Takato shouted as he and Guilmon pulled off the mishap once again. The stranger slumped, unconscious. Takato poked him to be sure.

"Takato, is he okay?"

"Yeah, he will be."

Suddenly, the stranger's arm reached and grabbed Takato by the throat. Takato could only gag in shock as the man rose up. He then brought Takato close to his face. Takato feebly tried to pry the stranger's grip off his neck, but it was to no avail.

"So you knocked out Kemmerich. Bad idea. You see, I'm Icedevimon and I usually don't like to be lenient."

With that, Icedevimon threw Takato. Takato landed on his back but was able to roll onto his feet.

"AVALANCHE CLAW!!!"

Takato didn't have time to congratulate himself as he rolled out of the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeri was panting, hair covering her eyes and hands on her knees. The door showed one dent in the center. For that matter, Jeri looked different.

Her hair was now a lighter shade of brown as a light brown aura encased her. Her fingernails had grown and had taken a darker color. Her eye color hadn't changed but her eyes now resembled more of a lion's.

Jeri gulped in one last breath of air, then punched the door again. The door stubbornly stood still as if taunting her to take another shot.

"_Why is this door so stubborn?"_

"Its Icedevimon's ice. What would you expect?"

Jeri groaned.

Then Jeri could sense Leomon pausing, as if apprehensive.

"_Shishi, what's wrong?"_

"_**I don't know, but I think someone has come to save you."**_

"_Takato! It must be him."_

"_**Jeri, I think it would be well if you get out of here sooner."**_

Jeri's joyous expression sank.

"_Why's that?"_

"_**Because Takato is getting, as I believe you humans say, 'pwned.'"**_

Jeri started to pound at the door with twice the force.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takato was getting pwned, real bad. He felt like one of his ribs had been cracked. A dribble of blood snaked down his chin. One of his goggles' lenses had cracked. His left arm had been frozen in a block of ice. But the worst part was that he felt like he was able to crack under the pressure, and that he was still in Icedevimon's grasp.

"So feel like giving up, and be aware I'm being really out of character for my species."

Takato wiped the blood from his mouth then smeared it on Icedevimon's face. Icedevimon sighed and shook his head at Takato.

"Pity."

Takato was then thrown into the air. Down below, Icedevimon's wings pointed forward.

"AVALANCHE CLAW!!!"

Takato groaned as the icicles ripped into his clothes gave him a load of scratches.

"FROZEN CLAW!!!"

The aura claw grabbed Takato and then proceeded to smack him all over the place like an infant would to a doll. Then finally after the brutal assault, Takato landed next to the massive block of ice. He feebly got to his knees, groaning and aching all over.

"Takato! Are you okay?"

Takato breathed and showed a small smile.

"_I'll be okay."_

Then he focused on the door. "Jeri!"

Takato painfully got to his feet and hobbled over to the mass of ice. Placing his hands on the ice, he looked up.

"_Now what?"_

Takato's thoughts however were interrupted when Icedevimon slammed his foot into Takato's back, squishing him between the foot and the ice.

Takato collapsed onto the floor, and then Icedevimon's boot planted itself on Takato's chin. Takato squirmed under the boot, willing the strength from his body to remove. However, Icedevimon was driving it in, making it harder for Takato to both endure and remove.

"Well, well, it seems that we have reached…How do you humans say? Ah yes, this would be checkmate."

Icedevimon then grinned savagely.

"Any last words you would like to say?"

Takato struggled valiantly, but futilely. With one tear in his eye, he turned to the door, Jeri's door. He had to accept it. He failed mom, dad, himself but most of all he failed Jeri, the one who needed him most. Then he realized that something was happening behind the door. Alight with fresh hope, he turned to Icedevimon.

"Yeah, watch yourself."

Icedvimon appeared confused at Takato's words, and then the answer hit him literally as the door flew off its hinges and smacked into Icedevimon. Icedevimon went flying into a frozen pile of metal.

Takato propped himself on his elbows and looked at Jeri coming out of the door.

"Thanks."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Katous were going ballistic when Takato and Jeri didn't come home. In fact, they were so worried, they called the police. Now their home was a meeting ground for police, as they milled around trying to aid the Katous in locating their kids.

Unfortunately, not much info could be found, and the Katous were beginning to lose hope. Mrs. Katou was holding Mr. Katou and crying into his shoulder, and Mr. Katou awkwardly held her as she cried. Miss Asagi had come over to give what little help she could give. The police were just standing around scratching their heads, not knowing what to do or even why they were acting so incompetent.

"Well, sorry madam. This will take a while considering all the ground we have to cover."

Mrs. Katou nodded, not liking the circumstances, but deciding to deal with them.

"So wouldn't it be easier to cover one area?"

Everyone stopped and looked at one corner of the room. Both Mr. and Mrs. Katou gasped at the stranger. It was the same stranger that dumped Takato into their care two years ago. (This is a different stranger. See chapter 1.)

One officer stepped forward.

"What do you think you're doing here? Get out before we have to arrest you!"

The stranger tilted his head in confusion, before putting his hands up.

"Okay, okay, kick me out to the curb, your possibly only source of information about dear Takato and Jeri."

Mrs. Katou blinked and stepped closer to the stranger.

"You know where they are?"

The same officer who threatened the stranger with an arrest then walked next to Mrs. Katou.

"Madam, I suggest you don't listen to this man. He could be conspiring with the kidnappers."

The stranger tilted his head, and then laughed. Everyone in the room looked at the stranger with a weird look.

The stranger then calmed down and looked at the officer.

"Sir, can I ask how do you know they were kidnapped?"

The officer then felt about fifty pairs of eyes pointing in his direction.

"Uh oh…"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the warehouse, Icedevimon was struggling against Jeri and Leomon's assault.

"AVALANCHE CLAW!!!"

Icedevimon shouted as he launched the projectiles at Jeri. Jeri simply swatted them with a metal pole she found to function as Leomon's sword.

Jeri then ran towards Icedevimon, dodging any projectile the fallen angel could throw at her. When she reached Icedevimon, she swung the pole with enough force to behead anyone. Icedevimon ducked to avoid the blow, which Jeri followed up with an ax kick. Icedevimon was laid flat, leaving Jeri the perfect opportunity to jump in the air and gather energy into her fist.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!!!"

With that, Jeri punched downwards, releasing a burst of energy resembling a lion's head. Icedevimon looked up, gasped and rolled out of the way.

So the battle went on, raging throughout the warehouse. Icedevimon fell back, now becoming more aware of his fatigue. The length of the battle and the energy he had used up against Takato was becoming more and more apparent. He needed to end this fast.

"TUNDRA FREEZE!!!"

Icedevimon shot the ice beam towards Jeri, who promptly jumped up to dodge it. She didn't expect, however, for Icedevimon to fly towards her and grab her. The fallen angel then threw Jeri, and then gathered energy into his eyeballs.

"TUNDRA FREEZE!!!"

Jeri screamed in pain, as her foot was encased in ice.

"Jeri! Are you okay?" Jeri nodded. She would be okay for the while. Icedevimon then nose-dived towards her, determined to finish the fight. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blur slammed into Icedevimon and sent both it and the fallen angel rolling away. Jeri, knowing who the blur was, hurriedly began to chip at the ice with the pole. Icedevimon got up, not exactly knowing what had happened. Then he heard a groan, and turned his head to see Takato slowly getting up. Rage and frustration boiled within Icedvimon. Determined to finish Takato, Icedevimon stood up. "TUNDRA FREEZE!!!" Takato turned to see the attack, but was unable to escape. So as a last statement to his insolence, Takato raised his arms to shield his face. A second later, he was a Popsicle. Icedevimon advanced on Takato, raising his hand to shatter him. Then he felt a finger tapping on his shoulder. Turning around, he received a barrage of punches and kicks courtesy of Jeri, who was empowered by indignation of seeing her brave adopted brother frozen. Jeri finished the barrage with an uppercut that sent Icedevimon flying straight into the air. Charging her attack, she waited for the right time to strike. When Icedevimon floated in front of her, she punched forward.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!!!"

The projectile hit the fallen angel at blank point range, sending him flying through several piles, before finally stopping. He tried to get up, but soon fell unconscious.

Jeri collapsed to her knees, so utterly exhausted. The aura wore off and the ice around the warehouse dissipated. Takato let his arms fall to his sides as he fell down on his butt.

"Takato, are you okay?"

Takato looked at Jeri, who stared at him like a concerned older sister. Takato smiled.

"I think I know how a Popsicle feels like."

Jeri smiled in response.

* * *

The mass of cars parked in front of the warehouse. Both Mr. and Mrs. Katou got out of the police car and ran to the front. The door opened and out poured a number of individuals shivering and complaining about the cold. Then Takato and Jeri came out, and to their terror, looking a little worse for the wear, especially Takato.

A few minutes later, an ambulance came to escort the people in need of treatment to the hospital. Jeri was hugging her mom to suppress her hysteria, while Mr. Katou had a father and son moment with Takato as he was loaded into the ambulance.

As Takato was being loaded into the ambulance, Guilmon's voice floated to him.

"_**Takato, are you okay?"**_

Takato smiled.

"_I'll be fine, Guilmon. Just a visit to the hospital and I'll be as good as new!"_

"_**YAY! Takatomon will be alright."**_

Takato frowned and raised his eyebrow.

"_Takatomon?"_

"_**Jeri called Leomon Shishi, so I call you Takatomon!"**_

Takato sighed.

"_Well, what floats your boat."_

"_**What floats my boat?"**_

Takato sighed again.

"_I'll tell you later."_

"_**Alright, good night!"**_

Takato was about to return the gesture when his eyes caught something. In the back of the cars and policemen interrogating, a lone figure sat on a motorcycle. He appeared to have the figure of a male. He seemed to be talking on a cellphone, his attention completely captured. Then the figure ended his phone call and snapped the phone shut.

To Takato surprise and fear, the stranger turned to look at him, as if regarding him with scrutiny. Then the stranger ignited the engine on his motorcycle and rode off. Takato stared at the retreating figure.

"Yeah…Good night Guilmon." The ambulance doors then shut.

* * *

Author's notes: Gasp! Gasp! Such a long chapter. Hope everyone is satisfied!! Note one: Shishi = Japanese for Lion. Note two: Kinder = German for kid/child/children. See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, All these reviews, favorites and subscriptions! Thank you to the following people:

YAJJ, Dephs14, Cyber-Porygon, Orpheus Thanatos Messiah, Ferahgo05, Fuuga GF and Mystfit. Thank you for taking time to review, favorite or subscribe.

Now for your feature presentation. Get your popcorn and soft drinks and enjoy the chapter!

Legend:

_**Flashback**_

_Thoughts_

_**Other Thoughts**_

'Writing'

ATTACK

Normal

Chapter 4: Time to Think

* * *

It was two weeks after the incident. Shinjuku had fallen under the blanket of night, and the light of the moon was the only light that could be seen except the streetlights and the light pouring from nightclubs. Except for the zealous determined to not fall victim to the sandman, everyone was snoozing comfortably in dreamland.

However, Takato was not one of those people. During the two weeks that he had met Guilmon, he had learned about many things. Guilmon's healing factor was one of them, as doctors were scratching their heads at Takato's condition.

Currently, he was laying in his futon, staring up at the ceiling, his chest simply rising and falling in simple pattern. He just laid there, not exactly that tired to sleep, despite the prospect of school in the morning.

Most people see the darkness as a fiend, as an ever-present entity that hides all sorts of unpleasant surprises under its dark cloak. It was easy to get a sense of paranoia and fear from the darkness, yet once again Takato wasn't one of those people. For Takato, darkness actually represented more than fear.

For him, darkness blocked out anything, allowing for clarity and hopefully no distractions. But it also represented something else to him. For Takato, it was a safe, a lock, to explanations and revelations. He was simply lying there, as if asking the darkness to let go of its secrets. But as time moved on, the darkness was as impassive as it was five minutes ago.

Takato closed his eyes, breathing even more slowly, as his mind began to drift to the dream that had got him into this position.

* * *

_**Dream **_

_**Takato looked around in panic, his heart fluttering with panic. Darkness surrounded him, but this darkness was not simply just the absence of light, it felt dark, foreboding and secretive. The feeling chilled his bones and he crouched down, hoping to be able to react to any thing that might suddenly race out to him. **_

_**He did wonder why Guilmon wasn't there with him. Then he realized that Guilmon goes into a hibernation state whenever he wasn't called. Although, that did made him wonder why Guilmon had even awakened in the first place. Since the darkness didn't seem to dissipate, he had time to ponder the new question. He walked around in circles, rubbed his face, and had sat down in criss-cross applesauce position before what he believed to be the most believable explanation. It was a case of brotherly concern that had awakened Guilmon. Takato was just not accustomed to Jeri walking home by herself, considering that most of the time he was walking right beside her.**_

_**Takato smiled and stood up to dust himself off when like liquid slipping off a sphere, the darkness retreated. Takato reacted to the phenomena by covering his eyes with his arms. Staying absolutely still for a few seconds, he then became aware of that there was no sensation of his body turning into oblivion. **_

_**The goggle headed lad lowered his arms and let out the breath he had held in. Once he had calmed his beating heart, he craned his neck and looked around. Wherever he was, he seemed to be at a secluded part of Shinjuku. The buildings looked rundown and out of date. The streets were littered with garbage and residue. A stray wind next to Takato picked up a pile of trash, twirled the garbage around like a mini-tornado, and then blew them away. Takato took in all of it, and began to process the information.**_

_**A moment later, Takato put a box over himself, peeking out from the handler hole, and looked for the sign that welcomed him to Silent Hill.**_

_**Continuing on, Takato thanked his lucky stars that this was a dream. Something popped in Takato, and he had a long look at his situation. After dusting his pants off, he then became aware of noises coming from what seemed to be an abandoned entrance to a subway. Breathing in, he crept into the entrance and down the stairs.**_

_**When he had climbed back over the last bit of stairs, he took a look around and promptly gasped. The whole place looked like it was a war zone. Scratch marks decorated the walls while smoking craters littered the floor. One steel track lay beside his foot and was bent in a ninety degree.**_

_**Taking in the scenery, Takato stumbled a bit, but was able to regain his balance. Looking down at the thing that tripped him, he was horrified to see that what he had tripped over was a human leg. Looking at the body that the leg was connected, Takato stumbled back and landed on his butt. Takato groaned and rubbed his poor backside. Then he got back up and looked at the person.**_

_**The person was Takato himself. Only the dream Takato looked like crud. His shirt and pants were barely holding themselves together, and the shoes looked ratty and worn. A black eye and a swelled cheek adorned his face. Around his arms, burns snaked across his forearms. He looked like he was nearly half dead. **_

_**Takato looked at himself and put a hand to his mouth. "Who had done this?" **_

_**Just then, Takato heard voices coming from the tunnel. Turning his attention from the beaten Takato, he strained to hear the voices and possibly the explanation for this dream that he was having, if he could even call it that. After checking dream Takato to see if he would be okay on his own, Takato rose from his spot and quietly crept over to the site. **_

_**He flattened himself against the wall, and then began to inch towards the voices. When Takato reached the edge of the tunnel, his head moved around the edge to take a glimpse. Then he got startled and hid once against the wall. Takato got a dead pan look and slapped his face, reminding himself that it was just a dream. **_

_**Taking a deep breath, and then slapping himself, Takato quietly loosed himself from the wall and walked into the tunnel. A pile of rubble, however, blocked his view and Takato groaned. He spat into his hands to hopefully soften the texture of the rubble against his hands, and took a few steps back to get a running start. **_

_**Then he realized that the tunnel was a dead end. Also whoever was at the end of the rubble had somehow created a fire, which in turn created a shadow that reflected on the wall. Takato stepped back a little more to see the shadow. **_

_**The people were very close by the fire, as the shadow they left was enormous. Anyhow, the shadows looked like two men. However, one man looked like he was prone of the floor, but obviously not making an effort to get up. The other man had a knee on the prone man's back and had his right arm bent in a ninety degree angle. He had something that was pointing at the other man's head. **_

_**Takato gripped his head: how did he know that they were men? What was this, he was asking himself. Was this really a dream, or was it something else?**_

_**Suddenly, a bang ran out and Takato froze in surprise. A moment later, the fire went out. The whole tunnel was shrouded in darkness once again. Takato stood absolutely still for a brief second, before reminding himself that this still was a dream. **_

_**Just then, a rock fell from the pile of rubble, and Takato turned around. The other man leapt from his perch on the pile and walked out of the tunnel. The stranger then proceeded to look over the dream Takato. **_

_**Takato tried to get closer to the site and possibly get a look at the stranger, when the pile of rubble began to shake. Takato turned to look, only to scream as the rubble fell on top of him. **_

_**End Dream**_

Takato sighed as his mind once again as his mind turned up blanks in its endeavor for answers. Life for Takato had become unreasonably more complicated, and to think that he had a normal life. But why look so negatively?

Before Guilmon, Takato had to admit that he wasn't exactly the most social person. While Jeri was out with friends, talking and laughing about whatever they talked about, Takato's pastimes usually involved studying and artwork alone. Sure, Jeri, mom and dad were great company, but there were times that Takato yearned for attention that didn't come from a family member.

So one could imagine the deal of joy Takato got out of Guilmon's presence. Sure, Guilmon wasn't the most intelligent conversationalist around, but Takato still appreciated the effort the dinosaur made to keep up. It was sort of endearing, in a friendly way, Takato added with a frown. He spent a while musing about society's assumption about double entendres being everywhere. Takato was actually glad at that Guilmon was asleep; otherwise, otherwise his head would be filled with Guilmon's whimpering.

Eventually deciding that he had done enough thinking, Takato rolled from his back to his side. He got comfortable, and soon sleep welcomed him into her dark grasp. Still, he really wanted to know what the heck was with his dream, but decided it could wait.

* * *

It couldn't wait. Every moment, every second would be wasted simply languishing in darkness, when he could be instead thinking up theories and strategies. Not to mention, he didn't want the nightmares, not yet.

The young man was leaning against the chair, hand on his chin as the light from his laptop illuminated his stormy gray eyes. The luminescent light danced across his seemingly dark blue hair. He looked to be a mix of Japanese and Chinese. An orange vest adorned his upper body while brown pants and Jordans covered his lower body. He looked unassuming, but the old adage about never judging a book by its cover comes to mind. His name was Henry Wong.

Next to him, two more people sat next to him. One was a male, the other a female. The male looked to be in his early 20s. His skin was tanned, and his hair was a chocolate brown. He wore a brown sweater with white cargo pants. He currently had a bit of drool hanging over his lip as he softly snored.

His name was Ryo Akiyama.

In the aisle seat sat a young female looking to be either 16 or 17. Her red-orange hair was tied in a spiky ponytail that Henry thought could poke an eye out. Her pale skin was like porcelain, smooth yet oh so cold. She wore steel tipped sneakers, regular blue jeans, and a shirt with a broken heart that partially exposed her midriff.

Her real name was Rika Nonaka, although out here in the public, she preferred the name Ruki Makino.

Henry paused to consider the group dynamic, and then a frown framed his lips. For reasons he just couldn't comprehend, Rika hated Ryo, and Ryo did nothing to dispel this notion. Instead, he found a certain pleasure in annoying and teasing her. He found it amusing to see her snarl and her hands reaching to throttle his neck. Henry usually found himself shaking his head at their antics.

Henry then mused to himself how was this team was formed.

_**Flashback**_

_**The hallway was metallic and bare of any distractions. For many, the place was nerve racking. For Henry, it was comforting. There was less to think about.**_

"_**Gee, wonder what the boss man wants, huh Henry?"**_

_**Henry sighed in melancholy. His digimon partner, Terriermon was a far cry from the ideal partner for him. It was like everything that Henry was, Terriermon was the exact opposite. When Henry wants to examine the situation then act accordingly, Terriermon wanted to jump in head first and make it up as it goes. While Henry adjusted his conversation, Terriermon just said whatever came to his mind. The differences went on.**_

_**Finally, Henry reached a door, and pulled it open. A clicking could be heard as Henry entered the room. The room was mostly bare, except for a bookcase, a desk and three chairs in front of the desk. The giant swivel chair faced the giant window, as the person on it sat facing it. **_

"_**Henry, how pleasant it is to see you."**_

_**Henry sighed. "Well, it's been nice."**_

_**The person behind the seat chuckled. He then waved a hand toward the seats. "Please, have a seat. I'm expecting two more."**_

_**Terriermon whispered into Henry's ear. "Hope we get what the Boss Man is going to give."**_

_**Henry let out a bit of a smile. "Yeah, you do that."**_

"_**What are you doing here, Akiyama?!"**_

"_**I think the better question is what are you doing here, Nonaka?"**_

_**A resounding smack could be heard, as Henry sighed and shook his head.**_

_**The door opened, Rika walking in with a snarl and Ryo holding his cheek yet retaining his cheeky smile. **_

_**All three sat down, and waited for their superior to get on with it. **_

_**The chair groaned as the man stood up and continued watching the window. He also still was flicking off and on the lighter he had in his hand. He talked in a very professional voice.**_

"_**Now you're probably wondering what I have asked for you all, and I'm going to ask you once, and you better have an answer ready. How would you like a change in scenery?"**_

_**Ryo looked visibly confused; Rika widened her eyes in excitement and Henry had the guts to speak out. **_

"_**Sir?"**_

_**The man turned himself around. He wore a businessman's suit, though it showed some wear and tear. His blond hair contrasted with his dark sunglasses which to any normal man, had a very disturbing look. His expression was as professional and impartial as a statue. His name was Mitsuo Yamaki.**_

_**He gave a smirk as no one responded. "Can I take that as a yes?"**_

_**Everyone nodded. **_

_**He cleared his throat, and put his lighter away. **_

"_**Well…all of you can pack your bags. You're all going to Shinjuku, try to bring a souvenir back for me."**_

_**But before he could specify, Rika pointed to Ryo. "You're expecting me to team up with Mr. Perfect here?!"**_

_**Ryo smirked. "Oh, Rika, I'm flattered."**_

_**Yamaki, however, simply had no patience along with his digital partner. "Silence!"**_

_**The desk behind him flew into the window. Pieces of glass flew forward from the window as the three covered their faces in reaction. When the glass settled, everyone lowered their arms, each feeling a little embarrassed. Yamaki was relatively nonchalant, only making the effort to adjust his tie.**_

"_**Look, you're all I have that I truly can depend on. The Devas are already busy with maintaining order throughout the southern quadrant. So do I make myself clear?"**_

_**Everyone nodded, when Rika spoke. **_

"_**So, what do you want done?"**_

_**Yamaki held out a manila folder and handed it to Henry. He nodded to his new team, and walked out the door. Rika grumbled and stomped out the door. Ryo crossed the room, and lightly closed the door. Yamaki simply sighed as he turned on the intercom.**_

_**End flashback**_

"Um, sir?"

The half-Japanese and half Chinese looked up from his laptop to the flight attendant. He took one more look at the screen, before looking back. "Yes?"

The flight attendant cleared her throat. "We'll be descending soon, please put up your table and put away your laptop."

Henry slightly bowed his head. "Yes… Thank you."

After the flight attendant left, Henry shook Rika and Ryo awake. "Wake up, you two, we'll be landing soon."

Ryo yawned then looked at Henry. "Aww… and just when I was having the most wonderful dream."

Rika yawned, and then smirked at Ryo. "That's funny; I dreamed you were a mute."

Ryo dramatically sniffed and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "Rika, that hurts, and just when I thought we had something."

Henry groaned at the drama that took place next to him. He began to close the laptop, the last images being of Takato and Jeri.

Author notes: Dun Dun Dun!!!

ARGH!!! BLASTED UNDERLINE BUTTON!!! YOU ARE THE BANE OF MY CREATIVE GENIOUS!!! D= Ahem...

As of now, reaching a grand total of 3483 words, the shortest chapter of this fiction.

Here you go: a little insight into Takato's condition two years ago with a side order of introducting Ryo, Rika, Henry, Terriermon, and Yamaki. Guess who I made Yamaki's digimon is?

Ciao!!!

* * *

This is a PSA, it would be well-advised that you listen.

I'm kind of disturbed here. I have three reviews, one of which I asked for. Still, my personal philosophy on reviews are that when you give a review, you have done either of three things.

One, you were outright compelled to review, because the story has blown you away and that you have a thing or two to say to the author, and so you click the review button.

Two, you were a little off put by an error or two, and you care enough to click the review button in hopes that the author will take your advice and will make the fic better.

Three, you balked at the fiction, and decided to give the author a Simon Cowell-esque remark in hopes that either he/she makes the fiction better, or cries as he/she deletes his/her story.

That's my personal philosophy on reviews. So please review any story that you read on this site, and if you're don't feel compelled or brave enough, that's okay. It would just mean a lot to me, to him, to her, and to the thousands upon thousands of authors on this site. Thank you for listening to this PSA.


	5. Chapter 5

Seven reviews and 700 hits! Sweet! But first before we get to this week's exciting chapter, we got some questions to answer. I'm doing not only to improve my word count, but so when you ask the same questions, I'll refer you to the reviews or this chapter. Anyways…

Mysfit, you ask:

Will the tamers meet their digimon physically or will they just stay in their heads?

Well, good question. Well, the digimon will just stay, though that idea will be labeled and filed away in the file cabinet called my mind. Thanks for the idea and for the praise on the partner dynamic. The hard part will now be keeping them relevant.

Tamara Caitlyn, you ask:

Where's Suzie? Did she stay home?

Well, Tamara, let's just say Suzie will have a special role in this story. Mehehehe... Oh wait, and though you are kind of... spastic (if I were to see by your review,) I like you. Such a bundle of energy.

YAJJ, you ask:

No! I wanna know why Takato was dumped on their laps in the first place! And what happened to poor Takato's real parents? God, after two years, they must be worried sick!! Ohh... poor poor Takato... :(

0_0 *gulp* Sorry YAJJ, but I'm here to tell you that information might not become available until somewhere in the double digits. You can't expect me to come out with stuff like that so soon. Also, thanks you for your review.*

Light sorceress , you ask:

Oh wait, you don't ask…

Well, thanks for the compliment. I got room to improve don't I?

Wow! That's everyone! Alright, those aside, on with the feature presentation! Are you ready for some action?!

Legend:

_**Flashback**_

_Thoughts_

_**Other Thoughts**_

'Writing'

ATTACK

Normal

Disclaimer: Don't own, it ain't mine.

* * *

Chapter Five: S.O.E. = Surrender Or Else

Takato opened his mouth very hugely, and let out a yawn. His hand went up to cover his mouth, while a bit of a tear appeared on his eye. Finishing his brief demonstration of tiredness, he wiped the tear from his eye.

Redirecting his attention to the teacher, he began to pay attention to the teacher, albeit unwillingly. It was the middle of the week, when students wept for the weekend being so close, yet so far away. Normally Takato would be one of these students that would be in rapt anticipation for the weekend. But now…

**_"Takato…Can you hurry up? I want to play!"_**

Takato smiled at Guilmon's complaint.

_"Don't worry, Guilmon. We'll be done soon. Just go back to sleep."_

_**"Okie Dokie!"**_

But before Guilmon could go into hibernation, he gasped.

**_"Takato, I sense one!"_**

Takato paled noticeably, and then tried to widen his eyes. A dust speck got into his eye, and he groaned as he tried to wipe the speck from his eye. Meanwhile, Henry looked up from his notes at Takato with a raised eyebrow.

_**"Henry, I think we got a bite!"**_

_"Shh! Quiet Terriermon, I think they're on to us!"_

_**"Uh oh!"**_

Meanwhile, Takato was really downplaying his eye annoyance as an excuse to cover his eyes, which really gave away what he was planning to do.

_"Guilmon, switch!"_

_**"Right!"**_

Takato trembled slightly, and then calmed down. What really happened was that after one week with Guilmon and Leomon, both Takato and Jeri discovered that if they concentrated hard enough, they could 'switch' with their digimon partners. Of course, they also figured out that they would switch if they were knocked out. For them, it was like a tag team system.

Moving past that, Takato was now in a secluded part of a forest, with an old stone shed the only structure that could be seen. The stone shed looked abandoned, with three stone walls, and bars being the only door. Still, it was curious how or even why Guilmon chose this as his living quarters.

It wasn't bad; it was just a bit odd compared to Leomon's. His living quarters was a sandy spot by a river, so that he could mediate on nature, and all that. But right now wasn't the time for such petty thoughts. He needed to know where that digimon was, because one encounter was bad enough, he didn't need another.

Rushing inside the stone hut, Takato fumbled around it, even stubbing his toe once, before finally finding the string. Pulling on it, a dimmed light came from an old light bulb. Deciding that the lighting was adequate, Takato stared at the large hole that was embedded in the wall.

Concentrating, a small blob appeared in the hole. Eventually, Takato's efforts allowed a circular light to engulf the hole. Once filled, Takato could see the front of the classroom. A small radar in the corner indicated that the signal was coming from the back, to the left. Takato poked a finger on the screen and began to scroll to the left, to look for the signal.

Suddenly, he stopped. The outline was faint, but whatever it was, it was connected by a chain to the new student, Henry Wong. What really churned Takato's gut was who was connected.

It was a digimon, which Takato was sure of or at least concluded. But it looked different from Guilmon and Leomon, as in the fact that it didn't look half as threatening as them. The digimon looked like it could pass for a stuffed animal, as it was small enough to fit inside his arms. The head was made up with a face barely resembling a rabbit, with two pairs of ears that were as long as his body and a horn on the forehead. The ears had splotches of green spots, and the ends were green and in parts of three.

The body was like the Pillsbury boy, only with an area on the upper body of the chest that was colored green, and looked like a napkin was tied. The arms and legs looked like kneaded dough, and were small and thick. The fingers and toes were simply little black nubs.

Takato did wonder how a guy like Henry's digimon partner would survive in the real world. Heck, he probably would die from the ecstasy of being glomped by high school girls. Still, the cuteness didn't detract from the seriousness of the situation.

_"Henry?"_ Takato whispered incredulously as he leaned in to look at Henry.

Suddenly, Henry looked up from his notes, and stared at Takato. The action unnerved Takato enough to make his stumble to the floor. Takato pulled on his collar and gulped.

_"What was that?"_ Takato asked himself as he stood up and dusted himself off.

_**"Takato! Incoming!"**_ Guilmon screamed as he landed.

Takato looked at Guilmon, very aghast with his appearance.

_"Guilmon?"_

Suddenly, Takato felt a tugging sensation at his back. Like a fish, he was lifted off his feet, and into the dark void above.

Takato removed his hand from his face, and looked at the teacher with a panic in his eye. The teacher looked at Takato sternly.

"Well, Takato, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Takato trembled. One of the things he did when put under the spotlight was completely mess up what he wants to say and say something completely…different.

"I was umm… having a moment?"

The teacher took a breath then realized another meaning to Takato's words. His finger went limp as he looked at Takato with wide eyes. Then he calmly took a step back. Takato could hear the scooting of the other desks around him as their occupants tried to put as much distance away. Takato just sighed and laid his head in his arms.

Today was no different.

* * *

A pair of shoes was lying in a shoe locker, simply waiting to be taken out and used. A light poured in from where the door used to be, and a hand reached out from the light to grab the shoes. They were then put on the floor, where they awaited to cover some sock clad feet.

Takato began to put away his indoor shoes, when a shadow fell upon him. Takato looked up only to see Henry looking down at him. Licking his lips, he stood up and looked at Henry straight in the eye. Henry appeared totally neutral and let no emotion taint his words.

"Takato Matsuki Katou, about two and a half weeks ago, you and your step sister, Jeri Katou, discovered and utilized your digital monster partners to fight and defeat an Icedevimon. This has attracted throughout the four quadrants, but it seems that only the south plans to take action."

_"Digital Monsters? Quadrants?"_ Takato asked himself as he paid full attention to Henry.

"Takato, please. Come with us." Henry extended his hand to Takato.

Takato looked at Henry's hand, then at Henry's face. He then licked his lips and breathed out.

"And if I refuse?" Takato asked, not exactly trusting Henry.

Henry sighed, running a hand through his hair. Then he looked at Takato with a glint in his eye.

"Then we have orders to take you by force."

Then Henry frowned and looked down, whispering.

"Uh… what are you doing?"

Henry looked up and to the left.

"You might want to duck."

"Huh?"

Something smashed right into Takato's cheek and propelled him into the shoe lockers. The impact bounced Takato off the lockers and onto the floor. Trying to get up, a foot placed itself on Takato's head. Straining to look up, his eyes widened and his mouth hung open. Guilmon made a low growl. The person noticed where he was looking and quickly got off.

Another shadow obscured Takato's vision, and brought Takato up to his feet. Looking at him, he saw the other two new students. Ryo was right behind him, holding his arms to his back. Off to the side, Rika looked very flustered, and was looking down at the floor angrily.

Ryo leaned and whispered. "Sorry man, nothing personal."

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

Takato gasped as he quickly merged, and leaned over so that Ryo was caught in the blast. The door burst from the impact of Ryo, who landed in the courtyard. Takato righted himself to see Jeri kicking Henry out of the door and rushing outside.

Takato thought that he would join Jeri shortly after catching his breath, until he heard the familiar and slightly depressing sound of cracking knuckles. Turning around, he saw Rika, hair now a tint of orange, small purple markings under her eyes, and an almost hungry look in her eye.

Takato looked at Rika and gulped. Rika smirked as she tapped her foot.

_"Renamon?"_

Takato heard a little voice come from his head. It was soft, but strong and sort of seductive, if he could call like that.

_**"Yes, Rika?"**_

Rika's smirk widened._ "Let's walk all over them."_

_**"Let's…"**_

With that, Rika rushed forth, a blur obscuring her usual features. Takato sighed, then having decided on his plan of action, called to Guilmon.

_"Ready, Guilmon?"_

_**"Ready!"**_

With a wordless battle cry, Takato ran towards Rika, fist first.

"BUNNY BLAST!"

A blast of energy shot forth from Henry's extended index and middle finger. It flew at a straight angle, until Jeri, with a swing of her digital imbued stick, sent the shot flying. It went over Ryo's head as he quietly raced behind the unsuspecting Jeri.

_**"Ryo?"**_

_"Yeah, Monodramon?"_

_**"Are you okay with umm…hitting a girl?"**_

Ryo licked his lips, before giving his answer.

_"Well, Jeri has attacked us first, and she had achieved the champion sync, so that gives us the right to defend ourselves. On the other hand, she kind of had a right to attack considering that we were going to capture Takato…"_

**_"So you're fine?"_**

Ryo mentally shrugged.

_"More or less. I'm just not comfortable with how many places I can hit without being called a pervert, you know?"_

_**"Ryo, stick!"**_

_"Stick?"_

Jeri swung her stick right at Ryo's face, leaving him to experience flight for a while, before crashing down next to Henry. Ryo coughed and looked at Henry. Henry looked down at Ryo with an expressionless face.

"Ryo, this isn't working."

Ryo shot an incredulous look at Henry.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out."

Henry pointed towards the school building.

"That's why you're going to go support Rika."

Ryo raised his eyebrow.

"Come again?"

Henry looked at the approaching Jeri. Then he looked back at Ryo.

"Just go."

Ryo nodded then sprinted towards the school. Jeri tried to go after Ryo, but Henry blocked her path.

"What do you want with Takato?"

Henry shifted his weight.

"It's not what we want with him, it's our superior. And I intend to make due… Terriermon?"

_**"Yeah, Henry?"**_

_"Ready to champion sync?"_

Terriermon sounded like he was able to balk.

_**"But, Henry…we don't have it completely pat down."**_

_"I know. That's why I sent Ryo after Rika, so he wouldn't get stuck in the crossfire should that happen."_

_**"Oh…Okay?"**_

Henry closed his eyes and began to breathe slowly. His slightly grey and green hair began to float up a bit, before opening to reveal his grey pupils expand a little to cover the sea of black. Finally, data began to leak from Henry's eyes, eventually covering his body in a light green aura. Jeri realized that the aura had taken the form of a huge bipedal rabbit. Henry raised his hands and the aura around them began to shift and change until they resembled gun barrels. Then Henry shouted out.

"GARGO PELLETS!!!"

The aura barrels began to spin, and before long, they spewed out tiny bullets of aura. Jeri looked stunned before jumping towards Henry. Henry adjusted his aim, and fired at Jeri. Every bullet missed as Jeri went for a downwards swing. Henry rolled forward to avoid the blow.

Picking himself up, he then powered up his fist and charged at Jeri. Jeri picked herself up and likewise powered her own attack.

"GARGO PUMMEL!!!"

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!!!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Rika was getting a little annoyed. Takato's partner was proving to be very tough, as Takato was able to keep going, and even manage to give her a few decent bruises. However, he was able to keep up with Renamon's fearsome barrage of kicks and punches.

Takato raced through the halls, trying to find an area with a little more space. Suddenly, and on instinct, Takato raised his forearm, blocking the kick that was coming his way. He swung his forearm out, not catching Rika with a back fist, but pushing her leg back to knock her off balance. Then silently asking for forgiveness, he slammed a fist into Rika's gut.

The impact blew her off her feet, but not before she was able to flip and land on a wall. Then gathering power into her legs, she flew towards Takato, foot extended forward. The attack slammed in Takato's sternum, and the impact sent Takato onto his back. The attack also allowed Rika the momentum to flip in the air and prepare for Renamon's technique.

Renamon's attack, Diamond Storm, had the power to obliterate anything caught in the fire. That, however, only applied to digimon. For mergers, the attack didn't kill, but did debilitate the victim with excruciating pain. And now, Rika was about to use the attack to finish the fight, as even virus types were unable to stand up.

"DIAMOND STORM!!!"

Tiny shards of data materialized around Rika, and aimed themselves at the kneeling Takato. Takato, focusing on the pain that was erupting from his chest and was leaving him breathless, was only given warning by Guilmon. The only reaction he could give is to throw his arms in front of him and hope for the best.

He then realized the lack of sensation on his flesh. Looking up, he saw Rika's surprised expression. Looking down, he realized that other than some tears in his clothing, he was relatively unharmed. The attack must have been her ace, Takato deduced from Rika's expression.

Rika's expression soon shifted from shock to incredulity. Renamon's Diamond Storm was practically her best technique; none could stand up to its power. Even if they could, they would be on their last legs, and were relatively easy pickings. Takato's digimon, however, seemed to have given Takato the power to brush it off as if it was nothing.

Takato got up and then heard footsteps to the left of him. Turning to look, he was only able to seem Ryo about to punch him.

"BEAT KNUCKLE!!!"

The fist rammed right into Takato's cheek, and the impact it created spread itself until Takato stumbled back. Working his jaw to see if anything was broken, a kick sent him sprawling. Looking up, he saw Rika looking annoyed at Ryo, who only looked by at her with a triumphant smile. Takato sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, an old man sat cross-legged, a walking stick next to him. A rectangle of light appeared as someone walked in. The person bowed before the old man. The old man, with a grunt, grabbed his walking stick and used it to lift himself onto his feet. The man waited for the elder to get up, then asked his question.

"You called for me?"

The old man nodded.

"Yes, there seems to be a disturbance in Shinjuku high school. I want you to go there and stop whoever is causing it before it gets out of hand."

"Yes, sir."

The person stood up and walked out of the room. The old man settled down and sighed. It has started once more…

* * *

Jeri's legs were a blur as she ran around; avoiding all the aura bullets that Henry was shooting her way. She was barely managing it, but she was able and was right now using the time to collaborate on a new strategy with Leomon. However, she was all oblivious to Henry's rising distaste.

Every bullet that missed, Henry felt every single one. And that the rate that Jeri dodged them at, Henry was beginning to lose his cool really, really fast. Finally, his ire reached a breaking point.

_"So you saying that even Gargomon has a limit?"_

_**"Yes, apparently Gargomon can run out of bullets, and will need time to reload. At that point, the only thing we could worry about is his Gargo Pummel, but I'm sure that we'll deal with that."**_

_"Alri… Ah!"_

_**"Jeri!"**_

Jeri had apparently bumbled into a hail of bullets. However, all she really got was just a bunch of scratches. However, the sight that greeted both Jeri and Leomon when they looked at Henry's direction wasn't as comforting.

Henry was now shooting everywhere, in a seemingly blind rage just to get a bead on Jeri. Terriermon could be heard inside Jeri's head, silently pleading Henry to stop. However, there were other things that were on Leomon's mind.

**_"Jeri! We have to stop him! At this rate, people are going to attracted to the sound!"_**

_"Right!"_

Jeri, heaving her stick, rushed into the maelstrom of firepower.

* * *

Takato rolled onto his feet and tested his jaw. All three of them had fought all the way to the roof, and were now sporting signs of heavy breathing, and lots of bruises. However, both Rika and Ryo were getting a little discouraged, as it seemed that no matter how many times that they knocked Takato down, he was always able to get up. Ryo decided to remark on this phenomenon.

_"What's this guy's digimon? Juggernautmon?"_

Renamon decided to pitch in her two cents.

**_"Actually, to be honest, I don't think I ever even heard of a Guilmon before."_**

_**"Same here."**_ Monodramon responded.

Rika shot an incredulous look. "Don't know, don't care. As long as we're getting this guy to Yamaki, that's when I care."

Takato assumed a look of curiosity. "Yamaki?"

Before Takato could continue his musings, he looked behind Rika and Ryo and paled. Both caught his expression and looked behind them.

Behind them, a hulking man stood looking down at them. Horns composed of orange aura adorned the top of his head. He wore an oriental breastplate with orange trim. Two aura bulks hung on his hip and were in the shape of swords. However, a whole lot of aura made up horse legs, nearly giving the man the appearance of a centaur.

"What is this? I order you by the command of the Eastern Sovereign to desist!"

Everyone stopped, but Ryo spoke up. "Well, where were you when Takato used Rika as a bat and my face as a baseball?"

"Umm...Guys?" Everyone turned to Takato, who was looking down.

"I think Henry has gone a little trigger happy…"

The stranger looked down and quickly came to a solution. "Stay here. I'll take care of this."

With that, the man jumped off the roof onto the yard. Everyone rushed over to look. Takato turned to Rika.

"Hey, Ruki…"

Rika looked at Takato with an impassive face.

"Um… Sorry about the whole skirt thing…I usually don't do that sort of… kind of thing."

Rika nodded and turned back to look. Ryo smiled at Takato and gave him a thumbs up. Takato sheepishly scratched his head, and then turned to look at the courtyard.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeri was giving Henry a head lock while whacking him on the head with the stick. Henry shook around, flailing his arms in a futile attempt to get Jeri off his back. Suddenly, a voice called out in her head.

"Get off, now!"

Jeri quickly jumped off Henry in time to see what happened.

"DEVA BLADE!!!"

A ribbon of energy slammed right into Henry and covered him in a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, Henry laid on his back, unconscious. Takato, Rika, and Ryo ran out and crowded around Henry.

"Is he okay?" Takato asked as he looked around the faces.

"He'll be fine, but rest assured…"

He pointed to Ryo and Rika.

"You all will be heavily…"

"Wait!"

Everyone stopped to look at Jeri.

"It wasn't their fault, they were ordered to. Please don't punish them for just following orders."

The stranger sighed.

"Very well, then. Who has sent you?"

Takato soon pitched in his two cents.

"When I was fighting these two, I heard them mentioning someone named Yamaki, was it?"

The stranger put a hand to his face.

"Zhuqiaomon…" He grumbled.

He then removed his hand from his face. Picking up Henry, the stranger nodded to Takato and Jeri.

"You two, take care. I can feel that forces are at work here…"

He began to trot off with Henry with tow. Ryo turned around to smile at Takato.

"See you, Matsuki! I got a feeling this isn't going to be the last."

Takato nodded at Ryo, and returned the smile. Takato then turned to Rika, who gave him a nod and walked after the stranger and Ryo. Jeri turned to Takato.

"Takato, I think we should go home now."

Takato smiled at Jeri.

"Yeah, today was very exhausting. Ready to go home, everyone?"

_**"Yay!"**_

_**"That would be nice."**_

As Takato and Jeri walked to get their bags, Jeri worriedly pulled at her battle damaged clothes.

"I do think we need some excuse for our clothes…"

* * *

Author's note:

Man! I am … really iffy with this chapter. Well, there is always rewriting when there's time.

So guys, did I do right with characterization? Did the battle give enough of a thrill? Are you still interested? If you have any more burning questions, please review and tell me.

Well…it's been fun. See you at the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's more fanmail! And the updated stats: 11 reviews, 5 favorites, 9 subcriptions and 1016 hits!

0_0 Wow… all for five chapters…

:-D Yay! New personal best! Now for fan mail!

Rei Mumei, you ask:

Out of curiosity though, it looks as though you have no 'cards' in this story, are you thinking of just leaving them out, or giving them to the Tamers in bursts that they can control later?

I answer:

Yup, I'm leaving out the whole 'card modding' thing. Though you have to admit, it's exclusion opens up to a little more partner interaction.

Tamara Caitlyn, you ask:

What happened? They were fighting for the death, and then they were all smiley happy friendly with each other. Where's the hate! So the horned dude showed up? How can that make it any better?

I answer:

Well, they aren't all smiley happy friendly with each other. Ryo right now, was the only one that visibly made an attempt at patching up. Rika was probably planning on how to subtly pay back Takato, Jeri stopped Vajramon for dealing out what she thought was punishment, and Takato mostly stepped in not so much for the others, but for Jeri's sake.

YAJJ, you ask:

Why did Vajramon take Henry?

I answer:

Bacause he was injured, silly! You don't exactly leave someone for dead, not at least in the courtyard full of bullet holes…

Cyber-Porygon, you ask:

Wait, you don't ask anything!

I answer:

Thanks for the conjecture that you have made about my fiction. I hope to keep all your attention (I mean everyone.)

All right! Pleasantries aside, it's time to get the main show on the road. That's right, we're finally getting to the plot! Hang on!

* * *

Chapter 6: New forms and old friends

It was 5:30 p.m. People were piling in the streets, both in cars and in the trains, itching to go home after another day in the office, work site, etc. The sun was beginning to slip behind the towering buildings, the light reflecting off their glass windows. Meanwhile, watching the sunset from his bedroom window, Takato lazily tapped the eraser against his chin as he figured out the answers to his homework.

"_**Takato?"**_ Guilmon asked in an almost lazy manner.

Takato put down his pencil, rubbed his eyes, and placed his chin on his palm, all while watching the sunset.

"_Yeah, Guilmon?"_

"_**I've been thinking…"**_

"_Yeah?"_ Takato said, visibly more interested.

"_**You ever get the feeling that you are being watched?"**_

"_No, why?"_

"_**Well, with all this…crud happening, I think that right now our life is a TV show which people all over the world watch and have dreams about."**_

Takato took his eyes off the sunset and looked up as if addressing Guilmon.

"_Guilmon, I think you have just made me question my sense of reality."_

"_**Oh, sorry."**_

"_No, no, Guilmon, don't be. It's just that I'm more uncomfortable with what you just said."_

"_**Why?"**_

Takato shook his head, and began to scratch it as well.

"_I don't know, it's just not…you."_

In his mind, Takato could imagine Guilmon tilting his head and his face taking on that curious look. Here it comes…

"_**Takato, what do you mean?"**_

"_Well, Guilmon, you know how Jeri is all sweet and kind? And Leomon's all serious and cool?"_

"_**Yeah…"**_

"_Well, that's called personality, Guilmon. How you act and all that…"_

Guilmon gave an interested growl.

"_**Oh! So, Takatomon, how would you describe me?"**_

Takato sheepishly scratched his head and began to scratch his head with a little more intensity.

"_Well…Umm…Uhh…To be honest, Guilmon, I don't know."_

"_**You don't know?"**_

"_Well, I know you, you just seem so…hard to understand. I mean, you're mature, childish, curious, knowledgeable, tough, and gentle. I just don't know what is…well…you."_

"…"

Takato looked up at the roof.

"_**Guilmon?"**_

"Takato?"

Takato sat up and turned around to see Jeri at the door. She was wearing regular jeans with a t-shirt. Takato stretched for a bit before talking.

"Jeri? What are you doing here?"

Jeri pointed downstairs.

"Takato, we're eating out today." Takato took on a surprised, yet glad look.

"Oh! Right, I'll be down soon!"

Jeri then frowned and leaned over to look at Takato's table.

"But Takato, your homework…"

"Huh?"

Takato quickly looked through his homework and came up with a solution. He placed the homework down and yawned.

"Don't worry, I don't have a lot. I'll finish it when we get back."

Jeri nodded and shut the door. Takato then hurriedly contacted Guilmon.

"_Guilmon, are you okay?"_

"_**Don't worry, Takatomon, I'll be okay."**_

Takato stared into space for a while, contemplating his response.

"_You sure?"_ Takato asked in an almost pleading tone.

"_**Sure."**_

Takato nodded, going into his closet to look for clothes to change to.

Guilmon, meanwhile, was etching something into the walls of his abode. Once finished, he sat down on the floor, looking at the crude caricature of his face that he had made. He then began to think, and to think hard.

* * *

Later that night, three teenagers were running through the alleyways, ducking and weaving out of the crowd, chests all practically heaving in and out in a desperate attempt to grab oxygen. Finally all three ran near a work site. One of them stopped and grabbed the others by the scruffs of their shirts. The person then lifted them over the steel wall, dropped them over, and quickly climbed over it. Landing next to the two fallen people, he patted them, and then all three ducked behind some steel girders.

One of them looked over the girders, and then ducked down again. He was wearing a maroon button up shirt with a red undershirt. His lite brown sneakers and pants were browner at the knees. His bowl haircut and giants nearly fit the bill for a nervous book worm. He took the glasses off his face, hurriedly wiped them off with his shirt, and quickly replaced them. He took another look, and then shook his head.

"Kazu, I think we're good. I don't see them."

The boy now identified as Kazu took off his visor and was running a hand through his brown hair. He was dressed in cargo brown pants and really dark brown running shoes. His black shirt was adorned with a green cross with a diamond in the middle. Overall, he gave off the appearance of someone who did things without regret or without hindsight. He sighed and turned back to the bespectacled boy.

"Kenta, I don't think we're outta of the clear yet. Whatever they want with her, they seem pretty determined to get it."

Both turned to the girl who was shivering at the two who had come to her rescue. Kenta took the initiative by placing his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Sorry, I don't think you have a choice in the matter."

The girl looked at Kenta with pleading eyes.

"J-just please! Don't leave me with them!"

Suddenly, two stomps made their hearts stop. Kazu decided to give voice to his terror.

"Uh oh…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Takato and Jeri were having dinner at a nearby Ramen restaurant. Takato was finishing up while Jeri and Mr. and Mrs. Katou talked.

"So I was thinking…" Mrs. Katou began.

"What, mom?"

"How would the both of you feel about joining Kumon?"

Takato began to choke on his soup, while Jeri struggled to keep her composure.

"Kumon?"

Mr. Katou nodded.

"Well, we have been noticing that your grades in math haven't exactly been great, but that's really not the point."

"Really?" Jeri asked while Takato cleared his throat and reached for a cup of water.

"Well, we thought it would help you meet people." Mrs. Katou smiled while putting her hands together.

"Huh?"

"Takato, Jeri…" Mr. Katou said in a very serious and concerned voice. "I think it would be for the best, considering your new habit…"

"New habit?" Jeri asked, while Takato began to drink the water.

"Yeah, the fact that you have been talking to yourselves."

"Oh, is that a bad thing?" Jeri asked while Takato cast an eye to the conversation.

Mrs. Katou sighed. "Well, not so much as if you still have imaginary friends. I mean, what did you call yours, Takato? Guilamon, was it?"

Jeri gulped, while Takato began choking on the water he drank. He leaned over the edge of the table to cough it off. Mr. Katou raised an eyebrow.

"Jeri…Takato… is there something you're not telling us?"

Jeri waved her hands in front of her.

"No, there is nothing to tell. We're just saying hi, right Takato?"

Jeri was looking with confusion written all over her face. Both Mr. and Mrs. Katou turned to look at Takato. He was simply looking out the window, with a little drip of water in the corner of his lips.

"Takato?"

Mr. Katou took the initiative to snap his fingers in front of Takato. At that moment, Takato burst from his seat, shoved the door open, and began to run into the darkness.

"Takato!"

Jeri sprang from her seat and ran after Takato.

"Jeri!"

Mr. Katou sprung from his seat and began to give chase.

"Tadashi!"

Mrs. Katou got up, quickly paid the bill, and then tried to catch up to her family.

* * *

Takato was running through the streets. His blank eyes were staring straight ahead, and his mouth hung open wide as he raced through. Jeri followed after him, worry lining her face for Takato and Guilmon's condition. Jeri's parents were not far from them, wondering what was up with Takato.

Finally, they came upon a construction site where all sort of explosions were occurring. Mr. and Mrs. Katou first stopped to look at the madness that they are witnessing, and then with horrified expressions ran even faster.

"Takato! Jeri!" Mr. Katou yelled as they approached.

While Jeri turned her head to acknowledge them, Takato didn't. The wall soon rose up to block his passage, but he wouldn't be denied. Quickly syncing, he charged energy into his fist and ran towards the wall.

"ROCK BREAKER!" he yelled as he swung his fist at the wall. When fist met metal, a bright light burst forth and the steel bent at the implosion. When the light died down, the Katous lowered their arms to see that the wall now had a gaping hole in it. Both were looking awestruck and turned to Jeri for an explanation. What they saw made them gape.

Jeri was now surrounded by an aura that was shaped like a bipedal lion. Her hair was a mix of brown and orange, and she was currently testing a pipe she had found nearby. She swung it back and forth and decided it was to her liking. She began to take a few steps toward the site, when a voice stopped her.

"Jeri!"

The girl in question turned to her father, who was walking up to her in disbelief. He looked at Jeri, then at the carnage, and then turned back to Jeri. His mind tried to relay words to his mouth, but they came out as only jumbles and mumbles. Jeri then put a hand on her dad's arm, and talked softly and kindly.

"Dad, don't worry. Just take Mom and get as far away as you can."

Jeri then gave Mr. Katou a reassuring look and ran towards the wall. Deciding that the hole was too claustrophobic for her, she instead leaped over the fence. Mrs. Katou walked near to Mr. Katou who was staring at nothing really in particular.

"Tadashi, what did Jeri tell you?"

Mr. Katou looked at Mrs. Katou, then at the fence.

"She told us… to get as far from this as possible."

Mrs. Katou looked at him in horror.

"You can't be serious…"

Mr. Katou turned to Mrs. Katou with seriousness blazing in his eyes.

"Shizue, I know this is tough, but I hate it too. But what I hate more is that it is out of our hands. I can only hope that Takato and Jeri will be okay."

* * *

Jeri had now landed on the other side of the fence. Looking around, she began to dash through to the area that shows signs of battle. Kicking up dust as she stopped, she saw an entire group of dark-haired men attacking four teenagers, one of them throwing fireballs, the other launching hulking blobs of aura from his forearms that was creating the explosions. The men were being blown back, yet still were coming.

Jeri decided to keep a little help from above. Looking at a nearby steel structure, she ran towards it, and ran up on it. Then when she reached a certain height, she flipped off it and positioned herself above the crowd.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Jeri screamed as she released her attack into the crowd. The crowd was blown back, as the group threw up their arms to shield their eyes against the dust. Landing gracefully next to them, she was relieved to see that Takato was one of them. Looking at the others, she squinted her eyes at them because they looked familiar. Then they widened.

"Kazu? Kenta?" Jeri gasped.

Kazu wasted no time in reintroducing himself.

"Jeri!" Kazu yelled happily as he began to hug Jeri, who developed a blush and awkwardly tried to hug back.

"Umm…Kazu?" Both Jeri and Kazu turned to Kenta and Takato, who was trying to point behind them. Kazu released his hug and sheepishly scratched his head.

"Right, now's not the time."

"_**Kazu, I have completed my analysis."**_

Both Takato and Jeri looked at Kazu. Kazu shrugged.

"Guardromon. He can be a little dry."

"_**Kazu, I am not exactly made of water, so your statement of being a little dry is incorrect."**_

"Umm…Guardromon?" Guardromon paused a moment, before remembering what he was talking about.

"_**Oh, my apologies. Anyways, I have concluded after careful observation that they are synced with Shadowtoyagumons."**_

Takato, Jeri, Kenta, Kazu and the girl blinked at the conclusion. An incoming fireball was caught by Takato, who began to rub the hand. With the other hand, he threw a pyro sphere at the attacker.

"You know, now that I think about it, their fireballs feel more like legos are being thrown at you."

Kazu caught another fireball and felt his hand. Then he launched a guardian barrage against the attacker.

"Couldn't agree with you more, chumley."

Suddenly, a missile blew up near Takato and took him off his feet. He shook his head to clear it and was helped up by Jeri. Kazu, Kenta, and the girl looked up at the attacker. The sight made them gulp. At least two of the Shadowtoyagumon had now surrounded themselves in aura that took the shape of what looked to be a Guardromon, but with longer arms and a terminator paintjob. Kazu quickly contacted Guardromon.

"Uh, Guardromon, what are those things?"

"_**According to my database, those Shadowagumon have synced to their champion levels, Mekanorimon. Their main attacks are Twin Beam and 4-Disk Break."**_

Leomon then whispered into Takato. _**"Takato, take the girl and run as far as you can."**_

Takato turned to Jeri, and for a moment, Leomon thought that Takato was going to resist the order. Takato, though he had an almost obsessive attitude towards Jeri's welfare, knew it wouldn't do any good for him and Jeri if he stayed and got himself killed. So he turned to the girl.

"Follow me."

With that, he grabbed the girl's hand, causing her to blush, and ran out of the site. Kazu turned to Kenta.

"Kenta?"

Kenta nodded.

"On it. MarineAngemon!"

An explosion of light erupted from Kenta, and everyone in the vicinity had to close their eyes to stop themselves from being blinded. When the light died down, Jeri took a look at Kenta.

Kenta was now floating barefoot, a pure white material covering his body with a red heart adorned on his chest. The material had folded over his hands, giving the appearance of very long sleeves. It had also given Kenta wings to float. Around his neck, a gold ring shone with a few markings. Finally, the helmet he wore had two appendages that could be seen as antennae and also nearly covered his face, exposing his eyes and mouth.

Jeri gasped.

"K-kenta?"

Kenta smiled at Jeri.

"MarineAngemon isn't much of a fighter, but we can still give support. Right, MarineAngemon?"

_**"**__**Pi!"

* * *

**_

Meanwhile, Takato was currently guiding the girl through the alleyways. When he thought they were far away,the girl slid down to rest. Takato then crouched in front of her, giving just enough space to not invade her comfort zone. He stared at her with a discerning look in his eye.

The girl seemed to be around his age. She was around a few inches shorter than him, making her around 5'5 or 5'6. Her brown hair was cut shoulder length and curtained her face. She was dressed moderately, in a short sleeved shirt, a cream skirt that reached her knees, and yellow sandals. Her skin looked pale, almost delicate to the point of being porcelain.

Her face looked to fitting enough to be paired with a school girl uniform. Her rounded nose and soft lips went with the soft geometry of her face. Her eyes were a soft velvet gray, completing the face and giving the appearance of pure unspoiled innocence.

"_Guilmon, is there anything strange about her?"_

"_**Hmm…let me check."**_

Takato leaned in and began to sniff. The girl tried to scoot as far away as she could but soon stopped. She saw that the guy wasn't trying to move in closer, but close enough to get a sniff.

Then his eyes opened, and she gasped to see brown pupils in a sea of yellow tint. Now that she noticed that, she realized that the guy's hair wasn't exactly brown, but had a tint of red. But why was she taking notice now? The guy with the visor shot blobs that exploded. This was normal by comparison.

However, her thoughts didn't last long as the brunette began to talk to her.

"Well, Guilmon can't sense anything weird about you. Why were those guys after you?"

She could only shrug.

"I don't really know. All I really know is that a few days I've been getting these dreams…

"Dreams?"

"_**Dreams?"**_

The girl looked startled.

"What is that?"

Guilmon looked at the girl then moved in closer. He waved a claw in front of her, who turned paler. Guilmon then cleared his throat.

"_**Y-you can see me?"**_

The girl nodded.

"Barely."

Takato then cleared his throat, making the girl turn her attention to him.

"Guilmon, I think this could be important. You were saying something about your dream?"

The girl sighed and leaned back against the way of the alleyway.

"Well, in my dreams, I'm in a dark room, it was all empty. However, I'm always standing on a mosaic of a dragon."

Takato whipped out his sketchbook, and took a pencil out of his back pocket.

"Could you… describe the dragon for me?"

The girl nodded, and then began to think.

"Well…"

"Sorry, I can't let you hear that! My employer has plans for her."

Takato froze, dropping his pencil and notebook. He began to whisper to the girl.

"There's a tall, gangly hobo with a white aura surrounding him behind me, right?"

The girl nodded. Takato sighed, and then quickly charged up energy into his fist.

"_Ready, Guilmon? On the count of three!"_

"_**Right!"**_

"_Three!"_

"_**Three?"**_

Takato spun on his heel, grabbed Kemmerich's wrist, and slammed his fist into the man's gut. A spew of spit ejected from the mouth and into Takato's face. Takato made a disgusted expression, before releasing the energy stored in his fist.

"ROCK BREAKER!"

The attack caught Kemmerich completely by surprise, and stumbled back a little, holding his side. Takato took the opportunity to unbutton his shirt and threw it along with his notebook to the girl. Then breathing in, he stretched his neck for what he and Guilmon could assume to be a rough fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, all five Shadowtoyagumon had digivolved to Mekanorimon and started to overwhelm Jeri, Kazu and Kenta. Jeri was knocked out when one of the disk bombs exploded and her head made impact with one of the unfinished walls. Leomon had taken over, yet Kenta and Kazu had to admit to hear Leomon's voice coming out of Jeri's mouth was unsettling to say the least.

Kazu had meanwhile taken the brunt of the attacks, but it didn't affect him as much considering Guardromon's virus nature, and Kazu served as his medic with MarineAngemon's Kahuna Waves. However, the Mekanorimon noticed this and had converged together to dislodge Kazu from Kenta. Kazu yelled at Kenta to get behind him while firing off more Guardian Barrages.

Leomon was trying to help Kazu, but the Mekanorimon had converged together to avoid being picked off. If Leomon tried to even get close enough to attack, their convoy system assured that he would be met with a maelstrom of bombs and laser beams. They needed to be separated. They needed a plan.

"_**Kazu! Guardromon! Quickly cause a distraction! We need to regroup!"**_

Kazu nodded and looked at the pile of dirt that was so conveniently close to the Mekanorimon.

"Hey, Guardromon! Let's give these guys a dirt shower!"

"_**My missiles are at the ready, Kazu!"**_

"Make it so, Guardromon!"

"Just fire the missiles!" Kenta screamed.

"_**Pi pi pi!"**_ MarineAngemon screamed his approval.

Two aura missiles launched at the dirt pile and created a huge dust cloud that obscured the Mekanorimon's vision. Meanwhile, Leomon gathered everyone behind a segment of wall.

"Guys, I hate to admit it but we really need to come up with a plan." Kazu said, stretching his arm to check for anything that was broken.

"Gee, I only hope that Takato is having better luck than us."

* * *

The girl watched in morbid fascination as the fight unfolded. Despite Kemmerich's disadvantage of having next to no air mobility in the alleyway, the power of flight that Icedevimon still allowed him to dodge and attack from angles that Takato couldn't. And he planned to milk that advantage for all its worth.

Takato swung a fist at Kemmerich's gut, who quickly blocked it with his forearm. Another fist went flying at his face, but with contempt blocked it. Kemmerich's foot made contact with Takato's gut.

Stumbling back, Takato then noticed Kemmerich drawing back his hand.

"FROZEN CLAW!"

Seeing the attack approach him, and seeing that there was no way to dodge it without hurting the girl Takato quickly charged his own attack.

"_Guilmon, I need as much as you can muster."_

"_**I'm giving it all I got, Takatomon!"**_

Takato gathered a lot of energy into his hand, creating a burning orb. Then as the hand approached, Takato threw the orb at it with the power and technique of a baseball pitcher.

The explosion left Kemmerich stunned, and Takato practically gasping for air.

"_**Takatomon…I don't feel so good."**_

"_Me neither, boy. I think we put too much into that last attack. I can barely stand."_

"Tsk tsk, such a disappointment." Takato froze as two arms quickly restrained him. Kemmerich began to whisper into his ear.

"I was almost thinking that you could give me and Icedevimon a fight. Too bad you don't have any more fight in you. Well then, I'm just warming up."

With those words, Kemmerich spread the aura wings and flew straight up, dragging Takato with him. The girl simply watched them fly up into the air, and then began to follow them.

"Gee, I hope the others are having a better time than me."

* * *

Kenta then gave Kazu a nervous look.

"_**Let's not think about that. Anyways, Guardromon, is there anything that Mekanorimon have. Perhaps a flaw that might have crossed over to this world?"**_

Guardromon began to think, while Kazu and Kenta looked at the Mekanorimon that were beginning to search for them.

"_**If I remember correctly, Mekanorimon have the unfortunate circumstance to be piloted in their natural state, though it is dubious if the quirk had crossed over."**_

Leomon put a hand on his chin, quickly thinking over their options. Then he came up with a plan, and called for everyone to huddle.

* * *

The nightlights of Shinjuku were fascinating. Like Christmas lights on an empty expanse, they glittered and shone like the stars in the heavens. Takato would have enjoyed the sight, if he wasn't trying to get Kemmerich off him as well as devising a plan to land on the ground in one piece.

Currently, he was working on getting Kemmerich off him with worming motions and smacks on the arms. However, Icedevimon gave Kemmerich a rather iron grip. Also, unbeknownst to Takato, he was planning on letting go.

Suddenly, Takato was waving his arms screaming as Icedevimon dove towards the abandoned street, with him in front. Letting go of Takato, Kemmerich then charged up energy in his eyes and prepared to fire.

"FROZEN TUNDRA!"

Kemmerich screamed as Takato landed, kicking up dust. The beam exited his eyes into the dust cloud, making a distinct sound that something was frozen. Kemmerich landed, waiting for the dust to settle down.

"_**I think we got him."**_

"_Normally I disa…huh?"_

Kemmerich quickly side stepped a pyro sphere, then turned around him to look. Takato was in even worse shape than when Kemmerich fought him last time.

His back and chest was painted a collage of black and blue. His pants and sneakers were nearly torn, just barely holding themselves together. His left eye had swelled over and a bit of blood were dripping from his right nostril. His right arm was encased He was also breathing in and out very hard as if forcing air into a broken balloon. Takato looked ready to drop at any moment.

Kemmerich decided to end it right then and there.

"FROZEN CLAW!"

The attack slammed right into Takato's chest and left him flying onto the ground. Something began to fill his lungs, so he closed his eyes and coughed to shower the air with red droplets. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Kemmerich standing over him. Takato grimaced. Kemmerich seriously needed to wash his bare feet once in a while.

Kemmerich stared down at the poor broken boy that laid at his feet writhing in pain. Seeing the boy's piteous attempts to continue the fight, Kimmerich decided to end his pain, and to complete his objective as fast as he could. Raising his hand at Takato's head, he began to charge energy into his hand.

Watching the hand glow with energy, a tear slowly slipped down Takato's cheek. This was it, he was down, and he was going to die. Silently he began to engage in conversation with Guilmon.

"_This is it, Guilmon. I'm out. It's been fun."_

"_**Takatomon, don't give up! Don't give up!"**_

"_Guilmon, I got nothing! I'm finished, I'm done!"_

"_**Takato, of course you got something! You have Jeri, Mom, Dad, Kazu, Kenta, and me!"**_

"_Guilmon, I said NOTHING, not NO ONE!"_ Takato shouted at Guilmon. Then he began to silently weep.

"_Guilmon…I just don't have the energy. My body just won't respond."_ Guilmon made a mournful growl.

"_**I know…" **_Then Takato began to talk again.

"_I just wish that I…no, we could fight him on equal ground."_ Guilmon gave a nod.

"_**Takatomon, I don't know what you do understand about me, but always remember I'll be right there beside you, hundred and twenty percent."**_

Takato could only smile. _"Yeah, thanks Guilmon."_

Suddenly, a bright light penetrated the night. Kemmerich took his hand that was pointing at Takato's head to shield his eyes from the light. Takato squinted into the light to see the silhouette of the girl that he was supposed to escorting. Suddenly, the girl raised her hands forward and shot a bright light towards Takato.

Kemmerich acted on instinct, quickly hopping back to avoid the blast. Takato could only lie on the floor, watching the beam of light approach closer and closer.

The light began to spread over his body, like water flowing like a stream. Takato began to feel lightheaded and sleepy, as if he got an idea of how heroin felt like. Suddenly the feeling stopped, and Takato snapped out of his haze and hopped back on his feet.

"How did that happen?"

Kemmerich could only stare in awe as Takato stood up. After the bright light, Takato looked as he did at the beginning of the fight. His pants and sneakers were still beat up, but the bruises and blood was gone, as if they were washed away like dirt. Takato also noticed his condition and was experimentally flexing his arms and legs.

Suddenly, Takato put a hand to his eyes and began to groan, and Kemmerich noticed a drop of a red substance flowing out of his hand. Then little by little, Takato's moans began to turn into roars, and Kemmerich began to realize that the red substance that was dripping from his hands was actually data.

Takato's hands flew off his eyes as the data streamed forth and began to cover his body. His mouth was engaged in a soundless roar as his body spasmed with the data bonding with his DNA. Finally, the aura had covered him, and his head slumped forward.

Then his head looked up and Kemmerich could see that along with his hair becoming a lighter brown, his eyes had now become silted and burning with an intensity that could make anyone weak in the knees.

As Takato stood up, the aura began to shift and change. The part that covered his feet became dinosaur like, with three sharp toe nails with one on the heel. His hands wielded three pronged aura claws, with a sharp bone appendence extending from the elbow. Finally, the aura that surrounded Takato's head became something resembling a dragon, with hair, dagger like teeth, and horns that appeared to serve as ears.

As Kemmerich took in Takato's new form, Takato turned around to look at Kemmerich. As the staredown became a stalemate, Kemmerich looked at the girl, who was lying unconscious. As he slowly put two and two together, he began to understand how much the girl was important.

Quickly he used his wings to fly over to her. As he reached out to grab her, Takato quickly flung himself at Kemmerich, using his body weight to catch him off balance. Kemmerich veered off course, his hand missing the girl by a foot.

Kemmerich rolled on the floor, then got up, a little disoriented. A blur quickly rushed in front of him, and a fist smashed itself into Kemmerich's cheek. The surprise and power of the punch made his feet lift off the ground, but he was able to use his wings to gracefully back flip onto his feet.

Seeing Takato approach for a second punch, Kemmerich quickly pooled energy into his eyes.

"FROZEN TUNDRA!"

Seeing the attack reach for him, Takato quickly stopped. Then extending one of his aura bone appendages, he quickly knelt down. At the right moment that the ice nearly made contact with him, Takato released his plan into action.

"DRAGON SLASH!"

With that, the bone appendage glowed, and Takato slashed at the ground with it. The attack brought forth a column of asphalt to shield Takato. Not enough for comfort, but enough to survive.

Crouching behind the cover, Takato saw that Kemmerich had dismissed Takato and was walking toward the girl. Kemmerich had just made a tactical error. Taking the advantage, Takato leapt out of cover and began to charge at Kemmerich.

Kemmerich looked behind his shoulder and was stunned to see Takato now racing at him. Icedevimon began to scream into his ear to defend himself. Kemmerich tried, but was much too late.

Takato slammed into him like a runaway train. And a runaway train Takato might as well be, as he kept running with Kemmerich in tow, hands firmly entrenched in Kemmerich's torso. Looking into Takato's eyes, one couldn't see a timid high school student. All that could be seen was brown silted of pure desire to win.

Before Kemmerich could even counterattack, his back slammed into a brick wall. His moment of pain and hesitation was punished as Takato then began to release a barrage of punches. What they lacked in finesse and variety, they compensated for brute strength.

Every pound, every punch, every impact that sent signals spiraling up his spine drowned out Icedevimon as he tried to rally Kemmerich's resolve and strength.

Finally, Takato let Kemmerich slump to his knees only to set him up for more damage. Grabbing Kemmerich by his lapels, Takato tossed him over his shoulder into the air. Then summoning two pyro spheres, Takato brought his hands together and back, as if posing for a photograph. The two spheres began to press against each other, only to become one big glowing sphere. However, it wasn't the end as a small vortex opened around the sphere and it began to grow in size.

As Takato watched Kemmerich fall, his sphere grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of a soccer ball. Finally when Kimmerich fell in front of the metal wall, Takato brought his hands forward, shooting the ball of energy with the technique of a fictional martial artist.

"PYRO BLASTER!"

The ball of energy shot like a cannonball. Kemmerich coughed up blood as the ball broke through the wall… with him in front. Takato stared at the smoking hole, and then released his sync. No sooner than he had done that did a wave of fatigue and exhaustion crash over him.

Tiredness gnawed on his nerves, while sleep and unconsciousness subtly began to pull on his eyelids. He was just bone weary, but Takato knew better than to give in to his desires. Takato began to drag his feet to the girl, to make sure that she was okay.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeri (who had woken up in the middle of Leomon's planning,) Leomon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta and MarineAngemon simply stared at the carnage that had unfolded before their eyes. While they had been discussing battle plans, the Mekorimon were knocked out by a human sized projectile. Everyone released their sync and continued to stare at the destruction. Kenta talked first.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know."

"_**It seems that this fight had a deus ex machina for an ending."**_

"_**I cannot agree with you more."**_

"Pi pi pi!"

"Uh… What's a deus ex machina?"

Everyone looked at him and sweat dropped.

"_**I assume that everything had been sorted out here."**_

Everyone turned to see a familiar pseudo centaur.

"Vajramon?"

Jeri gasped, obviously stunned. Kazu and Kenta began to wave sheepishly, hoping to lessen the frown that was plastered on Vajramon's face.

"Jeri?"

Jeri turned to see her family walking up to her. Jeri began to panic until she realized that Mr. and Mrs. Katou were taking the sight of Vajramon quite well. Mr. Katou had to reach to pat Vajramon on the shoulder.

"While we were running, this man came and told us all that was going on. Suffice to say, we know about that little brawl you had that afternoon."

"Oh…" Jeri blushed while digging her toe into the ground. Mrs. Katou worriedly looked all over the site.

"Jeri, where's Takato? Is he alright?"

"I'm right here, mom." Everyone turned to look at Takato. He was walking towards them carrying the girl wedding style.

Mr. Katou came up and tried to help with the girl as much as he could, while Vajramon came up and began to sniff at Takato. His eyes opened up as he put a finger to his chin, looking at Takato inquisitively. Takato couldn't help but feel uneasy under the Deva's gaze.

"_**Strange, you have only found your partner about three weeks ago, yet you smell like you have achieved champion sync."**_

Takato tilted his head at Vajramon. "Is that what you call it?"

Vajramon nodded. _**"Still, unless your partner's natural form is champion, the regular time it takes to sync to the champion is at least two months. Now I'm curious, how were you able to achieve it in mere weeks?"**_

Takato simply shrugged.

"I don't really know. I mean, I was practically fighting for breath back there, and well… Truth be told, when Icedevimon had me cornered, I just wished that we could fight on equal terms. Just then, this girl started to glow… The light was just intense. She threw this orb of light at me, and whatever it was, it healed me and allowed me to champion sync with Guilmon."

Vajramon blinked.

"_**So you mean to tell me that this girl granted your wish? Am I correct?"**_

Takato gulped.

"Y-yeah, I guess."

Vajramon put a hand to his forehead, obviously distressed.

"_**This information is… startling to say the least…Azulongmon must hear of this."**_

Vajramon then stared at Kazu and Kenta, who jumped. He pointed at them.

"_**I will come up with a suitable punishment later. As for you…"**_

Vajramon pointed to Takato and Jeri.

"_Tell everyone that you are going on a camping trip to the Okuchichibu Mountains, near the Gunma prefecture. We…require your presence."_ With a nod to Kazu and Kenta, he softly took the girl and gave her to Kazu, who began to give her a piggyback. Kazu and Kenta waved to Takato and Jeri before following Vajramon.

A silence swept across the Katous as they were left to think about the plan that Vajramon left for them. Takato turned to Mr. Katou. "So what dad? Should we go?" Mr. Katou turned to Takato and opened his mouth, when sirens began to ring. Everyone quickly bolted, hoping not to get caught. Takato turned one last time to the site, and then rushed back. Quickly grabbing his shirt and notepad, he quickly ran out of the scene, as if like a phantom.

Meanwhile, Kemmerich was slowly stumbling through the alleyway, chest lit aflame as each breath felt like a sledgehammer was smashing his lungs. Though in sync form he could take the pain, as a human, the pain was horrendous. Kemmerich finally got to his knees to force some more air into his lungs.

"Next time, next time we won't fail…"

"Too bad there won't be one."

Kemmerich's heart stopped as he turned to face the end of the alleyway. The light was enough to illuminate a silhouette standing impassively at the end. Kemmerich's body began to react on adrenaline as he tried to run.

"SILK THREAD!"

A sticky web entangled Kemmerich's legs and tripped him. On the side, another figure had his hand out, the web coming from his wrist. As Kemmerich struggled to get the web off him, the figure from the end of the alley walked up to him and crouched low. He nodded to the other man, who stopped his webs from entangling Kemmerich more. Kemmerich simply watched in terror as the figure looked down at him.

"I'm sorry, but I'll make it painless."

The sky lit up with a shade of red as a yell pierced the heavens above.

"V LASER!"

* * *

Author's note: Wow, this equals 20 pages in Times New Romans, in 12 font. So everyone, I have a few questions for you. Since you ask questions for me, I should be able to ask questions to you. Communication is a two way street, right?

So, was characterization okay so far? How about the two twists? Were they okay?

Anyways, it's 9:24 a.m. on this channel. Signing off. Peace!


	7. Chapter 7

Oh man, oh man, oh man… I'm so sorry. Truly, from the bottom of my heart, cross it and hope to die. But hey, I just hope this chapter meets your slightly raised expectations. Anyways…

Woah, how did this happen? I was looking at my views and I realized that six more people read the sixth chapter more than the fifth. I mean, how do you do that? Did they just decide to just skip the end? Gosh, who does that?

Anyways, back to business. Sorry if there aren't any questions that were answered because this isn't the chapter that explains any of that. Still enjoy!

Legend:

_**Flashback**_

_Thoughts_

_**Digimon talking  
**_

'Writing'

ATTACK

_'Singing'_

Normal

* * *

Chapter Seven: I Will Not Bow

Spartan. It had many meanings. The name was synonymous with the Laconion area of Greece, for the Greek city state obsessed with its military. It was synonymous with the 300 at Thermopylae who gave their lives to defend the pass. It was synonymous with courage, bravery, the willingness to stand in the face of insurmountable odds. It was all those things.

However, another little known meaning was to be overly simple or frugal, and that could have described the dwelling. The whole room was carved out into a cave, so the floor was dust while the walls were made of rock. Except for a bed, desk, and light bulb hanging from the ceiling, it was bare of anything else. It had nothing else, only the bare essentials.

However, for the occupant on the bottom cot, it was the ideal quarters for him. He found that he had a tendency to leave objects lying around. So the sparse environment combated that habit.

The bunk looked like an army cot, with a thin sheet, wool blanket, and nearly flat pillow. However, the whole bed looked slept in, and the sleeper forgot to fix it. However, the bed was unfixed because the person was still on the bed, simply laying on it. His arms were supporting his head while his right leg crossed with his left.

The person looked to be in his early 20s. He wore blue jeans with a hole on his right knee, held up with a brown leather belt. However, the pants were low enough to reveal the waistband of his boxers. His blue striped cotton shirt was very loose and clung to him loosely. His left wrist was covered by a black rubber band that looked to be a part of something, rather as a wrist decoration.

The person's eyes were shut, yet it looked like he was relaxing more than napping. His skin contrasted with his hair with a lighter shade of brown. His face looked like a mix of a boy's and a man's, with soft symmetry and no baby fat. He simply looked like a lion in slumber, at rest but ready to strike out whenever necessary.

The person's name was Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya.

He was currently snoozing, breathing in through his nose. He had found that he drools and snores when he breaths in through his mouth. All was quiet, all was tranquil, and all was sublime as he lost himself into memories past.

* * *

FLASH BACK

Two years ago…

A voice shattered the silence. **_"Davis!"_**

Davis moaned as he rolled onto his side, digging his face into the pillow. He drew back in disgust as he realized that he hadn't breathed in through his nose as much as he had wanted to think. He sat on the edge of his bed, wiping off the bits of drool that clung to his face.

_**"Good morning, Davish!"**_

Davis yawned before greeting the voice.

_"Good morning, Veemon."_

His vision blurred as his consciousness began to enter another realm. Davis soon blinked and found himself in a cave. The whole cave was rounded out like a gigantic room, with a fire burning in the middle. A silhouette soon appeared in front of the fire as it threw a hunk of wood into the flames. After that task, the silhouette turned to face Davis.

**_"Fancy seeing you here, Davish."_**

Veemon was the kind of digimon to leave an impression, since it was so hard to describe him. He was a bipedal with blue scales with a white belly and cheeks. His arms reached down to his knees, though that wasn't saying much considering that his knees were bent. His ten fingers had tiny claws with his six toes contrasted with just being huge talons. His back had a few tiny nubs along the middle, and his tail had a wide base that got smaller as it reached the tip.

Veemon's face was nearly as memorable. It essentially looked like somewhat like a clown. The white of his cheeks covered just the crown of his nose to the sides of his mouth. A canine tooth exposed themselves on each side of his mouth. His ears were like his tails, with a wide base and thinning out to the end. His forehead was adorned by a yellow v that pointed towards his cone of a nose. Finally his eyes was that of a child; huge and wide yet shimmering with a childlike energy and playfulness.

_**"Sho, had a good shleep, Davish?"**_

Davis simply stood up, stretched and made his way toward the fire. Sitting next to Veemon, he stared into the fire as the heat warmed his bones.

_"Yeah, as good as they come. It was just a void, but…"_ Davis grew quiet as he thought carefully on his words.

_"…it's better than what I usually get."_

Veemon's eyes lost their childishness and were replaced with pure and simple concern for his partner.

_**"Come on, Davish, think poshitively! Don't always look a gift horshe in the mouth."**_

Davis could only smile sadly as he began to stroke the makeshift wristband. Veemon could only watch sadly as Davis wrestled with his inner turmoil. It practically tore him on the inside. Here was his partner emotionally six feet under, and all he had was a stupid hard head.

Suddenly, the cave started to dissipate. Veemon stood up, and nodded to Davis.

_**"Shomeone calling!"**_

Davis nodded and began to regain consciousness. When his eyes blinked, he looked and saw a couple of purple eyes staring at him. Davis promptly screamed and fell over onto his bed. Hearing laughter, he angrily lifted himself up.

"Not funny,Ken!"

Slowing his laughter to a chuckle, Ken twisted his smile to a smirk.

"For me it was."

Ken Ichijouji was dressed casually and yet managed to exclude an almost formal aura. He wore plain black shoes, grey pants, and a white shirt with a grey zipper jacket. His almost navy blue hair, as much as Davis hated to admit it, made him kind of feminine. Overall, he looked like one of those anime bishounens that fan girls obsessed over.

Davis could only sigh as he rubbed his face in an effort to eliminate his sleepiness.

"What do you want, Ken?"

Ken's smirk turned into a frown.

"What do you mean? There's two getting promoted today, remember?"

Davis sighed.

"Right."

* * *

PRESENT

Several people were waiting as they lazily swung their legs. The room was just a big round cylinder with holes in the walls to make for seats. 13 people currently were seated, waiting for the 14th.

Suddenly, one of them threw up her arms in frustration.

"Grah! Where is he? When he comes over, I'm gonna!"

"Yolei, please control yourself."

One of the others talked to the frustrated one in a serious yet boyish tone.

"Come on, Yolei, I'm sure Davis has a good reason."

"You mean like sleeping, Cody?"

Cody facepalmed.

"Not helping, Armadillomon."

One of the others spoke up.

"I'll go get him. I bet I'll find him in his room."

Everyone in attendance nodded. The person on the top seat called to her.

"Yes, Kari, do tell him it's mandatory to attend, although I'm sure he'll find the information interesting."

The person now identified as Kari nodded. She walked out of sight into a hallway, but not before one of the others leaped from his perch.

* * *

FLASH BACK

Both Davis and Ken were standing in the public meeting room. It was a huge area in the middle of the compound designed to hold at least 250 people. Everyone in the room was wearing the standard uniform, which was basically a black cloak with a hood and a zipper. Essentially for Davis, it made Ken look more like an anime bishounen.

"When is this going to be over?" Veemon moaned in boredom.

"Veemon, behave yourself. This is important."

"Yeah, Veemon, just wait a bit. It'll be over soon."

Suddenly everyone stood up as 12 cloaked people all entered the room. Everything became so still that you could have heard crickets. Silently the group approached the end of the room, which had 14 caverns serving as seats. One by one, each person seat themselves on the ledges. Finally, one of the people stood up on the highest seat and cleared his throat.

"Well, may numbers 34 and 42 please rise."

Two people rose out of the crowd and started towards the seats. Once before them, the two bowed as if in reverence. It was hard to hear what they were saying as they were very far away. Ken, however, could see that Davis was tensing when the two began to make their way to the two empty seats. No one was moving up to them. The two were going to occupy the seats. They were being promoted to them out right.

Ken then saw that Davis hid his eyes under his hood as he slowly began to stand up. Ken tried to grab onto Davis' shoulder in an attempt to get Davis to sit down. Davis only shrugged off Ken's hand before quickly enveloping himself in an aura of light blue and quickly flying towards the seats. Ken panicked.

_"Wormmon!"_

_**"On it, Ken!"**_

A light green aura wrapped itself around Ken as he quickly jumped off his perch and flew as fast as he could to stop Davis from committing the most terrible mistake he could possibly make.

* * *

STILL FLASH BACK

Meanwhile, one of the people sitting on the perches was bored and bored out of his mind. He hated ceremonies, promotions, anything that required him to sit down, shut up, and smile for the crowd as they went on and on about some asinine drivel that he couldn't care anything less about. He was practically squirming in his seat when it happened.

As one of the two began to climb up to his new seat, obviously admiring the view, he was secretly screaming for the guy to get it over with. Apparently someone couldn't agree more. Suddenly, a blur smacked itself right into the man and ripped him off the seat. He watched in surprise as the man and the blur fell into the crowd who ran away to avoid the scuffle.

He watched as another one approached and tried to break off the fight. One of them tried to intervene in the fight, and he was almost willing to use his power to stop him. However, the other promoted jumped in, obviously thinking that the man attacking his fellow promoted had assistance. So it wasn't long before another took place in the limited air space, and complete pandemonium had overtaken the place. Most of the seated had jumped off their pedestals to assist the others in getting out.

At least they didn't try to spoil his fun.

* * *

Meanwhile, Davis had skidded to a stop after punching the person through a wall. All the carnage, all the din of hysteria was simply background music to Davis and Veemon as they approached the rubble. They kicked one of the stones, then sighed and began to walk away.

Until…

"DARK NETWORK!"

A dark orb burst out of the rubble and at Davis. Davis quickly used his aura wings to flip over and position himself.

"VEE LASER!"

Firing a laser from his chest, he directed it into the pile of rubble. The attack impacted the rubble, and a dust cloud covered the area. Davis continued to float on the air, trying to see the effects.

_"Did we get him?"_

"CONCERT CRASH!"

Suddenly, the most horrible rendition of Heartbreak Hotel entered Davis' ears.

_'Well, since my baby left me,'_

Both he and Veemon screamed in anguish as Davis tried to cover his ears to ward off the sound.

_'I found a new place to dwell...'_

Slowly drifting onto the ground, he was able to see the person digging himself out of the rubble.

_'It's down at the end of lonely street...'_

The person still had on his hood, but he was surrounded by an orange aura. Davis could also slightly see the edge of glowing sunglasses under the hood along with the bear plushie on his waist.

_'…at Heartbreak Hotel.'_

Veemon groaned.

_**"Great, an Etemon. Just great."**_

_"Gee, no wonder he has such a big ego."_

**_"Well, just be glad he's not giving us an encore."_**

Etemon decided that to ensure good measure, he began to sing the chorus.

_"Great, now I want to check him into Heartbreak Hospital."

* * *

_

_"Wormmon?"_

**_"Yes, Ken?"_**

_"Remind me to kill Davis after this is done, okay?"_

_**"Duly noted, Ken."**_

"SONIC DESTROYER!"

A bolt of electricity homed in towards Ken, who swiftly swerved to avoid the shock. Quickly returning to an upright position, Ken quickly aimed for his offender. His offender seems to be at least a little above average height, and seemed to be a bit on the chunky side. His aura took the form of what looked to be a parrot with arms and wings. A metal beak could be seen protruding from under the hood. However, he wasn't able to react fast enough as Ken released his attack.

"SPIKING STRIKE!"

Out of Ken's arm, a blade of aura formed. Quickly flying to Parrotmon, he slashed him, creating a scratch on his left arm. Parrotmon screeched in pain, before turning to Ken in anger. Quickly opening his beak, a blue light appeared before shooting itself at Ken.

"STATIC DESTROYER!"

Ken saw the attack coming, and quickly came up with a plan.

_"Wormmon, I got a plan, are you in?"_

Wormmon gave a nod.

_**"Giving you full capability."**_

_"Good."_

Ken soon began to fly towards the wall. Turning around, he saw the attack approach him. Parrotmon watched as the attack collided, kicking up a dust cloud and sending a few fragments of rock falling to the floor. He felt a slight pang of remorse. The person was only trying to stop his friend from committing a most grievous thing.

Suddenly, he had the urge to look up. There in freefall towards him was the person, who had apparently dodged the attack by leaping off the wall. His left arm was glowing and aimed right at him.

"MOON SHOOTER!"

* * *

PRESENT

"Looks like Davis locked his door."

Kari said as she knelt to look at the keyhole. She had thrown off her hood to look at the knob better. If one didn't know any better, she looked like an angel that had descended from heaven.

Her black robe clung tightly around her, filling out her soft curves. Her skin seemed to be pale silk that had just been dried. Her light chest nut hair flowed around, framing her angelic features. Soft brown eyes, traces of a soft smile, and a kind and gentle personality completed the image description of unsoiled innocence.

_**"How about I break it?"**_

The same couldn't exactly be said about her partner, Gatomon.

_"Gatomon!"_

Gatomon could only shrug.

_**"Davis could always buy another one."**_

**_"Well then allow us to save Davis some money."_**

Kari turned to see Ken with his hood down. Ken smiled.

"Need some help?"

Kari nodded as she stood up and gave Ken some room. Ken knelt down to be eye level with the keyhole. Digging around his pocket, he produced a hairpin and began to twist it. Once he had his desired shape, he stuck it into the keyhole and began to jiggle it around. His tongue exposed itself and moved to the side of his mouth. A drop of perspiration made its course down the right side of his face.

At last, he heard a click, and the smile that was brought to his face was one of smugness.

"Still got it."

Pushing it open, he mentioned to Kari.

"After you."

Kari smiled and walked through the door.

* * *

FLASH BACK

**_"Hold still, ya slippery little punk!"_**

Etemon shouted in frustration as he swung his fist at Davis, hoping for a big, meaty smack on the cheek. Davis ducked under Etemon's hook, and quickly standing up, reacted with an uppercut. Etemon stumbled back, giving Davis and Veemon time to spear him back into the wall.

Etemon was more annoyed than actually hurt by the attack. Davis realized too late that he had made a mistake. Etemon grabbed Davis around the arms and lifted him off his feet. Davis squirmed and shook around, hoping to shake himself free. But Etemon's grip was too strong to even budge.

"Now I got ya! Now get ready for more of my musical styling!"

Davis and Veemon quickly began to struggle harder, until Etemon opened his mouth again.

"CONCERT CRASH!"

Only one thought crossed both their minds.

_**"Oh crr…"**_

_"Oh crr…"_

Etemon began to sing opera.

Davis gritted his teeth in pain as the melody scrapped itself against his eyedrums. Veemon screaming in agony also didn't help. Even worse, it felt like the power holding him and Veemon synced was weakening as if the song was siphoning it.

_**"Davish, we gotta shtop him! At thish rate, I don't think we can keep in even rookie mode!"**_

_"I know, just give me time."_

Davis once again tried to shake himself free, but Etemon apparently had enough strength to both keep up his singing and hold Davis tight. After a few moments, Davis stopped and began to think of a new plan. His aura was beginning to get thinner and more transparent. He had to act fast.

As David looked at his hand, his eyes saw past it and saw his foot. Davis soon noticed that his foot was in perfect punting position. Not wasting any time, Davis drew back his foot and swung it forward with everything he got. Etemon soon started singing a high note and loosening his grip. Davis mentioned to Veemon.

_"Veemon, now!"_

**_"I got your back, Davish!"_**

Davis' chest then began to glow.

"VEE LASER!"

The impact blew Etemon off his feet and Davis onto the hard ground. The time brought Davis breath and a horrifying realization. The blue aura had worn off completely. Etemon's attack had done its job. He and Veemon had reverted to the rookie level.

_"Shorry Davish, we lost too much."_

Davis nodded as he got back up to his feet. He then got into the best battle ready position his body would even allowed, then waited for his opponent. Then a thought crossed his mind.

_"Hey, where's Ken? Shouldn't he be here by now?"_

_**"Davish, above you!"**_

Davis looked up and quickly jumped back as Ken slammed into the spot he occupied only a few seconds ago. Davis quickly ran back to check over his friend. He didn't look so good, as his hood was blown back and ripped to shreds. His chest area was black and burnt, with the smell being absolute terrible. Slowly Ken's eyes opened as his mouth gave way to a moan. Ken looked at Davis, who began to scratch his head sheepishly.

"Man Ken, you look terrible."

Ken simply looked at his chest area, then looked back impassively at Davis.

"That is such an understatement."

Both of the two promoted stepped down to look at the two. Parrotmon could only watch as Etemon began to gloat.

_**"Oh, sorry that my friend here cooked your friend medium well. But I guess it should be expected when you try to rain on our parade, and try to stop us to taking our rightful places."**_

Davis turned to Etemon with a look akin to disgust.

"Your rightful place?"

Etemon began to swagger over to Ken and Davis and leaned over them, a sneer covering his lips.

_**"Well, you see, I was one of the originals. The ones who worked their butts from day one. I was primed for great things, fantastic things. Then that brown headed punk and his blond emo of his come around and suddenly here I am, working on the bottom rung like a chump. My story is a fall from grace!"**_

Davis only snorted.

"Don't you think they wanted someone who could get the job done who doesn't sound like Sanjaya?"

Etemon could only look strangely at Davis. Then with the smirk turning even bigger, he flipped onto his back and laughed. Parrotmon only watch his fellow promoted strangely, Davis' eye twitched, and Ken strained his neck to look at the sight.

"What's so funny?"

Veemon sighed.

_**"You'll shee. Hey, Wormmon, mind counting down?"**_

**_"Not at all, Veemon. Ahem, three…two…one…"_**

"For what?" Both Ken and Davis asked.

_**"Hey, those pipes are pure gold. Don't hate if you can't play!"**_

Davis facepalmed. He felt a tug on his sleeve and glanced down at Ken, who had the same annoyed expression.

"Would you mind, please?"

Davis nodded, then grabbed Ken's arm and roughly threw it onto Ken's face. Ken could only sigh.

"Thank you, Davis."

Davis nodded.

"Don't mention it."

Etemon paid no attention and continued his pandering to his entitlement issues.

_**"Besides, it's time to move on. That old brown head's number was up. His time was up. Sure it was sad, but with me around, I bet you'll forget about old google boy."**_

Davis' clenched his fist. Etemon, still oblivious, continued on.

_**"Heck, maybe that's why? It's so clear now! Silly me! Why didn't I think of that before? They already saw my value, I was too much of a golden asset to them. So they decided to give another chump the job. Heck, I'm glad I dodged that bullet!"**_

Davis was now shivering as his fingers began to press into the skin of his palm. Ken could only shake his head at Etemon's gloating.

_**"Come on, kid! It ain't the end of the world. Who gonna miss that google head anyway? I'm sure that when they get a load of me, they're going to bow down and worship like the god I am."**_

Kneeling next to Davis' shivering form, he began to whisper.

_**"So what do you saw? I'm willing to start fresh, and I bet you're willing too after hearing that. So I'll step in for you, I'm sure the punishment will be harsh, but I lighten it up. All you have to do is bow down and call me your new number five. Come on, say it! It ain't that hard…"**_

Davis only mumbled a few words. Etemon put a hand to his ear and pointed it towards Davis.

**_"Can you speak a little louder? I'm kind of deaf."_**

In the lowest whisper, words came to Etemon's ear. But they weren't the kind he was thinking on hearing.

_**"Mind if you say that again?"**_

Davis' head snapped up, the light showing his cheek fresh with tears and fury burning in his eyes.

"I…Will…Not…Bow!"

At that point, Davis drew back a fist and threw it at Etemon. But in the time it took to reach Etemon, a change took place. A light blue aura surrounded his fist, followed by a wireframe surrounding his wrist. The fist impacted into Etemon's cheek and sent him flying back. Ken strained himself to look at Davis' fist.

The wireframe had materialized into bandages that wrapped around his fist. Ken's eyes widened as he realized what it meant. Davis had reached the ultimate sync.

Etemon looked up and gasped at Davis. The aura had returned albeit with a different shape. It looked more humanoid than Exveemon, though it retained the clawed feet and hands. His horn it had was broken off, and Etemon thought that a blind fold covered Davis' eyes. Etemon growled as he stood up and glared at Davis.

Suddenly, he bounded toward Davis, screaming in hatred.

_**"No! I've waited too long! I've scooted over for that punk, I ain't scooting for you."**_

Etemon then threw a fist at Davis, who did the most surprising thing: he caught the fist with his face. Davis fell next to Ken, who had on a face of disbelief on his face. When Davis got to his knees, Ken shouted to him.

"What the heck, Davis? You couldn't even block that punch?"

Davis shook his head.

"I can't even see anything with this stupid blindfold."

Ken had his mouth open.

"A blindfold? What kind of ultimate has a blindfold?"

**_"If I remember correctly, this form was called Humilmon. It was a holy exile digimon who sought penance for a past sin he had committed."_**

Though it was quick, Ken swore he saw Davis tense at that description. Wormmon continued on.

**_"I also think that its three attacks were called Empathy, Retribution, and Provision."_**

"Umm, I think Etemon is getting tired of waiting! Could you teach us to use one of his attacks?"

Wormmon was silent for a bit, as if upset, but managed to swallow his pride.

"Empathy, I do think, was used by activating it at the time you make contact with your opponent."

"Got it!"

"DAVIS, BEHIND YOU!"

Davis quickly turned around and slapped his hand on Etemon's forearm. Etemon struggled to get his arm out, but Veemon's ultimate sync allowed a grip on par with Etemon. Davis concentrated, hoping to get any reaction. Before long, a burning sensation could be felt in his eyes. With words rising in his throat, he screamed them out.

"EMPATHY!"

Etemon yelled in surprise as his vision became spotted. Davis took the opportunity to push Etemon away, also suffering from the same symptoms. Both knelt grumbling, wiping at their eyes to hopefully help clear their eyes.

Parrotmon walked up next to Davis' who had not noticed him yet, and raised his hand to knock Davis unconscious. Suddenly, reflexes reacted, and Parrotmon was forced to drop his attack. A moment later, he found himself in the air, struggling to stop the boy's companion from running him through.

The pseudo dark purple haired boy was gritting his teeth, both in determination and agony from his burnt chest. His light green aura was shaped unmistakably humanoid albeit with some insect traits. The top of his head was marked with antennas, while the area around the bottom of his face looked like a pair of pinchers. His shoulders were encased in a sort of insect exoskeleton. The feet were just two pronged toes, and attached to his back were four insect like wings.

The weapon was an oddly shaped red colored javelin. The main blade had four blades intersecting its base in an X formation. The shaft was at least the length of his body, yet Ken was easily carrying it like a stick. The weapon looked to be just as good for slashing as it was for stabbing.

Parrotmon stared at Ken impassively.

"Why?"

Ken stared at Parrotmon with confusion.

"What?"

"Why are you fighting with him? You could have just let him have his punishment."

Ken bowed his head, about to spill his reasons, when…

_**"Ken, if you don't feel comfortable, you don't have to."**_

"Wormmon…"

Ken then snapped out of his reverie by Parrotmon.

"Still, I'm curious. Just why are you willing to possibly throw your life away?"

Ken stared at Parrotmon impassively, before breaking into a smirk.

"Because he's a friend, and I know him well enough to know he's doing this for a good reason."

With that, Ken kicked Parrotmon in the stomach, sending him flying back into the wall. Pressing up against it, he kicked off it, and flew at Parrotmon like a dart. Parrotmon snarled, beat his own wings and flew towards Ken. Ken's javelin began to glow, while Parrotmon's hands began to crackle with electricity. Both flew at the other, both unblinking, both daring.

"STATIC DESTROYER!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Etemon was swinging at Davis with his fists. Desperation began to mount as Davis leaned and swerved to avoid his fists. His punches and kicks began to swerve and his aura was getting lighter and lighter. At the rate he was going, he was running on fumes.

"Why…won't…you…stand…still?"

Davis, meanwhile, was suffering from a massive amount of disorientation. Then again, his "sight" was from Etemon saw from his view. So it was very jarring to see himself from his own eyes.

Davis saw that Etemon swung a right cross at his face. Quickly acting, Davis blocked it and swung his own fist into Etemon's gut. Etemon doubled over in response to the pain that erupted. Shaking off the awkwardness, Davis kneed Etemon in the face.

The puppet digimon stumbled back, holding his face in pain. This blinded Davis but he wouldn't be stopped. Running in a general direction,Davis then swung his hands in a sideways ax handle, hoping for a hit.

Etemon fell back onto his butt. His hands now covered his stomach and his face. Davis paused his assault to let Etemon reorient himself.

"Hey Veemon?"

_**"Yeah, Davish?"**_

Davis smiled.

"I'm glad I met you."

Veemon stared at Davis but could only return his own smile.

_**"Me too, Davish."**_

Etemon meanwhile, could only growl in displeasure as he got to his hands and knees. He was an ultimate before this kid even knew of his partner, and yet what does this kid do? He talks idly with his partner, as if he wasn't even a threat. That kind of attack weighed against his pride, an attack that would prove to fatal.

Quickly standing up, he pointed his palms toward Davis while he was still talking with Veemon. Gathering energy into them, a dark ball appeared. Etemon smiled a most unsettling smile, allowing himself to savor the moment.

"DARK NETWORK!"

The ball shot forth toward Davis. Veemon suddenly noticed the surge of energy approaching.

_**"DAVISH! LOOK OUT!"**_

Davish noticed the ball of energy that was coming in his direction. Thinking quickly, he turned to Veemon.

_"Veemon, let's give this guy a taste of retribution."_

_**"Yeah, let'sh!"**_

Standing with his feet standing shoulder length apart, Davis then held out his hands. Charging them with energy, he sighed. It was time to see what retribution could do.

"RETRIBUTION!"

At first, Davis saw that nothing was coming out of his hands. Then he realized that the ball of energy was actually slowing down and shrinking until it fit within the palms of his hands. Davis leveled the orb until it was level with his stomach. Etemon could only stare with astonishment.

Feeling energy leave his body, he looked at the orb. Sure enough, the dark orb was turning lighter and rotating around. Quickly concentrating and letting more energy leave him, the orb began to spin like a hurricane and turning into a bright white. Facing Etemon, Davis grinned.

Putting his palms forward, the white orb went off like a bullet. Etemon could only scream as the orb collided with his stomach. The force forced Etemon off his feet onto a nearby wall, which broke under the impact. Davis returned to neutral position, stunned at his victory.

_"Veemon, did I?"_

Veemon only shook his head.

_**"He'll be out for a while."**_

Suddenly a black mass fell next to Davis, and he jumped away in surprise. A moment later, Ken landed, using his javelin as a crutch. Davis was next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Ken, are you alright?"

Ken grimaced.

"A little medicine would be nice."

Soft clapping could be heard, and the two turned around to face the remaining four in the room. One of them walked up in front of them. Putting his hands behind his back, he cleared his throat.

**_"Well done, in fact…"_**

The two felt the scrutiny that the person were giving them. Shivers ran up their spines.

_**"I'm actually reconsidering my considerations. You…"**_

Davis froze up, seeing the person point at him.

_**"You actually had the audacity to interrupt his event…all for your beliefs. Even though you probably knew the consequences, you still continued. Don't know why you would, but really, I don't care. Therefore I give the rank of number five. As for you…"**_

The person pointed at Ken, who by now, was trying not to black out from the pain.

_**"Despite the danger posed to your own life and the uncertainty of his reasons, you still assisted your friend. That is some commendable loyalty and shall be paid in full. Congratulations, you are now number six. Now…"**_

The person turned his back and walked back to his group of three.

"There is one more thing left to do."

Davis and Ken tensed, waiting for whatever was coming their way.

* * *

"WAKE UP DAVIS!"

Davis' eyes popped open and stared into a pair of brown mischievous ones.

"AUGH!"

Davis pulled back and fell backward onto the floor. He landed on the floor, feet in the air. Growling, he rose to his feet to face Kari, who was laughing.

"That's not very funny, Kari!"

Kari stopped and looked away.

"Sorry, thought I'd just have some fun."

"Hey, Kari."

Kari looked up. Davis breathed on her face. Kari screamed as she rubbed her face, trying to dry it from the moisture. Davis just smiled as he watched the scene unfold. When Kari finally looked up, Davis just smiled wider.

"Now it's funny!"

"Nice one, Davish!"

_**"Oh, just wait. Kari and I will get you next time."**_

Davis sensed the grin that came to Veemon's face.

_**"Anytime, Gato-chan, anytime."**_

_**"Um…Excuse me?"**_

Everyone turned to Ken, who stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks Wormmon. Anyways, Kari, aren't you forgetting about something."

Kari blushed in embarrassment and turned to Davis.

"Davis, number one demands your presence at the meeting."

Davis sighed.

"Man, a dumb meeting. Exactly how me and Veemon want to spend his afternoon. I hope it's something good."

Walking to his clothing chest, he opened it up and began to rummage through it. Ken tapped Kari on the shoulder, when she turned, he gestured with his head to the door. Kari nodded and began to follow Ken out.

"Kari!"

Kari turned to see Davis, body still facing the chest but face facing her.

"We gotta practice that door knock, right?"

Kari stared at Davis, before giving him a gentle smile.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Author's note:

Whew! What a chapter!

Looking back, I think I did a pretty good job portraying the adventure 02 kids. Though to be sure, I should watch a few more episodes.

Anyways, finals are over, which means, no more hiatus! Whoo!

So send your reviews, comments, what have you, and help me keep being motivated. PEACE!


	8. Chapter 8

... I think I'm seeing a pattern here. Every chapter that I consider important or really essential to the story, it only gets not as many reviews as the others. Eh…Why should it matter? I can't exactly force you to review. Which does bring up the question: do I write good enough to heap your praise, or bad enough to warrant your criticism? I don't know why I'm asking, I just feel like I'm really an average writer…

Okay! Enough of that! You didn't come here to listen to me be all introspective! Here's what you really came for!

Legend:

_**Flashback**_

_Thoughts_

_**Digimon talking**_

'Writing'

ATTACK

_'Singing'_

Normal

Chapter Eight: Questions and Answers Part One

* * *

It was a warm afternoon as the car drove through the empty path. Sparse with vegetation, it clearly was used quite a lot. So the car moved forward, carrying its occupants over the rock covered earth.

Inside, the atmosphere was as tense as a stretched rubber band. Mr. Katou intently watched the road, Mrs. Katou was taking a nap and was lightly snoring, Jeri had a hand on her cheek watching the scenery, and Takato was currently working on another sketch. Jeri then sighed and let her eyes close.

_**"Are you alright?"**_

Jeri smiled at the sound of Leomon's voice. His gruff voice, for her, served to smooth her nerves.

_"Yeah, I'm alright, Leomon. Just a little bored."_

_**"Jeri, sometimes tedium can be a blessing in disguise."**_

Jeri was about to ask what Leomon meant when something caught her eyes. Leaning over to Takato, she saw that he was drawing in his sketchbook. Watching, she saw a scene of what looked to be Takato, all beaten and leaning against an abandoned subway. Confused, Jeri looked at Takato.

"Takato, what are you drawing?"

Takato took a moment to darken some shadows, then turned to Jeri and smiled.

"Sorry, Jeri. I decided to do a self portrait of myself."

Jeri frowned a bit. Takato stared at her, then turned to his picture, sighing as he did. He began to darken the outline of his figure.

"Jeri…I've been having dreams lately… they're always the same. I'm always against the same wall, always in the same state, with the same shot and the same people. Yet I still can't see past that. I'm beginning to be scared of my own sleep now."

Jeri's frown could only deepen at Takato's internal dilemma.

"I wish me and Leomon could help, Takato."

Takato looked down before looking back up and smiling.

"Don't worry, Jeri. I needed to let this out with someone else."

Takato noticed the look of surprise on Jeri's face, and waved it away.

"No! It's not that I don't appreciate Guilmon, it's just that… he does have effort…he's not exactly the brightest bulb around."

Jeri looked like she was about to protest Takato's seemingly callous and dimmissive evaluation of Guilmon.

"Jeri, please restrain yourself. Please note that Guilmon hasn't given Takato any lip."

_**"Leomon, tell Jeri I'm okay. Takatomon said I tried my best."**_

Suddenly the car stopped. Jeri and Takato was propelled forward but was held taut by their seatbelts. The sketchbook, meanwhile, flew out of Takato's hands, smacked against the seat and fell onto the floor. Takato and Jeri leaned over to look at Mr. Katou.

"Dad, what's happening?"

_**"Takato, look! It's Mr. Roboto and Mr. Fairy."**_

Looking through the windshield, Kazu stood standing tall, while Kenta was hiding behind him, looking ready to change his pants. When they were sure that the car was completely still, Kenta walked up to the door that Mrs. Katou was next to and knocked on it. Waking up, Mrs. Katou jumped at seeing Kenta, but soon smiled and rolled down her window.

"Kenta and Kazu, how nice to see you, you two."

Kenta smiled and Kazu sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"What are you two out here so alone?"

Kenta's smile dropped in place of a look of seriousness.

"Well, we've been ordered to escort you the rest of the way."

* * *

30 minutes later found them walking on a narrow path that would have otherwise been inaccessible by car. It also found why Kazu and Kenta knew Vajramon so well.

"So you two are apprenticed to that man?"

Kazu laughed, while Kenta looked away.

"Yeah, though we are quite the handful. Bet you he's going to drain at least a whole package of sake when we're declared ready."

Takato smiled at the thought of the serious man practically hiccupping with a bottle of sake in each hand and with a lampshade on his head. He began to giggle at the thought. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that Guilmon decided to ask a question.

"Takato, what's sake?"

Takato quickly stopped then gathered his thoughts and gave Guilmon the answer that would save him a whole lot of trouble.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

Unfortunately, Guilmon proved to be very eager in finding out.

"But Takatomon! I'm sure it's not as bad as that other time…"

Takato blushed.

"Guilmon, I thought we agreed we would never mention that until you got older."

"But Takatomon!"

"No buts!"

"Aww…"

While Takato was having his argument with Guilmon, Jeri turned to Kenta.

"So what are you two working towards?"

Kenta turned his head forward.

"Well, me and Kazu are working towards being Devas."

Jeri tilted her head in fascination.

"Devas?"

Leomon decided to interject at this point.

_**"Jeri, where we came from, the Devas were servants of the Sovereigns, who are essentially the rulers of their area."**_

Takato, having been eavesdropping, then remembered something that Vajramon once said.

"Hey, Kenta."

Kenta turned to Takato with a questioning look on his face.

"Yeah, Takato?"

"Vajramon once mentioned that some people had came out of the southern quadrant. What did he mean by that?"

_**"You know, I was wondering that too. Takatomon, what's a quadrant?"**_

Jeri, Kazu, Kenta and Takato stopped on their feet. Mr. and Mrs. Katou didn't know why, but decided to stop anyway.

"Guilmon, you're kidding, right?"

Guilmon took a moment to ponder Takato's statement.

_**"Takatomon, is kidding sort of like shedding?"**_

Takato looked straight ahead in disbelief, then groaned loudly and began to rub his temples. He was practically wondering at Guilmon's inability to name areas that others like him would have marked their territory. Leomon, Guardromon, and Marineangemon also marveled at the news.

_**"It would appear that Guilmon doesn't know about the digital world's basic geography."**_

_**"Yes, it is very pelicular that Guilmon doesn't know despite his age. Guardromon, if you mind…"**_

_**"This anomaly has been noted and stored away for future reference."**_

_**"Good, just in case…"**_

_**"Pipipi!"**_

"Umm…Kazu? Kenta?"

Everyone turned to look at Mr. Katou, who was patiently tapping his foot. Noticing everyone's eyes, he waved to some random direction.

"We're right now lost. Could you at least tell us what we're supposed to be going?"

Kenta blushed.

"Sorry, Mr. Katou! Eh… Right this way."

Guilmon, however, proved his stubbornness to learn.

_**"But I still want to know: what's a quadrant?"**_

Takato thought for a while, gleaned what little information he knew, and a lightbulb went off in his head.

_"Well, Guilmon, pretend that where you came from… imagine it as a cake."_

_**"Cake?"**_

Takato scratched his head in embrassement over the fact that he couldn't find a better analogy.

_"Anyways, divide that cake into slices, and those slices are… quadrants."_

_**"Hmm… Takatomon?"**_

_"Yeah, boy?"_

_**"All this talk is making me hungry."**_

Takato sweat dropped.

* * *

Another half hour later went by and Kazu dropped to his knees. Mr. Katou could only raise an eyebrow as Mrs. Katou stooped down and began to shake Kazu. Kazu held up a hand to show that he wasn't trying to take an impromptu nap. Guilmon's curious streak then began to rear its head.

_**"Takatomon, what's Mr. Roboto doing?"**_

MarineAngemon decided to save Takato the time.

_**"Pipi pipi pipipipi pipi pipi!"**_

Guilmon was silent until he decided to talk.

_**"Takatomon, do you know what MarineAngemon is saying?"**_

Takato shrugged then leaned over to Kenta.

"What's Kazu doing?"

Kenta leaned over to Takato.

"He's checking to make sure that we're on top of the place."

Takato nodded his head.

"Ah."

Kazu then smiled at Kenta, who nodded. Wriggling his fingers, Kazu took on Guardromon's champion sync, then began to poke into the ground. Digging around, he latched onto to something and pulled. A large steel trapdoor emerged from under the ground.

Takato looked at Kenta to confirm his suspicions. Kenta already slipped into the hole, and so Takato shrugged and helped Jeri into the hole. Mr. and Mrs. Katou slipped into the hole after their daughter and adopted son. Kazu waited for help, then sighed, and tried to apply as little strength to close the door and not crush his fingers.

* * *

The first thing that Takato noticed was that it was all narrow. The tunnel was so narrow, the only thing that could fit was a single file line. Other than that, it looked like something out of an Indiana Jones movie. Torches decorated the walls, while the ground was stomped into an even level.

"Wow."

"Come on, it's not farther from here."

A few moments later, the tunnel stopped at a dead end. Takato turned to Kenta with a questioning look on his face. Takato and Kenta had to switch places, groaning and trying to make the transition as easy as possible.

Kenta sighed then began to probe around the area, until his hand slid deeper into the wall. Smiling, he pushed against it, opening it wide open.

"Prepare yourselves…"

* * *

Author's note:

Yeah…it is it for now.

Sorry, but I'm right now on a vacation, and…truth be told, I don't know if I will have the energy to scrape up a chapter while I'm there. Don't fret, I'm sure you can find some foreshadowing in the earlier chapters including this one.

And now for something completely different…

OMAKE

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here to join these two in blissful matrimony. Do you, Guilmon, promise to take this oh so lucky woman to be your wife, til death do you part?"

"I do!" chirped Guilmon, clad in a tuxedo.

"And do you, bread basket, take Guilmon to be your husband, til death do you part?"

"…"

"The bread says yes."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce thee to be husband and wife." The priest leaned over to Guilmon.

"You may kiss the bride."

Guilmon cheered and then began to eat the bread. When he was done, he sighed in contentment, then noticed everyone's slackjawed expression.

"What?"

Guilmon soon stood in front of a judge, who was emotionless as he delievered his sentence.

"Guilmon, you are declared guilty of first degree murder and are sentenced to life imprisonment."

"Huh?"

Guilmon woke up with a snap. Breathing in deeply, he then looked at the moldy piece of bread that was in his hand. He shivered, then tossed it away.

0_0…

Should have known this was a bad idea.


	9. Chapter 9

…Well… I have nothing to say. Enjoy the update.

Disclaimer: Tôi không của riêng Digimon. That means I don't own Digimon.

Chapter 9: Thieves in The Night

* * *

Red. He could see red. It penetrated his eyelids turning the serene darkness into a burning sensation of brightness. Opening his eyes, it made all too much sense for him.

Leaping up with the speed of a spring in his legs, he looked around, hoping for something to get his bearings on. But it was all around. The orange swished around him, the gray swirling above his head, and the heat consuming all. He was in an inferno.

Quickly, with the intelligence of professors and the fluidity of panicked bystanders, Takato quickly dropped onto his knees. Recalling the dangers of smoke inhalation and slighty patting himself on the back for remembering that tidbit, he began to crawl with the swiftness of a toddler, careful not to put anything near the fire.

But where could he go? The orange was like a wall, completely and utterly unyielding to his plight. The grayness of the smoke cloud was hanging over his head, simply taunting him to try his luck.

And if his body had anything to say about it, it certainty was giving him the message that he didn't have much time to make a move. His clothes were going damp after being given a bath in perspiration. His throat felt like it was beginning to become a stick, a dry shriveled stick that could break at the most meager of touches. His lungs felt like they were burning from the inside out. And his vision, his vision was beginning to go out like a 20s movie reel burning in slow motion.

Suddenly, he turned his head in one direction so fast, he would have created a sonic boom if he had kept going at that speed. There against the hellish orange, there stood a perfect rectangle of black showing itself majestically to Takato. There lied escape, freedom, the bonds of this makeshift corner of hell finally broken. There lied his savior, the darkness from the blistering light.

Takato ran for the rectangle, his legs nearly non existent, his eyes reflecting the black, and beads of perspiration began to drop past his cheeks. Breaking past the orange, he collapsed onto the floor, on his hands and knees as if unconsciously thanking any deity that had been looking out for him on that night. He began to shove as much oxygen as he could into his lungs as the ground held his undivided attention.

Suddenly his ears perked up as he heard something. Looking up, he was surprised to see the back of a person sitting on the pavement among shards of glass. Judging from the neck long brown hair, petite figure and leaning a little to the left and confirming that 'they' were there, Takato drew the conclusion that the person was a woman.

After his body's hunger for oxygen had been sated, Takato got to his feet and cautiously crept to the side of the woman. What he saw made him hold back bile. The woman was bent over the corpse of a brown haired man in his early 30s. Blood was pooling from underneath, while the body just stank of fire. Looking back at the burning building, Takato could assume that the woman was protected by the man from...whatever just happened.

Suddenly, the woman snapped up, tears leaking from her eyes as she looked up at Takato. Now to Takato, the woman didn't look too out of the ordinary. She looked like she belonged behind a counter, with that weathered but always present small smile. However, there was no smile on her face as she looked at Takato with almost fearful eyes.

At that moment, Takato got the sneaking suspicion that she was not looking at him but through him. Turning around, his heart promptly came to a screeching halt as he used all his willpower not to show his fear by way of soaking pants. The...thing was something out of a monster movie, the kind that had bloodthirsty clowns, alien hunters that collected skulls, and giant cleaver wielding apparitions that rape mannequins for fun.

Words failed Takato as he tried to give voice to his horror. It looked like a dragon, the kind that burns people to a crisp if said person was not already running for his life and at least wishing for a spare change of pants. The colors of its scales with mostly red with flashes of white and grey. Bat wings jutted out from the shoulder blades, however looking more like rags than actually wings. It's lower body, back and arms were covered with scales, exposing the torso. That was also marked by a black symbol which had a center triangle with an inverted triangle of the same size on each point. Sharp claws twisted along its forearms, while its legs practically resembled tree trunks. It's serpentine tails gave off a slight rattle akin to that of a snake.

The head of the thing was wearing the dragon's head like a hood. The bottom jaw was missing, exposing the lower half of the human face behind it. But the line behind its humanity and bloodlust had blurred as the human mouth was twisted into a vicious snarl that looked like the person would mind taking a bite out of him.

Still with a snarl on his face, the thing lifted his claw and was prepared to swing it down, was prepared to leave the brown haired woman in pieces. Suddenly a voice broke through the darkness.

"SUPREME CANNON!"

The dragon turned and actually opened his mouth to roar in defiance before he was enveloped in a bright blue blast. When the light turned down, a white blur flew past Takato and into the dragon, sending it into the hole that Takato hadn't noticed before. Breathing hard, he then realized that the breathing was not his. Turning to the brown haired woman, he saw that she was looking at the hole with tears filling up in her eyes.

"Ta...Ta..."

But before the woman could finish, the ground began to crack. Takato glanced down as one thought circled around in his head.

"What..."

Then two words practically lit his vision into flame.

"MEGGIDO FLAME!"

* * *

Takato sprang up on his bed, clutching his head as he struggled to get a hold on his thoughts. Clutching the place where his heart is, he began to scan the room while his lungs filled his system with oxygen. The room wasn't nothing special, to the walls were eight more hammocks with chests under them, with one corner of the room a stairway that lead to the upstairs. Feeling too warm for the blanket, he threw it off, then reminded himself of his problem. Sighing, he eased himself out of the hammock as he put on his shower shoes.

It was so warm for Takato that he had actually nearly taken to sleeping in his birthday suit, though to spare himself the harassment of his roommates (eight in total), he simply only wore his boxers. Yawning and stretching his limbs, he sighed. He didn't feel like sleeping right now. Walking towards the staircase, he then had a thought. Acting on it, he contacted Guilmon.

_"Guilmon?"_

_**"Takato, are you here to play mental tag?"**_

_"Well... maybe later? Still, do you have any idea who this might be?"_

Sending Guilmon his memories of the dragon, he gritted his teeth and clutched his head in pain. Quickly moving the pictures into a remote part of his head, he waited for Guilmon's screams of terror to silence. When the volume subsided, Takato automatically shifted into his apologetic gear.

_"Guilmon! I'm sorry! It's okay, boy! It's gone! Look!"_

It took a while for Guilmon to ease his heavy breathing, though Takato could still hear Guilmon's whimpering.

_**"S-sorry Takato-o. I-I think I wet myself."**_ Takato sighed both in guilt and agitation.

_"Well, j-just think about it. So who do we know that could know what this guy is?"_

_**"What about G...?"**_

_"Someone who is assessable."_

Suddenly Takato got the metaphoric light bulb as he snapped his fingers.

_"Guilmon, let's sync. We're going on a fox hunt."_

_**"So we're going to look for Ruki?"**_

Takato raised an eyebrow at Guilmon's correction.

_"What? No, we're looking for Renamon."_

_**"Are you sure you don't want to look for Ruki?"**_

Takato slapped a palm over his face.

_"No, we're looking for Renamon, so by consequence we find Ruki."_

_**"Huh?"**_

Takato paused momentarily to wonder at his second of talking fancy.

_"I mean, we find Renamon, we find Ruki. Is there a difference?"_

_**"...I guess not, better tell Kazu that you don't like Ruki."**_

Takato normally considered himself to be a virtuoso of patience. But right now he was having fantasies setting the record straight with Kazu in five simple words. Guilmon noticed Takato's daydreaming and decided to take his mind off of those kinds of things. Seeing this...violent side of Takato just made him uncomfortable.

**_"Takato! Renamon is near!"_**

Disposing his mind of a battered and beaten Kazu, Takato directed his attention to Guilmon.

_"Really? Where?"_

_**"On our rooftop."**_

_"Come again?"_

* * *

Unscrewing the cap off her water bottle, Rika dipped her head back as she thirstily poured H20 down her throat. Once she felt sated, she leaned forward as she studied the area around her. The underground city of Higashi was in all terms, an impressive achievement. The whole city was at least around 300-400 hundred feet underground. It's buildings were made of wood, metal, and simply carved from the sides. For her, it was like Rome version 2.0. Also adding that no one noticed any supscious activities and the population of around 350,000 people, Rika had to give props to Yamaki, not only being a relatively good leader of the southern quadrant but also the master of the cover up.

Her mind began to expand on the idea of Yamaki being the master mind of cover ups when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Not wishing to turn her head around, she contacted her partner.

_"Renamon?"_

_**"Yes, Rika?"**_

_"Is it me, or do I see a familiar bush of brown hair?"_

_**"Yes, it is the boy we fought back in Shinjuku. Now what was his name again? Takuya? No, sounds too bold. Taiki? No, sounds too childish? Hmm..."**_

Rika sighed, she had a sinking feeling in her gut. She was probably going to regret this.

_"His name was Takato."_

_**"Why, Rika! It took you at least a week to remember Ryo's name... Is there something I should know?"**_ Renamon said with a hint of amusement.

_"Renamon! You know I don't believe in love at first sight."_

Rika could feel Renamon's smirk.

_**"True, but there is infatuation at first sight."**_

Rika growled with discontent at Renamon's antics.

_"Renamon, just drop it, okay? I'm already getting enough from Mr. Perfect and the nerd twins."_

Renamon just gave a small smile.

_**"I was already planning to leave. Do call when you need me."**_

The first thing that Rika saw after her little chat with Renamon was two reddish brown pupils looking at her. Blinking as her mind began to process the image, she screamed and landed a left hook on Takato. Takato landed on his side as Rika clutched the place where her heart was. Takato groaned as he got up. Looking up, he began to blush over Ruki choice of wardrobe. She wore some very tight jogging pants and a white tank top. However, he was able to control his blush to the point it wasn't obvious.

"Something tells me I gonna get more of those in the future." Takato muttered.

Rika, meanwhile, recovered her composure and growled at the perceived idiocy.

"Darn it, Googlehead! Don't you know it's rude to stare?"

Takato looked up from feeling his bruised cheek.

"Gogglehead?"

Rika stood straight and gave the answer she gave everyone when they showed displeasure towards the nicknames she gave them.

"I'm not so great with names, so I think of what reminds me most of you and hence," Rika pointed to the goggles on Takato's forehead. "By the power invested in me, I dub thee Sir Gogglehead. You may rise."

Takato faked a sniff.

"Well, geez you didn't have to be so sarcastic."

Rika raised an eyebrow at Takato's theatrics.

"Seriously, though, what is with the goggles?"

Takato raised an eyebrow at Ruki's question, and opened his mouth to answer. However, his mind couldn't find a good answer, so Takato ended up closing and opening it before just taking the goggles. Looking at their lenses for a while, he finally came up with an answer.

"Honestly, I don't know. I just wake up and without thinking, they're there."

"So you're saying those goggles are there, as naturally as breathing?"

Takato shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess."

Rika whistled.

"I have to say Gogglehead, you are officially the weirdest guy I know."

Takato blinked, then sighed.

"Gee, thank you for your prestigious award. I feel honored."

Rika looked at Takato strangely, then smirked as she turned her head to look at the city. She just found herself another verbal punching bag.

Takato meanwhile gulped.

_"Great, what did I just get myself into?"_

Suddenly, Guilmon spoke up.

_**"Takatomon, I smell something!"**_

_"Really, what is it?"_

_**"Fear..."**_

_"Fear? Of what?"_

_**"...Of getting caught."**_

_"Guilmon, is there a direction they're heading in?"_

_**"Lemme see...hm... There!"**_

Takato turned his head in the direction that Guilmon guided to. In the way was another residential building. Takato frowned as he began to think.

"Why are those guys heading there? There's nothing of value...Wait a minute!"

Takato turned to Ruki and shook her shoulder.

"Ruki!"

The girl in question turned to Takato with a look akin to irritation.

"What do you want, Gogglehead?"

Takato pointed to the far off building.

"Could you go over and check that building? I got a feeling that something's going to happen."

Rika stared at the building then stared at Takato.

"Alright, I'll humor you, but there better be something happening."

In an instant, Rika's hair turned reddish blonde, and jumped from the rooftop onto another one.

Just as quickly Takato ran down the stairs and quickly looked around. Looking around, he ran up to one hammock.

"Jeri, wait up!"

Jeri wiggled a bit, then eased out of the hammock. Her drowsy eyes struggled to recognize their surroundings.

"Takato, what are you doing up so early?"

"Listen, Jeri, I have a feeling that something is going to happen. Could you go over and check the place where Natsu is staying? You know, the girl we met back at the construction site?"

Jeri briefly studied Takato before nodding. Over the two years she had known Takato, she knew that he wasn't the one to prank people. He was just too polite for that.

Takato then ran over to Henry's hammock and shook it. Henry, clad in a white t-shirt and cotton pants, stared at Takato with a hard glare.

"You do know we already went over where the bathroom is, right?"

**_"O, Henry, I didn't know you could be so sarcastic!"_**

Takato slightly flinched under Henry's gaze.

"Yeah, I know, but this is important!"

_**"Henry! There's four active digi signatures heading our way!"**_

Once Henry recovered from the shock of Terriermon shouting in his head, he began to think. Finally reaching a conclusion, he scurried up the ladder and poked his head. Takato scurried underneath him.

"So you believe me?"

Henry spared Takato a look of minimal agreement.

"Takato, from the time I've been here, not too many people go out roaming at night. Hm?"

Henry thought he heard something and stuck out his head to investigate. However, Takato could only see as Henry's body flinched before going still.

"Henry? Are you okay?" The brown haired boy asked with concern.

Henry climbed down and frowned at Takato, revealing the faint foot print on his face. Takato chuckled nervously as he poked his index fingers together.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Henry sighed then gestured to Takato.

"Come on, we got to catch up."

* * *

An angry growl was lodged in her throat, but she forced it down. There were more pressing matters, and quite frankly growling wasn't going to solve anything. Just then, a voice interrupted her thinking.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!"

_**"Yipes, kitty got some claws!"**_

_"No joking."_

Quickly bounding, she avoided the attack, only to come face to face with a blondish red head with a Digiform with nine tails. Cursing under her breath, she reared back her fist and waited for the right moment. Just as the girl crashed into her, she threw her fist forward.

"LIGHTNING PAW!"

Kari resisted the sick pleasure of feeling fist meet cheek as the girl flew back. Landing on her feet, she looked behind and sighed as the girl also made a recovery and began to give chase again with the other girl. At least she could rest easy for today.

* * *

_**"...This is so gay."**_ Terriermon deadpanned.

Henry sighed at his partner's grouching. Why he was assigned Terriermon, he had no idea. Maybe someone up there had it in for him.

_"It's either this, or bridal style, Terriermon."_

_**"It's still gay."**_ Terriermon still complained.

"Henry?"

"Yes, Takato?"

"Could you please tell Terriermon to stop saying you know what? I really don't want to explain that word to Guilmon."

"Duly noted."

"Still, what should we do?"

Henry looked at the four figures leaping across the buildings, particularly the one flying with a bundle in his arms. Or at least what he could assume is a him from his figure.

"We cut them off, cut off any escape routes. Takato, turn this way!"

"You got it! Come on, Guilmon!"

* * *

"Darn it! How long are they going to draw this out?" Rika cursed as she struggled to keep up with the duo. Jeri wasn't faring much as her attacks were just avoided by the seemingly cat-like person. Attacking the flying person was out of the question as he was currently carrying the bundle that was Natsu. The risk was just too much.

Rika then noticed where they were heading, and promptly yelled to Jeri to pick up the pace.

"If we don't stop them soon, they'll be out of the place!"

"So what do you suggest we should do?"

Just then, Jeri caught up to Rika.

"So do we have a plan, yet?"

Rika could only look to the side in embrassement, unable to meet Jeri's gaze. Really, she was hoping to tire the duo out, then make the move. But the chances of that looked to be way too slim for her tastes. If only Gogglehead was here, then she strangle him for leaving her in a such a position.

Then her eyes widened as she looked more closely to the side. Well, what did she know, there was Takato, struggling to keep up with their pace on the ground. Also with him, Henry was riding piggy back style, no doubt enduring the torture of Terriermon. Just then, Takato noticed her and waved. This, however, resulted in one of Henry's legs dangling close to the ground and Henry actually panicked and tightened his grip around Takato's neck. The result for a brief five seconds was Takato gagging and beginning to slow around. If the situation wasn't so dire, she'd fall out of the air clutching her stomach.

When the incident was finally cleared up, Takato and Henry gave the thumbs up to Rika. Recognizing that they trusted her to come up with the plan, she slightly began to sweat under the pressure and the possibility of making a wrong decision. Then taking a good look at herself, she promptly took that fear and ripped it into shreds. Flashing a thumbs up back at Takato and Henry, who began to run faster until they were about several meters behind the kidnappers, then she turned to Jeri.

"Jeri, I got a plan. But I need you to attack the one flying."

Jeri's face looked like she was about to object, but Rika stopped her.

"I don't want you to attack...him, I just need you to distract him, so he can drop Natsu. Then Gogglehead over there can throw Genius to catch here."

Jeri gulped.

"I don't exactly like this plan."

Then Leomon spoke up.

"Yes, but you probably won't fancy finding out what they're going to do with her."

Jeri nodded. Rika could only give a smirk.

"See? Your partner agrees with me. Now, on the count of three. Ready? Three!"

With that, Rika hopped into the air, performing a flip with her feet out. As she performed the flip, she was obscured by a blue fire. Out of the direction of her feet, a dragon composed of flame appeared.

"DRAGON WHEEL!"

With that, the dragon opened its maw as it headed straight for Kari. Landing on the ground, she chanced a look to see a mouth racing for her. A second of surprise gave way to experience, as Kari quickly jumped up in the air to avoid the attack.

A moment later, she felt a weight place itself in between her shoulder blades, and just as quickly as it came, it vanished. Looking above her, one of their pursuers had used her as a stepping block to leap to Ken. Trying to stop her, suddenly a foot connected into her cheek. Landing not so gracefully, she got back up only to face the other girl, who was on her hands and feet and had nine tails of aura sticking out of her rear. However, the thing that had actually intimidated her was the battle hungry look in the girl's eyes.

_**"Geez, who did we get mad at us to send the amazon?"**_

* * *

Ken, seeing that Kari was stuck behind, despite the objective weighing deep in his mind, was more than prepared to go back. To him, Kari was a comrade and friend, and quite simply put, Ken Ichijouji was not one to forsake his friends for the sake of the mission. Besides, the beating he might get from his superiors was a lot less worse than the beating he might get from the combined fury of Davis, T.K., his girlfriend, and all of the group. And that's not mentioning Kari's fanboys...and fangirls...

Just then a shadow fell over Ken, and he looked up to see the pursuer with a Leomon for a partner, no doubt, falling towards him with a wooden sword swinging for his head. With all instincts firing on all cylinders in his head, he quickly performed a half barrel roll. Facing the girl with the objective held to him closely, he aimed his arm out on the girl. The girl quickly tensed for a projectile, only to receive a kick to the back of the head and for everything to go black.

Seeing the girl pummel to the earth, only for her partner to awaken and land quietly, Ken let out a breath he knew he was holding in. Just then, he saw something coming at him from the corner of his eye. This time, it was a black, almost purple haired teenager that look remotely Chinese. He then noticed the mass of digital energy in the shape of a mini-gun muzzle heading towards his face. Seeing the fist come for him, he did the only thing he knew what to do. He simply moved out of the way, leaving the teenager to overextend himself and begin his descent downwards.

Now Ken didn't consider himself to be a malicious character, but the look on the guy's face when he realized he missed was priceless. Turning back to the matter on hand, he started to fly back only to hear a voice.

"STRIKE FANG!"

Something then rammed into his face and he was forced back as he dropped the objective. As he desperately tried to make his impromptu landing as painless as possible, one thought ran around in his head.

More trouble.

* * *

Seeing Natsu plummet to the ground, Takato sprang into action. Quickly channeling strength to his legs, he ran until he was absolutely positively sure that he was in a prime position to act as her cushion. Holding out his arms and spreading out his legs until they were about shoulder length, he braced for the girl's impact. No matter much you prepare to catch someone, Takato learned that you still feel that pull in your arms as well as the tiny escape of air. Getting down on one knees, he checked Natsu's face to make sure that she was fine. Looking up, he had quite the sight.

One of their would be kidnappers was dodging attacks from both Ryo, which explained how the kidnapper dropped her, and Henry. The other had just used Ruki as a springboard to dodge Jeri's swings and to get closer to...her partner. The other person having seen this, ducked under both Henry and Ryo, allowing them both to punch each other. Quickly regrouping, the postures of the two were relaxing, showing off their confidence.

Then suddenly a booming voice cried out, and Takato had to take all the willpower in his body not to create a bigger mess than he already had.

"AURORA FORCE!"

With that, lightning began to fall from the air itself between the two groups. The duo looked at each other, before getting the heck out of dodge. When the two were gone, an old man hobbled out. He was average height, a bit hunched over but still spry enough to not require a cane. He was currently wearing light blue robes with chains wrapping themselves all over his body. Around his wrists and ankles, there were three light blue beads. But the most interesting part of him was the mask that he was wearing.

The mask wore over his face like a glove would over a hand. Mostly blue, with lines of yellow decorating it, it exposed the back of the head. A crystal horn with, strangely enough, a mustache and beard that nearly covered the entire bottom half of his face finished off the list oddities to be seen. Then the person de-synced back into his regular clothes.

The person revealed looked to be in around his mid seventies to early eighties. He had quite the impressive amount of facial hair in the form of a mustache, and what was left of his hair that grew from his scalp was tied into a ponytail. Around his neck proudly hung six dog tags. He wore a purple robe with tight sleeves and with pink trimming. Holding the robe from becoming loose was a pair of straps that came together in a X formation around his chest, while his waist was held up by a belt with a buckle with the design of a circuit board. Completing the strange look, were a pair of pink slip on shoes.

Admittedly, Takato would stare at the person, then turn away, denying that he had anything to do with staring, but this time along with everyone else in the vicinity, he slightly bowed. Despite his supposed eccentricity in clothing, the old man was the proclaimed leader of Higashi, partner to one of the four most powerful digimon known, and was a firm believer that wearing pink made you more of a man. His name? Gennai Hiraga.

Raising to stop the gesture they were making, he walked forward until he reached Takato. Kneeling to check Natsu's condition, he cast a glance at the damage of Takato's pants. Looking at Gennai's concerned look, Takato shook his hands.

"Don't worry sir, it's not as bad as it could have been."

Frowning but deciding not to push the issue any further, he turned around and leveled a stern look at the group, causing every one to stand stiffly.

"What of her guards, Kazu Shioda and Kenta Kitagawa?"

Without any hesitation, Rika stepped over and cleared her throat.

"Sir, when I was close to the apartment, I heard signs of brief fighting. I can only assume that they were surprised and incapacitated or..." Rika fell silent. Sure, the nerd twins weren't her favorite people in the entire world, but she certainly didn't wish death upon them.

"I disagree." Henry stepped forward, surprising everyone.

"Judging from the reaction that one of the kidnappers had shown before Rika's fall as well as the 'brief' scuffle, I can at least assume that those people didn't believe in mindless and unneeded violence."

Gennai nodded and grumbled as he rubbed his temples. Coming to a decision, he turned to Takato.

"Takato, I need you to carry Natsu here to her room. I feel that a darkness is coming, and we need to prepare accordingly. Come."

With that, Gennai walked away, with everyone following. Lifting and carrying Natsu, Takato turned to the exit where the kidnappers escaped. Sighing, he then began to follow the others.

* * *

Author's note:

Wow, one month without an update... Well, hopefully more updates well be coming your way.


	10. Chapter 10

...I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Legend:

_**Flashback**_

_Thoughts_

_**Digimon talking**_

'Writing'

ATTACK

_'Singing'_

Normal

Disclaimer: Silly authors! Digimon is owned by... someone else. Bandai, maybe?

Chapter 10: Origins and Explanations

* * *

Splash!

Kazu sat up straight, sputtering and wiping excess water from his face. Looking up, he saw Takato shaking a bucket on top of him. Noticing Kazu now awake, Takato looked at the offending item, then at Kazu, before throwing the bucket to the side and smiling apologetically. When Kazu still persisted in his look of disbelief, Takato scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, he needed you awake too."

Kazu took off his visor and wiped his forehead.

"Who needed me awake again?"

"Kazu…"

The visor wearing teenager froze as he slowly turned his head toward the voice. Purple colored robe with pink trim? Check. Dog tags? Check. Disposition of a disappointed parent? Check. Conclusion? Assume recovery mode of situation.

"Gennai! I'm so sorry! I got chopped to the back. Please, sir! I was taking this seriously."

Kazu felt a poke to the back of his skull, and he lifted his sight to see Kenta with an irked expression.

"You mean we, Kazu."

Kazu blushed as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, that's what I mean. Hehe…"

_**"But Kazu…"**_

_"Sh, Guardromon! Kenta doesn't need to know."_

Gennai didn't choose to comment as he turned to the rest of the group.

"Now that Kazu and Kenta are awake, we can begin this meeting."

Takato raised a hand.

"Um…Gennai? Why isn't anyone else here? I mean, it's just us seven."

"That is because there is something you need to know and something I need to entrust you all with."

At this point, Ryo spoke.

"So you're saying we're going to learn just how this rabbit hole goes?"

Gennai paused a moment.

"In a manner of speaking… yes. Yes you are. Now come, we have much to discuss."

With that, Ryo, Henry, Kenta, and Rika all took out sleeping pills and after swallowing them, went to make their bodies comfortable as the pills took their effect. Kazu tossed Takato and Jeri two extra pills. He smiled as he swallowed his own.

"Thank me later."

With that, Kazu sat down against the wall, and closed his eyes. Jeri turned to Takato, shrugged, and then swallowed hers. Waiting a few moments, twiddling the pill between his fingers, Takato quickly swallowed it and let his body fall gently to the ground.

* * *

Waking up, he was greeted by Guilmon's large innocent eyes and the earthen ceiling of Guilmon's shed. Guilmon stood to the side as Takato sat up and shook his head for any imaginary dust that had settled into his hair. Once that was finished, Takato dusted his pants and looked at Guilmon. Without any communication, they both nodded and exited the shed.

As Takato and Guilmon walked towards the center, Rika soon met up with them on a separate road leading from a section of forest. Next to her, an athromorphic yellow fox was standing next to her, wearing purple gloves covering her forearms. Nearly everything about the fox screamed 'I can break you in ten different places, and that's just with my fist.'

"Ruki, your partner… she looks tough."

Rika looked back at Renamon with something akin to pride in her eyes. However, she could only raise an eyebrow at the red dinosaur.

"Well, Gogglehead, your partner…seems to be a perfect match for you."

Takato grinned brightly.

"Well, I do think we get around pretty nicely."

With that, Takato walked on, leaving Rika to talk to Renamon.

"Renamon, are you sure that is the powerful rookie? He's just so…"

Rika actually had to pause a while to think of how to describe Guilmon.

"…So goofy!"

Renamon stared at the two and shook her head.

_**"Rika, I believe that there is a human expression for that. 'It is always the quiet ones.' Am I right?"**_

Rika nodded before frowning.

"It's like Kami decided to give most of the power to the idiotic, huh?"

_**"In the case of Guilmon, I'd believe so."**_

* * *

Takato, Rika, Guilmon, and Renamon soon met the others in the middle of the combined masses. Henry and Terriermon came out of an apartment building. Ryo and a short purple amphibian dragon had come out of a cave. Kazu and what looked to be a round mobile kiln with eyes came out of a mechanic shop. Kenta and what could be compared to a sock puppet with wings came out of a meadow. Jeri and a man lion cross with brown pants and a broadsword held vertically on the back of his hips came out of a small dojo.

Once everyone was in the small clearing, Takato looked around. The others watched in confusion as the google clad teenager scanned all over the spot. Then looking like he had a sudden burst of inspiration, he looked up. He promptly dropped his jaw while the rest looked impassively.

Above them, was a blue serpentine dragon whose body was made up of lightning occupied the space above. Chains adorned and wrapped themselves around the body, while five pairs of wings, each smaller than the last, had attached themselves to the spine. Its front and back pairs of legs had three blue orbs attached to the ankles while two orbs made for a pair of middle legs. Finally the mask was blue with yellow streaks all around it, with a blue horn made out of crystal and a huge mustache and beard that Takato couldn't help but find a little funny.

Yet he didn't give voice to his laughter as the bows from the other teenagers told him that this digimon probably didn't take too kindly to ridicule. But as he bowed, he looked up and saw Gennai on the dragon's head. This obviously meant that this dragon was Azulongmon, former sovereign of the eastern quadrant of the digital world and current partner to one Gennai Hiraga.

However, staying true to his character, Guilmon just looked up and pointed.

_**"Oh… Who is he?"**_

Several pairs of eyeballs looked at him strangely. Azulongmon decided to give the red saurian an answer.

_**"You may call me Azulongmon, young one."**_

Once everyone finished and stood back up, Takato scratched his head.

"So…why exactly have you called us?"

Another voice interrupted the conversation. Everyone turned around to see Natsu wearing a white sundress with a neutral expression. However, everyone was drawn to what was chained to her wrist. Everyone paused for a minute to look, until Rika spoke up.

"Okay, what is that?"

The thing in question looked like a plushie. Its compound black eyes shined with an innocence that rivaled Guilmon's while its mouth could make a cartoon character green with envy. Six flaps decorated the top and bottom of its head while a tail of sort protruded from the back of the head and twisted up. Its arms looked like tattered shirt sleeves with three fingers, while its body and feet looked like a penguin. To finish the look, in the middle of its face and body were five purple dots, while on its ribs were curved Vs.

While everyone was satisfied to just look at the strange creature, Guilmon wanted to look at it more a little closely. Taking a few tentative steps towards the plushie, he raised his nose and began to sniff at the creature. It began to giggle as the current of air that Guilmon's nose was creating made it feel all ticklish. Still giggling, it playfully pushed Guilmon away as it flew away. The Saurian simply stared until he got a big grin on his face as he began to chase the strange creature in an impromptu game of tag.

Azulongmon watched in amusement as the others watched with raised eyebrows. Then he cleared his throat to gain the attention of the remaining people.

_**"That,"**_ he pointed to the creature, _**"is what the kidnappers were after."**_

Question marks littered the area until Henry decided to speak up.

"So… why would they want to risk their lives? What exactly can that… whatever it is do?"

Azulongmon sighed before deciding to expand on the subject.

_**"That thing is called a digignome. And what it can do is the power of wish fulfillment."**_

Nearly everyone looked with disbelief written on their eyes. However, Takato, Natsu, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta and their partners suddenly had thoughtful looks on their eyes. Guilmon, on the other hand, looked at the digignome strangely, and then a metaphorical light bulb went off in his head.

Guilmon mentioned for the digignome to come close and whispered something into its ear. Smiling and nodding, it began to fly around in the sky, spreading sparkles that floated down. Eventually the clear blue sky overhead turned into ominous black clouds and something began to fall from the clouds.

Takato held out his hands and caught something. Bringing up to his face, his eyes widened.

"Bread?"

Ryo had actually taken a bite out of the bread. He was now mentioning to Guilmon.

"Don't know what you used, but this is pretty good."

Stuffing the piece of bread into Ryo's mouth, making him gag, Rika looked up at Azulongmon.

"So that is what they wanted? What for?"

Azulongmon looked like he wanted to stroke his beard though due to his short arms.

_**"We are not exactly sure, we can be sure that whatever they have planned could not be good, especially considering those people had made an attempt to kidnap instead of trying for a compromise."**_

Kazu then waved his hands around and shaking his head in an incredulous manner.

"Wait a minute, when you say they, are you saying there is more people like those guys?"

Azulongmon gravely nodded.

_**"I fear that this was done with some others…I feel they wouldn't feel that comfortable trying to sneak into a city filled with possibly hostile locals…Even more so, this sort of knowledge isn't privy to the typical partner so that they have some superiors that know about them."**_

Everyone had to nod at that sort of logic. Kenta then summoned up his nearly non-existent courage to ask Azulongmon.

"So I'm guessing you called us because of her and…" Kenta looked at the Digignome, who noticed him and waved back. Kenta breathed. "…him? Is that right, Natsu?"

The digignome floated next to Natsu's ear and spoke. After a while, Natsu nodded and the digignome went back to playing with Guilmon. Natsu turned to Kenta.

"He said that if that's the way you wish to look at it."

Kenta nodded, then turned a little red at the implications. Azulongmon sensed that Kenta was done and gave his answer.

_**"Yes, I fear that soon they will target who else they feel have a digignome for a partner. And if they were this brave in trying to kidnap Natsu, then they would endanger the secrecy of our population, and the consequences would far outweigh the rewards these people are striving for. I have called all sectors to look out for anything that could reveal the presence of a digignome. This is why I have called you here. Natsu will need an escort to accompany her to an area we believe has a digignome. We have called on you because our resources are very stretched and that you were all we could spare."**_

Renamon looked away with a frown in her eye.

_**"Good to see we are the last resort."**_

Azulongmon ignored the critical statement and continued on.

_**"Due to your performance, we trust that Natsu shall be in good during her trip. In two days, you shall leave on your quest. Good luck."**_

"Wait!"

Azulongmon turned to look at Henry, who had his hand raised.

"Are you essentially saying there are more digignomes?"

Azulongmon looked down at the chinese teenager.

_**"Yes, there are more, and what I truly fear is that the more digignomes are used in unison, the greater the magnitude of wishes could be made."**_

Everyone gulped just thinking about the implications, when the clearing disappeared and everyone was back in the room. Silence reigned over the group until Henry spoke up.

"Is that all?"

Gennai frowned at Henry's near apathetic attitude, but still nodded in comfirmation. Henry nodded in response and exited the building. One by one, the group left to reflect on this news. Soon only Takato and Jeri were left. Before they left, though, Takato looked back at Gennai. Gennai stared back at Takato. The stare lasted for a few seconds before Jeri shook Takato's arm. The teenager looked back at Gennai, then smiled. Both he and Jeri then walked out.

Gennai sat there for a while, until a click could be heard. Turning around, he saw a blond haired man with a pressed black suit and black sunglasses flipping open and close a lighter. Gennai sighed.

"Yamaki, what a pleasant surprise. Tell me, what is the meaning of this visit?"

Yamaki silently closed the lighter and sat down next to Gennai.

"Are you sure?"

Gennai established eye contact with Yamaki and raised a gray eyebrow.

"Am I sure about what?"

Yamaki took off his sunglasses, which by then Gennai began to sigh. Yamaki rarely takes off his sunglasses. When he takes them off, it can be assured that whatever Yamaki does, he means it.

"Are you and Azulongmon sure about also sending him along too?"

Gennai then had to repress a sigh.

"Yamaki, you and Zhuqiaomon have too little faith."

Yamaki glared at Gennai.

"If that is so, then you and Azulongmon have too much."

The blond haired man began to flick the lid off and on.

"I mean, do you know just who that boy has for a partner? Do you remember what happened two years ago…"

Gennai interrupted.

"Yamaki, please remind yourself and Zhuqiaomon that he and him are two completely different people. And furthermore we cannot hold the sins of the past over his head."

Yamaki stared blankly at Gennai before sighing and getting up. He then gave a level gaze at Gennai.

"Alright, for now, me and Zhuqiaomon trust you, but let me remind you, I have forgiven that boy and his partner. What I can forgive is that they gave us the situation that we managed to cover up just by the skin of our teeth. Call it cynicism, or pessimism, but that boy and his partner is a walking liability."

With that, Yamaki himself left, leaving Gennai sitting alone.

* * *

A purple haired man wearing glasses in his mid 20s finished tying a bandage around Ken's forehead. He sighed, before leaning back and reaching a hand behind him.

"Sora, hand a flashlight, please."

"Here you go, Joe."

"Thank you, Sora."

Once Joe felt the familiar weight of a flashlight, he then flicked it on and looked at Ken's eye with it.

"So… just how bad is it Joe?"

Joe looked at the much more noticeably purple haired 19 year old girl with huge lensed glasses. He then sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose. Glancing down, he saw the worried look on Ken's eye.

"Well, that last attack gave you a bit of a concussion. Had it been a little a little lower, it would broken your nose."

Yolei officially went into over protective girlfriend mode.

"When I get my hands on that punk, I'm busting his face in!"

"Get in line, I got dibs on breaking his nose." Davis dryly remarked carrying Kari in with a blond haired blue eyed 19 year old guy. Yolei turned around and promptly raised an eyebrow.

"That's why it took you guys so long?"

Davis smiled and T.K. shrugged.

"Well, first number one had to ask how the mission went, and then we had to spend some time trying to get Kari comfortable."

Kari huffed.

"I'm serious, guys! I'm fine!"

Both Davis and T.K. took on hurt looks.

"Come Kari, can't I be the concerned surrogate brother, and T.K. the overly concerned boyfriend."

T.K. raised an eyebrow.

"Overly concerned? You're the one who was insisting on carrying her."

Davis stuck out his tongue.

"You're just jealous that you can't express your concern this well."

Everyone in the room could only sigh at Daisuke's antics. However, it all stopped when there was a noticeable clearing of the throat. Looking towards the doorway, there stood a hooded man, hands in his pockets. His demeanor obviously gave away his impatience and reluctance for being here.

"We have been called to assemble in the meeting room. All fourteen members are required to meet in ten minutes…That is all."

With that, he walked away. The other people looked at each other, before Davis spoke up.

"…Think it's something important?"

* * *

The person sitting above the rest looked down at every last seat. Seeing that they were all seated, he cleared his throat.

"Now that everyone is here, I'd like you know about the recent attempt to rescue one of the avatars from a stronghold. As the conditions of the two chosen have shown as well as a missing avatar, the mission could be chalked up as a failure."

Two specific members squirmed under this apparent criticism.

"I, however, personally choose to see it as an opportunity."

Most of those present let out a breath they had subconsciously been holding.

"And so I offer you this warning, if anyone sees a boy of 15 with goggles that look remarkably like Davis' old ones, use lethal force."

The room had gone deadly silent, and he let this information sink in, before he explained.

"If my suspicions are correct, then that boy has a power that could threaten the safety of the world, so we cannot afford to take chances. Do I make myself clear?"

Silence reigned until most of the members bowed their heads in agreement. The man on top nodded his head.

"Alright, dismissed."

* * *

Author's note: Most is in the context.


End file.
